BROKEN WINGS
by wufanqing
Summary: [ HunHan FF ] "Bagaimana mungkin kita saling jatuh cinta, namun ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama?"
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_*Cough*_

_Annyeong! Author _Tidak berbakat _ini kembali lagi membawa FF HunHan yang baru!_

_Author mau coba bikin FF rated M yang ada SMUT (NC) scene'nya /YEHET/_

_Semoga berhasil deh :')_

_ohya adegan NC'nya belum ada di chap ini,mungkin di chap selanjutnya hehe  
_

_anyway enjoy the story readers! *Ketjup*_

* * *

_Kenapa kau tidak percaya akan takdir?_

_Aku percaya pada takdir..._

_Negara yang berbeda.._

_Bahasa yang berbeda.._

_Bahkan Jalan Hidup yang bertentangan.._

_Tapi Aku,_

_Masih bisa bertemu denganmu.._

Sehun menghela napas berat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Sehun tidak tahu seberapa banyak dan parah luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ada dimana dan hari apa sekarang. Matanya ditutup kain hitam,lengannya diikat dengan rantai yang bergemerincing saat menyentuh lantai becek yang dingin. Sehun hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya ruangan ini didada telanjangnya. Entah sudah berapa hari ia disekap oleh sekumpulan mafia keparat itu,tapi Sehun tetap berharap kerabat polisinya bisa menemukan ia secepatnya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar samar lalu terdengar lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi ditelinga Sehun. Pintu terbuka dan Derap langkah itu berhenti tepat didepan wajahnya. Rahang Sehun menegang, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia pasti akan menerima tendangan keras diperutnya lagi, atau pukulan dari kepalan tangan besar dimukanya. Sehun Mencoba menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh yang masih berdiri didepannya walaupun ia tahu itu percuma. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah sekarang. Sehun akhirnya pasrah, ia terus berdoa sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup pipinya. Lembut.

'Apa lagi yang akan di lakukan keparat ini sekarang?!' pikirnya.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau perlu makan.."

Sehun mengenal suara lembut ini, suara seorang pria yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pria yang selalu mendatanginya setelah para keparat itu menyiksa dan menanyakannya banyak hal. Ia datang untuk Menyuapi Sehun makan,mengelap tubuhnya yang kotor dan mengobati luka Sehun.

Sehun mendengus.

"Cih!Simpan makananmu. Aku lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada harus mati ditangan kotor kalian!" teriak Sehun. Orang itu terdiam, Sepasang tangannya masih menangkup pipi Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan wajah pemilik tangan itu tepat dihadapannya,karena ia merasakan deru napas hangat menerpa wajahnya .

"Tapi,aku tidak mau membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena.. Karena kau tidak menembakku waktu itu."

Ibu jari orang itu mulai bergerak lembut mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih? Menolongmu itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku!Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak menyesal karena membiarkanmu hidup sampai sekarang? Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu kembali,aku akan menarik pelatuknya agar peluru itu menembus otakmu!" geram Sehun. Penyesalan muncul ketika ia merasakan tangan yang ada dipipinya gemetar. Akhirnya orang itu melepas tangannya dari pipi Sehun. Walaupun Sehun merasa lega tapi entah kenapa bagian kecil dari dirinya ingin tangan itu menyentuh pipinya lagi,menyalurkan kehangatan ke pipi Sehun yang sekarang penuh luka lebam. Setidaknya tangan itu lebih baik daripada tangan-tangan besar yang memukulinya.

"Jangan khawatir,Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan mereka membunuhmu.." Kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Pintupun tertutup,tanpa Sehun sadari kekecewaan merasuki dirinya ketika laki-laki itu meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Sehun jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Ia meringkuk seperti bola,bola yang menyedihkan. Dinginnya lantai kembali menusuk kulitnya. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya ia akan mengalami kondisi seperti ini. Disiksa dan didekam dalam ruangan gelap,sepi dan bau. Kalau saja ia menembak laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu mungkin ia tidak akan disini. Mungkin sekarang ia ada dikantor merayakan keberhasilan mereka menangkap para mafia dari Cina itu. Atau dijalanan,Sekedar memantau polisi lalu lintas yang menjadi juniornya seperti biasa. Atau duduk santai di sofa apartemennya,memeluk tunangannya mesra sambil bercanda tawa.

-Flashback-

_"Baiklah tim! Ini Operasi terbesar yang kita tunggu-tunggu ,jadi jangan sampai kita gagal! Kita harus menangkap Mafia-mafia brengsek itu lalu memasukan mereka kedalam penjara! Mengerti?!" teriak Kris,Kapten tim kepolisian Seoul dengan berapi-api._

_"Siap Kapten!" Teriak para bawahannya serentak._

_"Sehun,Kau pimpin tim B masuk dari belakang. Aku akan memimpin tim A . Aku percaya padamu." Kata Kris sambil menepuk pundak adiknya,Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mantap._

_"Semoga berhasil." Ucap Kris pada Sehun. _

_Sehun lalu memimpin tim B masuk ke gedung tua besar itu dari belakang. Saat tiba di pintu belakang, Sehun menghela napas gugup. Lalu ia memberikan aba-aba kepada teman-temannya, Menghitung mundur dari 3 dengan jarinya. _

"Kami Polisi! Kalian ditangkap! Tiarap sekarang juga!" teriak Sehun setelah ia mendobrak pintu. Kerumunan laki-laki mulai berlarian panik berusaha kabur. Beberapa dari mereka menyerah . Tim Sehun mulai menangkap semua orang di ruangan itu.

_"Sepertinya mereka hanya preman kelas teri yang diperintah untuk menjaga gedung ini. 'Ikan' yang lebih besar ada diatas. Aku akan keatas bersama 2 orang lainnya, Jongin. Kau urusi mereka, oke?" Jongin mengangguk,mengerti. __ Sehunpun meninggalkan Jongin,menaiki tangga dengan gesit bersama 2 kerabatnya. Dilantai atas ada beberapa kamar yang tertutup,Sehun memerintahkan temannya untuk menyebar sementara ia memilih untuk berjalan mendekat ke sebuah pintu paling besar . Pintu berbahan kayu oak itu ia buka perlahan dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kananya masih dengan siaga memegang pistol. Pintu itu terbuka,sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela besar yang terbuka membuat silau mata Sehun. Ia lalu membuka mata perlahan dan menangkap sesosok tubuh kecil tertidur diatas kasur yang berada dikamar itu. Sehun hanya bisa melihat kepala pria itu yang menyembul dari balik selimut,Tubuh kecil yang tertutup selimut itu seakan tenggelam dalam kasur dan selimut yang menutupinya,ia begitu kecil dan rapuh dimata Sehun. Ia mendekati laki-laki itu, surai pria itu jatuh menutupi matanya yang tertutup. Bibir merah mudanya terbuka sedikit,mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus. Ia lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh pria itu. Tapi dengan cepat ia menutupnya lagi. Wajahnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia tidak menyangka,pria yang tertidur itu bertelanjang bulat._

_'Shit..' gerutunya dalam hati._

_Sehun terkejut ketika sebuah selongsong peluru menembus kursi disebelah kirinya. Ia menoleh kearah asal peluru itu lalu melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar menodongkan pistol kearahnya dengan seringaian jahat yang menyeramkan._

_"Aish meleset!" teriak pria besar ._

_"Sedang apa kau ada dikamarku polisi muda?" Tanya Pria besar itu dengan bahasa Korea yang itu melangkah mendekati Sehun. Sehun mengenal Pria itu, ia adalah ketua mafia 'Wolf gang' yang ia dan tim polisinya incar sejak dulu. Buronan besar bagi kepolisian Seoul._

_"Ja-jangan bergerak!" Ancam Sehun sambil terus menodongkan pistolnya kearah pria itu. Pria kecil yang tertidur dikasur itu akhirnya bangun,mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan . Sehun bisa melihat gerakkan pria itu dari ekor matanya._

_"Baby Lu,Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Pria besar itu ketika ia menyadari 'baby Lu'nya sudah terbangun.._

_"Mmm...__ Ada apa ini daddy?" tanyanya sambil mengedip-ngedip lucu. Sehun yang panik dengan cepat menarik tubuh pria kecil itu kedalam himpitan tangannya. Menghimpit tubuh kecil itu diantara dada dan tangannya, menodongkan Pistol tepat dikepala pria yang ada didekapan lengannya._

_"Kau! Jangan bergerak! Jatuhkan pistolmu sekarang juga atau pria ini kutembak!" ancam Sehun. Pria besar itu menyeringai dan tetap memegang pistolnya._

_"Apakah itu sebuah ancaman?Hahahahhaha Tembak saja dia.. Aku tidak peduli.." ucap Pria itu sambil tertawa keras. Sehun tercengang tak percaya,ia mengeratkan himpitan lengannya dileher pria kecil itu.__ Hampir mencekik leher mulus di tangannya. _

_"D-daddy..." Ucap Pria yang ada didalam dekapan tangan Sehun lemah. _

_"Kalau kau bisa,tembak saja dia.." _

_Sehun menatap tajam Pria besar itu. Giginya bergemerutuk menahan kesal. Ia bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi tentu saja,Sehun tidak akan tega melukai pria yang ada didekapannya ini. Ia polisi,Mana mungkin ia menembak seseorang dengan seenaknya?Ia juga tidak akan pernah tega melukai sedikit saja tubuh mulus dari pria kecil ini. _

_Sehun akhirnya melepas pria kecil itu lalu menghempaskannya hingga jatuh kelantai. Ia terus memandangi tubuh Pria kecil itu yang bergetar karena menangis. Hingga ia tidak menyadari seseorang memukulnya dengan benda yang begitu keras hingga ia tersungkur menindih pria kecil itu._

_"Bos,ayo kita pergi! Polisi-Polisi itu sudah meringkus beberapa anggota kita!"_

_"Baiklah. Pakaikan baju pada XiaoLu! Bawa Polisi ini ke markas!" _

_Mereka berbicara memakai bahasa Cina,yang membuat kepala Sehun bertambah Pusing._

_Lalu dengan samar-samar Sehun melihat lantai di belakangnya terbuka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri,karena tidak menyadari pintu rahasia yang terletak di bawah kakinya._

_ Pria Bertubuh besar itu turun kebawah diikuti dengan pria yang memukul Sehun tadi. Kepala Sehun makin sakit. Dengan perlahan ia memandang pria kecil dibawahnya. Ia baru sadar,ia masih menindih pria kecil itu._

_"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pelan ._

_"Xiao Lu.." jawabnya sambil terisak._

_"Namamu Xiao Lu?" tanyanya lagi. Ia mengangguk Lemah._

_"Jangan takut Lu.. Aku tidak akan menembakmu.." Ucap Sehun pelan sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya bertambah pusing dan Napasnya tersengal. Darah terus mengucur dari kepalanya._

_"Aku...__ Akan melindungimu.." _

_Lalu Sehunpun pingsan. _

_Sehun terbangun ketika air dingin mengguyur kepalanya. Saat ia membuka mata ia sudah berada disebuah ruang dengan penerangan yang minim. Dihadapannya sudah berdiri Pria Besar yang dikenal sebagai Mr.__ Lang itu dengan segerombolan anak buahnya. Ia duduk disebuah kursi kayu,tangan dan kakinya diikat kebelakang._

_"Anak muda jika kau ingin keluar dari sini dengan selamat,sebaiknya kau berkerja sama denganku. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan sederhana dariku.. Bagaimana?"_

_Dengan lemah Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya,menyeringai lalu meludah kearah Lang. Dengan geram Mr.__ Lang memukul Sehun._

_"Berani-beraninya kau meludahiku?!Kau ingin mati hah?!Kalian!beri polisi ini pelajaran!" Perintah Mr.__ Lang kepada anak buahnya. Lalu dengan keras ia dipukuli oleh anak buah Mr.__ Lang . Bahkan kursi yang ia duduki sudah hancur karena kerasnya pukulan-pukulan yang diterimanya. Ia terjatuh kelantai dengan keras,pukulan yang ia terima diganti dengan tendangan keras diperut Sehun._

_"Daddy!Tolong Hentikan!" _

_Teriakkan itu membuat anak buah Mr__ .Lang berhenti menendangi Sehun._

_"Kenapa Harus kuhentikan baby Lu?Apa kau menyukai Pria ini?!HAH?!" Teriak Mr.__ Lang sambil mencengkeram kasar Pipi Xiao Lu. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggertakan giginya,menahan sakit yang menjalar disekitar tubuhnya._

_"Ti-tidak daddy.. Ta-tapi jika ia mati,Kita tidak bisa mendapat informasi yang kau inginkan.__ Kau ingat?Bukankah itu tujuan kita menyekapnya disini?" _

_Mr.__ Lang tertawa,lalu melepas cengkeraman tangannya dari pipi Xiao Lu._

_"Kau memang pintar baby Lu. Karena itu malam ini kau akan mendapat hadiah dariku.." kata Mr.__ Lang sambil mengedipkan matanya dan mengelus halus pipi 'Baby Lu' nya._

_"Hey Polisi muda! Kau hari ini selamat. Besok,jika kau masih tidak mau Berbicara, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memotong lidahmu agar kau tidak bisa berbicara selamanya! Jin! Rantai dia dilantai!lalu tutup matanya!" _

_Mr.__ Lang pun pergi dengan Xiao Lu dan beberapa anak buahnya. Xiao Lu terus menatap Sehun dengan wajah khawatir. Sehun yang sadar ditatap oleh Xiao Lu membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, sebelum akhirnya anak buah Lang menutup matanya dengan kain hitam,membuat Sehun tidak bisa menatap sosok pemuda itu lagi._

-Flashback End-

Sehun terbangun ketika merasakan sebuah bibir melumat bibirnya. Ia tahu kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali,tapi ia tidak melawan ataupun memberontak. Ia hanya diam,membiarkan tubuh ringan yang duduk dipahanya menciumi wajah dan lehernya. Bahkan saat bibir itu kembali mencium bibirnya,Sehun tidak segan-segan untuk membalas ciuman itu.

Entah kenapa,sebenci apapun Sehun kepada kelompok mafia Wolf Gang. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak Ciuman dari Xiao Lu,pria yang selalu mendatanginya secara diam-diam dan memberinya makanan. Xiao Lu, adalah anggota Wolf gang. Sehun tahu itu. Bahkan Sehun tahu bahwa Xiao Lu adalah 'mainan' kesayangan Mr. Lang,Ketua dari wolf gang. Tapi ketika bibir kecil itu sudah menyentuh bibir Sehun,ia seakan terhipnotis.

Persetan dengan wolf gang ,ia menginginkan ciuman itu .

Satu hal yang membuatnya kesal saat Pria itu menciumi dirinya ,ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya karena tangan Sehun dirantai erat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka (yang tanpa disadari disesali Sehun). Napas mereka terengah-engah. Xiao Lu menempelkan keningnya dikening Sehun. Menangkup pipinya lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"A-aku akan membebaskanmu sekarang juga,yang kau harus lakukan adalah diam.." ucap Xiao Lu masih sambil terengah-engah. Sehun tidak bergeming,ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Ia merasakan Xiao Lu mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh Sehun. Menciumi leher Sehun lembut sambil tangannya mengusap-usap bahu dan punggung Sehun . Tangan Xiao Lu terus meraba Sehun hingga ia berhasil menggapai lengan Sehun. Membuka gemboknya lalu menyingkirkan rantai yang melilit dipergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Kau sudah bebas sekarang, Kau bisa pergi sekarang juga. Semua orang tertidur, Aku memberikan mereka pil tidur jadi kau tidak usah kha-" Perkataan Xiao Lu terpotong karena Sehun Mencium bibirnya. Sehun lalu mendorong Xiao Lu hingga mereka berbaring dilantai. Ia ada di atas tubuh Xiao Lu Sekarang,Menciumi pria yang ada dibawahnya dengan ganas. Xiao Lu,dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Sehun. Tangan Sehun yang (akhirnya) terlepas dari rantai dengan bebas meraba tubuh Xiao Lu.

"Ok. Cukup.." Kata Xiao Lu sambil melepas ciuman mereka.

"Jika kita terus berciuman seperti ini sampai mereka terbangun,usahaku untuk membebaskanmu sia-sia saja..." kata Xiao Lu sambil tertawa kecil. Sehun hanya memandangi Xiao Lu. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa memandangi Xiao Lu,karena saat Xiao Lu menciumnya selama ini matanya masih tertutup kain.

Sehun mengagumi wajah Xiao Lu yang penuh keringat ,Senyumannya yang lembut,bibirnya yang mengkilat dan merah, serta bola matanya yang berkilau.

"Baiklah..." Sehun akhirnya bangun . Xiao Lu yang juga ikut bangun berjalan menuju pojok ruangan lalu kembali sambil membawa Sepasang Seragam Sehun yang dilipat rapi.

"Kemejamu. Aku menyimpannya. Pakailah,kau tidak mungkin pergi dengan bertelanjang dada seperti itu."

Sehun lalu mengambil kemeja itu dan memakainya cepat. Sehun meringis ketika ia merasa kain kemeja yang ia pakai menyentuh luka-lukanya. Xiao Lu akhirnya membantu Sehun mengancingi kemejanya ,merapikan kerahnya lalu memberikan senyuman kepada Sehun.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang aku harus menutup matamu lagi. Aku tidak mau kau mengenali tempat ini dan melaporkannya pada teman temanmu. Aku anggota kelompok ini,kau ingat?" Jelas Xiao Lu sambil menutup mata Sehun .

"Temanku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun terdekat." Kata Xiao Lu lagi sambil menatap Sehun dengan sayu. Xiao Lu lalu memegang pipi Sehun dan mengelusnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan Xiao Lu dan Menariknya hingga Xiao Lu lebih dekat dengannya. Ia pun mengecup bibir Xiao Lu lembut.

"Terima kasih.." katanya sebelum seseorang memegang pundaknya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi meninggalkan Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu memperhatikan Sehun hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi. Sehun sedikitpun tidak menoleh kebelakang dan itu membuat Xiao Lu sedih. Mungkin bagi Sehun ciuman itu hanya sebatas ungkapan rasa berterima kasihnya pada Xiao Lu. Dan Mungkin Ciuman yang Xiao Lu berikan setiap hari juga hanya sebatas pemuas nafsu untuk Sehun. Tapi tidak untuk Xiao Lu,semua yang ia lakukan pada Sehun dan semua yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya terasa spesial untuknya.

Dan Mungkin saat Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

Tapi kata-kata itu sangat berarti untuk Xiao Lu.

Xiao Lu begitu berharap,pemikirannya tidak benar. Sehun pasti bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungi Xiao Lu.

_"Aku...Akan melindungimu..." _

Tanpa ia sadari ia menangis ,seperti waktu pertama ia mendengar Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu diatas tubuhnya. Tidak pernah Xiao Lu merasakan sebuah kalimat sederhana bisa membuat hatinya merasa aman dan nyaman seperti itu. Maka semenjak itu Xiao Lu berharap mungkin Sehunlah orang yang akan melindungi dirinya,menjaga Xiao Lu dan memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa masih ada orang yang peduli terhadapnya.

"Oh Sehun..." gumam Xiao Lu sambil mengelus papan nama berbahan logam yang ada ditangannya..

"Jika aku keluar dari neraka ini, 'Oh Sehun' adalah nama pertama yang akan ku cari didunia ini..."

-Sehun's POV-

Aku menghela napas lega ketika aku sudah duduk di kereta api menuju kota asalku, Seoul. Pria yang ku ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membawaku menuju stasiun.

"Tenang saja Sobat. Kau akan pulang dengan selamat.. Dan utuh.." candanya sambil tertawa. Pria bernama Chanyeol itu tidak seperti anggota wolf gang lainnya. Ia begitu baik dan ramah.

Seperti Pria kecil kesayangan Lang yang sering memberiku makan.

Satu hal lagi yang kutahu dari Chanyeol,ia adalah orang yang cerewet. Bercerita banyak hal tentang kehidupannya. Seperti perlakuan Wolf gang terhadapnya, Teman-teman yang senasib dengannya dan tentang dirinya yang asli penduduk Korea.

"Warga Korea yang mengkhianati negaranya sendiri.." tambah Chanyeol sambil tertawa getir. Bergabung dengan kelompok mafia Wolf bukan pilihannya. Hell,siapa yang mau bergabung dengan kelompok yang ingin membantu negara musuh menghancurkan negaramu sendiri? Tapi masalah Ekonomi memaksa Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Saat penutup mataku dibuka,aku sudah berada disalah satu bangku didekat jendela sebuah gerbong kereta api. Kulihat dengan samar seorang pria bertubuh tinggi diluar jendela melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum riang walaupun ada beberapa luka lebam dipipinya.

Ia pasti Chanyeol.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Merasa iba. Mungkin ia seumuranku sekarang. Harusnya ia ada di sebuah kota,hidup dengan layak dan bebas. Mungkin aku dan dia akan menjadi teman baik, berkaraoke dan minum bersama. Jika saja aku bisa menangkap wolf gang lebih cepat,mungkin itu akan terjadi.

Aku menghela napas,menyenderkan kepalaku kejendela kereta. Orang-orang yang duduk didekatku melihatku bingung. Tentu saja,siapa yang tidak bingung melihat seseorang penuh Luka dengan memakai seragam penuh darah duduk di kereta api malam menuju Seoul. Aku beruntung karena memakai kemeja polisiku,jika tidak mungkin mereka akan melaporkanku ke pihak keamanan.

Disepanjang perjalanan aku terus melamun,membayangkan apa yang kualami beberapa waktu lalu. Membuatku bergidik ngeri jika mengingat kepalan tangan dan tendangan dari boots tebal itu menghantam tubuhku. Dan yang membuat Bulu kudukku meremang adalah ketika aku mengingat bahwa aku berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki.

Demi tuhan Sehun,kau berciuman dengan laki-laki.

Bahkan kau menikmatinya.

Mungkin itu efek dari pukulan keras dikepalaku. Hingga akal sehatku mulai hilang dan aku bercumbu dengan pria yang bahkan aku lupa namanya.

Dan semua kejadian itu adalah mimpi buruk yang tak mau aku ingat lagi selamanya.

-Sehun's POV end-

Sehun berjalan terseok-seok menuju apartemen tunangannya. Ia mengetuk perlahan pintu apartemen itu sampai seorang wanita membuka pintu lalu muncul dihadapan Sehun.

"Hai?" Sapa Sehun ragu ketika ia menyadari tunangannya masih memandanginya tak percaya.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak tunangannya,Minah. Minah memeluk tubuh Sehun erat sambil menangis.

"Aww !" rintih Sehun. Membuat Minah melepas pelukannya cepat.

"Astaga !Jagiya, Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?!" tanya Minah panik.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya . Bisakah kau mengantarku ke klinik?tubuhku sangat sakit.."

Minah dengan gesit mengangguk,menyambar kunci mobilnya di nakas lalu membopong Sehun menuju klinik.

-Esoknya-

"Sehun maafkan aku.. Ini semua salahku,jika saja aku tidak lengah.. Mungkin keparat-keparat itu sudah masuk kedalam penjara! Dan kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini.." Sesal Kris ketika Sehun datang ke markasnya.

"Hei Hyung! Jangan menyesal seperti itu.. Sudahlah. Lihat aku baik-baik saja kan sekarang?" Kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kris.

"Baik-baik saja kepalamu?! Lihat kau terluka parah! Seharusnya kau istirahat! Tidak usah datang ke markas!" Omel Kris.

"Aku kesini karena ingin menyampaikan informasi-informasi yang kudapat disana Hyung!Mungkin saja informasi ini penting. Dan bisa mempermudah penangkapan Wolf gang itu!" Jawab Sehun berapi-api.

"Dasar keras kepala,kalau sudah begini badai pun tidak bisa menghalangimu Sehun.."

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar sindiran kakaknya.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dimana tempat kau disekap?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak,aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi aku tahu itu berada di daerah G. Aku menanyakannya saat aku berada dikereta. Oh iya bisa kau carikan data seseorang bernama Chanyeol untukku?" Pinta Sehun kepada Kris.

"Chanyeol?Siapa itu?" tanya Kris.

"Chanyeol adalah budak Wolf gang yang membantuku kabur waktu itu. Aku ingin memberi hadiah atas kebaikannya membantuku kabur dari neraka itu." jelas Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan meminta anak buahku mencarikannya. Kau akan diinterogasi besok jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang dan beristirahat.. Jangan membantah,ini perintah!"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberi hormat pada Kris sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan markas kepolisian Seoul.

Sesampainya di apartemen ,Sehun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disofa. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati,namun kejadian itu masih terngiang dipikirannya hingga ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ketika ia memejamkan matanya sebuah bibir mendarat dibibirnya . Membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian dimana seorang pria imut selalu menciumnya . Tepat seperti ini. Sehun lalu membalas ciuman itu,melumat kecil bibir yang menempel dibibirnya.

"Jagiya,Apa kau sudah baikkan?"

Sehun membuka mata ketika Minah bertanya padanya.

"mmm lumayan.." jawab Sehun malas. Ia menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa Jengkel saat mendapati tunangannyalah yang menciumnya tadi.

"Sepertinya kau masih lemas . Aku membawakanmu bubur,setelah makan kau istirahat . arra?"

Sehun mengangguk malas lalu memakan bubur yang disuapi Minah kedalam mulutnya.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

_Sehun menggigit bibir itu dengan pelan,membuat sang pemilik mengerang namun tetap membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun meraba tubuh yang ada dipangkuannya,merasakan inci demi inci kulit mulus itu dengan telapak tangannya._

_"Sehun..."_

_"Hmm?" Sehun berhenti mencium bibir itu lalu mulai menatap wajah pria yang ada dipangkuannya,mengusap keringat yang berbulir dipipi halusnya.._

_"Tolong aku...Tolong Aku Sehun..." katanya lemah . Air mata yang menetes dari mata be__binar itu membuat hati Sehun berdenyut perih._

_"Tolong lindungi aku.." lirih Pria itu._

_"Aku akan melindungimu..." Jawab Sehun sambil mencium pipi pria itu,menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi lembut itu. _

_"Benarkah?" tanya pria itu. Sehun tersenyum._

_"Iya,tentu saja..."_

_Pria itu__ ikut tersenyum,menunjukkan Senyum terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat. _

_Suara ledakan pistol terdengar dan Sehun mendapati selongsong peluru menembus dadanya. Mengeluarkan darah hingga ia terjatuh lemas._

_"Sehun!" teriak pria kecil itu sambil menangis. _

_Terdengar derap sepatu mendekat kearah Sehun. Derap langkah yang Sehun kenali hingga membuatnya bergidik ngeri._

_"Polisi muda.. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya huh?Ia milikku.."_

_"Tidak,Aku bukan milikmu! Hanya Sehun yang bisa memilikiku!" teriak pria kecil itu._

_"Kalau kau bukan milikku,berarti tidak ada seorang__pun yang bisa memilikimu!" _

_Mr.__ Lang mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah pria kecil itu dan menarik pelatuknya._

-Sehun's POV-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Napasku masih tersengal dan jantungku masih berdebar kencang.

Hanya mimpi.

Aku menghela napas lega,lalu mengusap keringat di dahiku. Ini minggu ke 2 setelah aku lolos dari tangkapan Wolf gang dan aku terus dihantui mimpi tentang orang yang sama. Pria kecil 'mainan' yang kucium waktu itu.

Yang Kucium waktu itu.

Astaga.

Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku keras.

Dengan gontai aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Setelah meneguk airnya sampai habis,aku berniat kembali menuju kamar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku pelan.

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju pintu hingga ketukan itu terdengar lagi.

"Tolong aku.. Tolong Aku Sehun..."

Aku tercekat ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sama yang kudengar dimimpiku.

Aku menampar diriku dengan keras,memastikan jika ini mimpi dan aku harus segera bangun. Tapi ini bukan mimpi,aku bisa merasakan panas dipipiku, bekas tamparan yang kuberikan pada diriku sendiri.

"Sehun.. To-tolong.." Suara itu terdengar lagi diikuti dengan ketukan pelan dipintu apartemeku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu.

Dan sosok pria itu berdiri dihadapanku .

Pria yang selalu muncul dimimpiku berdiri dengan baju kotor bersimbah darah,mata yang sembab,ujung bibir bawah yang robek serta pipi yang lebam.

Ketika pandangan kami bertemu,ia tersenyum lemah.

"Sehun.." gumamnya sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan di tanganku.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hai readers! Happy EXO Month!

Hihihi *ketawa sok imut*

author post chap 2 hari ini!

tapi maaf belum ada adegan NC'nya (karena tarnyata FFnya lebih panjang dari perkiraan author /sigh/)

Mohon bersabar ya :D

Oh FYI, waktu peluncuran Bambi 2 dan pembukaan Disney land hongkong disini hanya fiktif belaka (Karena Bambi 2 rilis 2006 which is disini dibilang tahun 1994 dan Disney land hongkong dibuka tahun 2005 dan disini ceritanya Luhan ilang di Disney land tahun 1994 wkwkwkw)

jangan lupa review ya *Smooch*

* * *

Sehun mengusap bibir itu pelan dengan handuk basah ditangannya. Ia takut membangunkan pria kecil yang sekarang tidur diranjangnya. Kaos Sehun yang dipakaikan pada tubuh itu terlihat begitu besar untuknya,Pria ini bertambah kurus dibandingkan saat terakhir Sehun melihatnya.

Perlahan kelopak mata pria itu bergerak,dan ia membuka mata. Mata bulat itu langsung menatap mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar Sehun.." ucapnya lemah.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu dimana apartemenku?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu hal yang mudah,aku tadi ke kantor kepolisian dan menanyakan dimana rumah Opsir Oh Sehun dengan alasan aku harus memberi kesaksian untuk kasus Kekerasan yang kau tangani. Dengan muka babak belur seperti ini,polisi mana yang tak akan percaya?" jelasnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi,bingung.

"Oke,Jadi kenapa kau kesini Selu?" tanya Sehun.

"Namaku Xiao Lu,Bukan Selu.." ucap Xiao Lu sambil terkikik geli,membuat Sehun malu.

"Err ya maksudku Xiao Lu.. Jadi apa alasanmu menemuiku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun.." Jawab Xiao Lu sambil mengusap wajah Sehun lembut. Sehun membeku ditempatnya.

"Jangan main-main.." ucap Sehun akhirnya sambil menepis tangan Xiao Lu yang kecil dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak main-main.." ucap Xiao Lu lemah.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sehun.. Aku terus memikirkanmu dan itu membuat daddy marah.." Lirih Xiao Lu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Perut Sehun bergejolak mendengar kata 'Daddy' dari mulut Xiao Lu. Ia tahu siapa 'daddy' yang dimaksud Xiao Lu dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Apa 'Daddy'mu itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun menyelidik. Xiao Lu mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu,aku kabur dari sana dan pergi mencarimu .."

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya dengan kata-katamu. Kau bilang kau akan melindungiku dan aku percaya itu.." jelas Xiao Lu sambil mengelus wajah Sehun lagi. Xiao Lu mulai mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun,hendak mencium bibir Sehun didepannya. Sehun membelalakkan mata,tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sesaat sebelum ia memejamkan mata hendak merespon ciuman Xiao Lu, tiba-tiba ia teringat,bahwa ini salah. Benar-benar salah.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini beberapa saat, sampai aku bisa menangkap daddymu dan menemukan keluarga aslimu." Ucap Sehun cepat. Pipinya memanas,mengingat ia hampir berciuman dengan pria membuatnya sangat malu. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan Xiao Lu ketika tangan Xiao Lu menarik lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Xiao Lu polos.

"A-aku akan tidur di ruang TV." Jawabnya salah tingkah sambil menghindari tatapan Xiao Lu.

"Tapi kau bisa tidur disini bersamaku.." Ucap Xiao Lu. Wajah Sehun lagi-lagi terasa panas. Tidur bersama setelah tadi hampir saja berciuman? Oh tidak. Terima kasih.

"Tidak Lu,Kau bisa tidur dikasurku. Aku akan tetap tidur diruang TV. Berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kelompokmu datang untuk 'menjemputmu'." Xiao Lu melepaskan genggamanya dengan perlahan. Tangannya gemetar membayangkan wolf gang masuk ke apartemen Sehun,menyiksa Sehun lagi dan membawanya kembali ke markas.

"Jangan khawatir Lu. Aku akan melindungimu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" ucap Sehun Lembut setelah ia menyadari ketakutan dimata Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu tersenyum ke arah Sehun, Ia suka cara Sehun menenangkannya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Lu' . Begitu halus dan lembut. Xiao Lu lalu mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehun.." ucapnya lalu memejamkan mata.

Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Xiao Lu dikamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya rapat lalu berjalan perlahan menuju sofa di ruang TV. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi kakaknya,Kris.

"Hyung,aku ada berita mengejutkan untukmu.." ucapnya setelah Kris mengangkat telepon.

"Dengar,Anak buah Wolf gang sekarang berada di apartemenku.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kau Serius?! Apa kau perlu bantuan?Aku akan memerintah anak buahku untuk menangkapnya!" tanya Kris.

"Hey Hyung Tenang! Ia tidak berbahaya. Ia hanyalah budak seks Pemimpin Wolf gang.." Sehun menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa perasaanya bergejolak penuh amarah saat kata 'Xiao Lu adalah budak seks Pemimpin wolf gang' terucap dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Well aku bingung,kenapa ia berada di apartemenmu?" tanya Kris dari ujung telepon.

"Akan kuceritakan besok dimarkas. Tapi yang penting adalah ini kesempatan emas kita untuk menangkap Wolf gang! Kita bisa menggunakan dia sebagai umpan untuk menangkap mereka!" Ucap Sehun antusias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bicarakan ini nanti di markas. Kerja bagus Sehun-ah.." ucap Kris.

"Hey!Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepada Pria ini,ia sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya padaku.." canda Sehun membuat Kris tertawa.

"Baiklah,setelah aku menangkap kawanannya dan memasukan mereka kedalam penjara, aku akan berterima kasih padanya dengan setulus hati.." Kata Kris sambil tertawa.

Sehun lalu menutup teleponnya dan merebahkan diri di Sofa. Tersenyum puas,karena akhirnya ia mendapat jalan selangkah lebih dekat untuk menangkap Wolf Gang.

* * *

Saat Pagi menjelang dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun menuju Markas Kepolisian Seoul,Meninggalkan dan mengunci Xiao Lu di apartemennya.

Dengan Senyum merekah ia masuk ke kantor Kakaknya. Sudah terlihat Kris,Jongin dan Yixing berkumpul untuk mendengarkan cerita dan rencana yang disiapkan Sehun.

"Well,kita bisa mendapatkan informasi penting tentang wolf gang dari si Xiao Lu itu." Ucap Sehun menutup Cerita panjangnya tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Xiao Lu dan alasan kenapa Xiao Lu, berada diapartemennya.

"Kau bercumbu dengan seorang Pria? Ewwwww..." Ucap Jongin Jijik. Sehun mendelik.

"Jongin,Demi tuhan . Masalah itu tidak penting oke! Sekarang diapartemenku ada Sumber Informasi Berharga yang harus kita gunakan!"

"Benar,Kita bisa menggunakan Xiao Lu ini untuk menangkap Wolf Gang. Sehun,Kau tangani dia ya. Gali terus Informasi darinya. Setelah kita mendapat cukup Informasi,kita bisa memulai pergerakkan untuk menangkap wolf gang. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu Sehun." Ucap kris. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ingat,Jaga dan rawat ia baik-baik! Dia adalah saksi yang berharga!" lanjut Kris.

"Tenang Saja Hyung,aku akan memperlakukan ia dengan baik." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

-Sehun's POV-

Aku keluar dari lift dan melangkahkan kaki sambil bersiul menuju ke apartemenku.

Aku memutar kunci lalu membuka apartemenku. Keadaannya berbeda drastis dengan saat aku pergi meninggalkan apartemenku. Sekarang keadaanya menjadi lebih berantakan dari pertama kutinggal pagi ini. Bahkan pot bunga dari Minah hancur berantakan. Bisa disimpulkan,ada 3 kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Pertama, aku salah masuk apartemen.

Kedua,ada seorang pencuri masuk.

Ketiga,ada orang lain yang tinggal diapartemen selain aku.

Mungkin Minah atau...

Oh tuhan! Aku hampir lupa ada Xiao Lu di apartemenku,tentu saja ia yang memberantakkan apartemenku!

Berandal kecil sialan!

"Sehun kau sudah pulang!" teriaknya riang,ia lalu berlari ke arahku lalu memelukku erat.

"Maaf aku membuat apartemenmu berantakan! Aku bosan menunggumu jadi aku berniat untuk membersihkannya,tapi aku malah membuatnya semakin berantakkan." Jelas Xiaolu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Well sepertinya 'Menghancurkan' apartemenku adalah kata yang lebih tepat.

Aku masih terdiam terpaku. Rambut Coklatnya yang basah mengeluarkan aroma harum Shampooku. Badannya yang masih basah menempel di kemeja seragamku,membuat kemejaku juga basah karena ia memelukku sangat erat.

Tunggu dulu, Badannya yang basah?

Aku membelalakkan mata ketika kusadari ia tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun dan bertelanjang bulat. Kulepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkannya dariku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju sehelaipun hah?" Bentakku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuhnya.

"Setelah menyerah untuk membereskan apartemenmu,aku sangat kotor jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Dan Aku baru ingat,aku tidak bawa baju Sehun. Yang kubawa hanya baju yang kupakai tadi malam. Aku tidak berani membuka lemarimu. Dan tidak mungkin jika aku harus memakai bajuku yang berlumur darah. Ya kan?" Ucapnya Polos. Aku berdeham,salah tingkah.

"Ba-Baik ,tunggu disini oke?Aku akan mengambilkan pakaian untukmu." Kataku lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Aku mengambil baju dan celana dengan asal dari lemari lalu kembali ke Xiao Lu yang dengan patuh masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ini Cepat pakai!" Kataku sambil membuang muka. Ia lalu dengan cepat memakai Kaosku.

"Sehunnn! Ini terlalu besar.." katanya sambil menunjukkan Kaos yang ia kenakan. Aku baru sadar bahwa Kaos itu kaos rekan kerjaku yang gempal tertinggal disini. Pantas terlalu besar untuknya, sampai-sampai Kerah kaos yang lebar itu mempertontonkan tulang selangkanya dan panjangnya sampai menutupi setengah dari paha kecil Xiao Lu.

Bahkan kaos itu terlalu besar untukku.

"Sehun bagaimana ini?Kaosnya merosot dari bahuku.." Keluh XiaoLu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah pakai saja!" kataku cepat.

'Yang penting bisa menutupi tubuh telanjangmu dari mataku!'

"Baiklah Sehuunn!" ucap XiaoLu sambil membenarkan kaosnya,lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku menuju ruang tv.

"He-Hey!Kenapa celananya tidak dipakai?" teriakku horor sambil menunjuk kakinya.

"Baju ini sudah bisa menutup pahaku Sehun!Jadi tidak perlu celana!" teriak Xiaolu Riang sambil memamerkan kaosnya padaku.

"Tapi tetap saja kau harus pakai celana!Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak!" serunya riang.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus memakai pakaian dalam!" gerutuku.

"Ah!Benar juga!" Serunya sambil memakai pakaian dalam yang kuberikan. Ditengah kegiatannya memakai celana dalam ia terdiam sebentar lalu menatapku.

"Ah Apa sekalian saja aku tidak memakai kaos dan hanya memakai dalaman saja ya?" godanya padaku.

"YAK!Aish Apa kau gila hah?!" teriakku panik. XiaoLu terkekeh geli.

"Aku bercanda Sehun!" katanya sambil menjulurkan Lidah.

"Ah! Drama kesukaanku sudah mulai!" teriaknya lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang tv (tentunya setelah memakai pakaian dalamnya,dihadapanku. Sungguh pertunjukan yang 'menyenangkan') . Aku menghela napas sambil memijat-mijat dahiku yang pusing. Kenapa menyuruhnya memakai baju saja membuatku lelah.

Sabar Sehun,kau harus sabar menanganinya. Ingat kata-kata Kris Hyung,aku harus menjaganya karena Ia saksi yang berharga.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" aku berteriak frustasi ketika menyadari bahwa apartemenku masih berantakan dan aku harus membersihkannya akibat ulah berandal kecil yang dengan tanpa perasaan bersalah menonton Drama kesukaannya di ruang TVku.

Saksi yang berharga kepalamu hyung!

* * *

Aku merebahkan diri di sebelahnya setelah selesai membereskan apartemen. Matanya yang bulat seperti rusa masih serius menonton Drama yang ditayangkan di TV.

"Apa kau sering menontonnya?" tanyaku.

"Tidak! Aku baru dua kali menontonnya! Tadi pagi dan sekarang!" jawabnya antusias masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari TV.

"Aku baru tahu ada drama bagus seperti ini! Sungguh romantis dan mengharukan!" lanjutnya.

"Ck,Baru tahu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa mencibir.

"Ya! Di TV banyak Drama murahan seperti ini!Kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah di channel manapun! Apa kau tidak punya TV hah?" Cibirku.

"Tidak punya,Aku memang tidak pernah menonton TV disana..." jawabnya lirih,Membuatku merasa bersalah.

"He-Hei.. Aku hanya bercanda.. Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu!" kataku cepat.

"Kau kejam Sehun!" katanya lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya sambil terisak,membuatku Panik.

"Hey Demi tuhan aku hanya bercanda! Tolong jangan menangis !Oke aku bersalah!Candaanku memang tidak lucu!Jadi stop menangis Ok?" bujukku sambil -dengan kikuk- mengusap punggungnya. Setelah beberapa menit kudengar Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Apa?Aku tidak dengar Lu.." kataku sambil mendekatkan telingaku ke wajahnya yang tertutup.

"Aku akan berhenti menangis jika kau melakukan satu hal.." katanya lagi.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Dan dalam sekejap ia membuka tangannya lalu mencium bibirku cepat.

Lebih Cepat dari Usain Bolt.

Membuatku terpaku dibuatnya.

Ia lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan,memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"YAK! KAU !" teriakku . Ia hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa Sehun? Apa kurang?" tanyanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"YAK!" Teriakku sambil berdiri menjauh dari dirinya. Ia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sehunnie~ Kau sangat Lucu ketika sedang panik seperti itu! Membuatku ingin terus menggodamu!"

Ia Lalu tertawa lebih keras.

"KAU PRIA MESUM!JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN PANGGILAN YANG MENJIJIKKAN!JANGAN BERPURA-PURA POLOS SEPERTI ITU! KAU...AISH!" aku akhirnya meninggalkannya menuju kamarku.

Sial,bisa-bisanya aku dipermainkan oleh berandal kecil itu!

Aku menutup wajahku yang masih panas karena malu. Kenapa aku bisa merasa malu seperti ini hanya karena kata-kata berandal kecil itu yang ... Menggoda?

Aish,Aku merasa dipermalukan. Kemana harga diriku?

Tapi disisi lain,sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Xiao Lu tertawa lepas seperti itu. Ya,mungkin karena dari awal pertemuanku dengannya hanya diisi dengan berciuman,jadi aku tidak memperhatikan apapun kecuali bibir merahnya.

Oke Stop Sehun. Jangan pikirkan bibir merah itu lagi.

Bibir kecil Xiao Lu yang semerah buah plum. Bibir merah yang membuatku penasaran semanis apa rasanya hingga aku ingin menci-

Oh, Shit.

Mungkin ini efek kelelahan karena setelah pulang dari markas aku langsung membersihkan Apartemenku yang dihancurkan oleh berandal kecil itu. Yeah,itu alasan yang sangat logis.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi, melepas lelah. Ketika aku menyampirkan handuk dibahuku,Ponselku berdering.

"Hai Baby,Ada apa menelepon?" tanyaku sambil buru-buru mengunci pintu,aku takut Xiao Lu mendengar percakapanku bersama Minah (tapi,Hei!memang kenapa kalau dia dengar?).

"Jagiyaa~ Bogoshipeo!" jawabnya manja. Aku tertawa mendengar suara manjanya.

"Mmm... Sedang apa kau baby?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sedang membereskan pakaian kedalam koper.." jawabnya membuatku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ke dalam koper?Kau mau pergi?Kemana?"

"Ke Jepang Sehunnie! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu ketika kita bertemu tadi siang?"

Aku menepuk dahiku keras. Aku baru ingat Minah sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke Jepang berlibur bersama keluarganya ketika tadi kami makan siang bersama.

"Ah Maaf baby,aku lupa."

"Eoh?Kau lupa?Kenapa bisa kau lupa huh? Apa kepergianku tidak membuatmu merasa sedih hingga kau lupa seperti itu?Jangan-jangan kau bahagia aku pergi,jadi tidak ada yang mengganggumu jika kau mau berselingkuh!Begitu?" ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku menghela napas,kesal dengan sifatnya yang mudah berprasangka buruk.

"Oh Please,jangan berpikir seperti itu! Aku lupa karena Pekerjaan membuatku pusing dan lelah!"

Dan Pekerjaan itu adalah menyuruh Xiao Lu memakai celana.

"Oh Well Aku sudah tidak bisa berdebat jika menyangkut masalah pekerjaan sang Workaholic.." sindirnya membuatku memutar bola mataku,jengkel.

"Terima kasih Baby kau begitu perhatian. Nikmati perjalananmu di Jepang ok! Mungkin kau bisa menemukan orang Jepang yang tidak gila pekerjaan sepertiku!" kataku.

"Aku mencintaimu!" seruku lalu menutup telepon. Membantingnya kekasur lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Aku benar-benar harus menyegarkan otakku yang mulai panas dan terasa pusing.

Aku menghela napas lega setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Berendam didalam air hangat benar-benar menjernihkan pikiranku. Kurasakan perutku keroncongan karena lapar. Aku baru ingat bahwa Xiao Lu juga pasti belum makan. Aku lalu beranjak menuju ruang TV untuk menawarkan makanan apa yang ia inginkan,ketika kulihat ia sedang tertidur lelap disofa,meringkuk kedinginan seperti anak kecil. Aku lalu kembali kekamar untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut .

Dengan hati-hati aku mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkan bantal dibawahnya. Ia begitu kecil dan terlihat rapuh seakan-akan ia bisa hancur kapanpun juga.

"Sehun?" panggilnya dengan suara serak.

"Hmm?"

Air mata menetes dari mata bulatnya.

"Maaf..." Lirihnya membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Apa aku tadi keterlaluan?" tanyanya.

"Kau begitu lama mengunci diri dikamar. Apa kau kesal karena Candaanku tadi keterlaluan?" tanyanya lagi masih sambil menangis.

"Maaf Sehun.. Aku tidak akan menggodamu seperti itu lagi. Aku berjanji!Jangan membentakku lagi. Jangan membenciku. Kumohon." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Kenapa orang ini begitu polos?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu?Aku tidak marah. Aku.. Mmmm Aku.. Well aku memang berteriak padamu,tapi bukan berarti aku marah. Aku hanya..."

'_Malu.'_ Lanjutku dalam hati. Tapi aku hanya berdeham lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Yeah intinya aku tidak marah kepadamu. Sungguh,jadi kau tenang saja." kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Kau, orang pertama yang membuatku nyaman berada disampingmu Sehun. Aku hanya berusaha untuk berteman denganmu. Aku ingin kau juga merasa nyaman berada disisiku. Tapi ternyata caranya salah. Maaf.." Jelasnya.

Well,jika kau akan terus menolak untuk memakai celana aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu..." kataku menenangkannya.

"Benarkah?Apa Sehun memaafkanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos dan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya berapa sih usianya?

"Ne aku memaafkanmu Xiao Lu..." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Jadi Sehun mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Ia lalu memelukku erat.

"Terima Kasih Sehun-ah!" katanya Riang.

"Hey!" teriakku sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku mau berteman denganmu dengan satu syarat!"

Xiao Lu memperhatikanku dengan serius. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu sambil menungguku berbicara.

"Tidak ada ciuman! Tidak ada pelukan dan kontak fisik lainnya! Mengerti?"

Xiao Lu mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak ada ciuman,pelukan dan kontak fisik lainnya.." gumamnya mengulang perkataanku.

"Ya benar! Kau memang pintar!" kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol. Ia tersipu malu,semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,sekarang kau tidur dikamarku. Aku akan tidur disini. Sana!" Kataku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku,mengusirnya turun dari sofa.

"Tapi Sehun,Maukah kau tidur denganku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Hey!Sudah kubilang tidak ada kontak fisik!"

"Maaf Sehun maksudku bukan seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah tidur sendirian jadi kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan bermimpi buruk. Aku takut tidur sendirian Sehun.." katanya sambil menunduk malu.

"Kumohon.. Hanya menemaniku tidur. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhmu sedikitpun.." Mohonnya padaku dengan memasang puppy-eyesnya.

Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah..."

Satu poin kemenangan untuk mata berbinar Xiao Lu.

-Sehun's Pov END-

Sehun berbaring di bagian kanan tempat tidur besarnya tanpa menggunakan bantal satupun demi membatasi dirinya dan Xiao Lu dengan tumpukkan bantal dan guling miliknya. Sementara Xiao Lu terlihat sangat kecil meringkuk di Selimut yang tebal. Sehun membuka matanya lalu mendesah frustasi. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur kalau ia merasa gelisah?

Bagaimana jika saat tidur Xiao Lu memeluknya?

Atau menciumnya..

Atau yang lebih parah memperkosanya?

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

'Sehun kenapa kau bisa berpikir sejahat itu tentang orang sepolos Xiao Lu?!' tanyanya dalam hati. Sehun mendesah frustasi lagi..

"A-Andwae..." lirih Xiao Lu. Sehun yang mendengarnya mengernyitkan dahi.

'Apa Xiao Lu belum tidur?' tanyanya dalam hati. Sehun lalu mendengar lagi Suara Xiao Lu terisak. Sehun yang penasaran mendekatkan tubuhnya ketempat Xiao Lu tertidur. Isakkan Xiao Lu makin menjadi.

"Hey Lu,Bangun.." ucap Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Xiaolu,membangunkannya. Xiao Lu tidak bangun. Ia hanya bergumam memohon ampun lalu merintih kesakitan.

"Kumohon..." gumam Xiao Lu lirih yang terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Hey Xiao Lu!" teriak Sehun panik. Ia mengguncang tubuh Xiao Lu lebih keras agar ia terbangun. Xiao Lu akhirnya membuka matanya pelan.

"Se-sehun?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ya? Ada apa hmm?" tanya Sehun. Ia menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"Aku bermimpi buruk lagi.." jawabnya sambil menatap Sehun dan menangis.

"Kau bermimpi apa Lu?" tanya Sehun. Tangan Sehun menyingkirkan Poni Xiao Lu yang basah akan keringat dari mata Xiao Lu. Ia tidak ingin mata itu tertutup oleh poni atau apapun. Karena entah kenapa ia selalu ingin memandang mata berbinar itu.

"Da-daddy kesini. Ia membawaku pergi .. dan ia menyakitimu.. A-aku dipaksa kembali kesana.. ia memukuliku lalu me-me.." tangis Xiao Lu pecah tidak sanggup menceritakan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya. Ia begitu takut mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak mau lagi disentuh oleh Mr. Lang. Ia tidak mau kembali lagi ke markas busuk itu.

Sehun dengan cepat memeluk Xiao Lu untuk menenangkannya. Dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap punggung Xiao Lu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Sehun... Aku tidak mau kembali kesana! Aku tidak mau menjadi mainannya lagi!" teriak XiaoLu sambil terus menangis. Xiao Lu memeluk Sehun lebih erat,menenggelamkan tangisannya di dada hangat Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan pernah kembali kesana lagi Lu... Aku berjanji,aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambilmu.." Kata Sehun menenangkan.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Hanya tersisa suara isakkan XiaoLu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sehun dengan sabar terus memeluk Xiao Lu dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Sehun.. Bukankah harusnya tidak ada pelukan untuk pertemanan kita?" tanya Xiao Lu polos. Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di Dada Sehun. Sehun tertawa lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh XiaoLu.

"Aku memelukmu karena ingin melindungimu. Dan melindungi satu sama lain diizinkan dipertemanan kita.. " Sehun tertawa lagi. Menertawai Alasannya sendiri. Sungguh alasan yang tidak logis dan dibuat-buat.

"Bukankah aku pernah berjanji akan melindungimu Lu?" tanya Sehun. Xiao Lu mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu biarkanlah seperti ini. Ini salah satu caraku untuk melindungimu dari mimpi buruk. Aku yakin mimpi buruk itu tidak akan datang lagi. Percayalah.."

Xiao Lu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tapi Sehun benar, malam itu Xiao Lu tidak bermimpi buruk lagi, Karena Sehun datang didalam mimpinya.

Sehun yang sama dengan Sehun yang memeluknya protektif hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

Sehun terbangun ketika ia merasakan sisi yang ditempati Xiao Lu sudah kosong dan terasa dingin. Begitupun dengan tangannya yang memeluk Xiao Lu semalaman . Matanya yang masih menyipit,menyusuri setiap sudut kamar tidurnya. Jarum jam menunjuk pukul 7 pagi. Sehun takjub kepada dirinya sendiri, karena ia bisa bangun sepagi ini dihari sabtu.

Mungkin karena ia merasa kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan saat tertidur hilang pagi ini. Tepatnya kenyamanan itu sudah lebih dulu bangun dan sedang menonton TV.

Sehun beranjak dari kasur ketika ia mendengar suara tawa Xiao Lu dari ruang TV.

"Oh Hai Sehun! Selamat pagi!" Teriak Xiao Lu riang sambil memutar badannya.

"Apa yang kau tonton pagi-pagi seperti ini Lu?" Tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan berdiri malas dibelakang sofa yang diduduki Xiao Lu.

"Film Alice in the wonderland!" teriak Xiao Lu masih dengan nada yang riang. Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Xiao Lu yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau suka kartun disney?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk disebelah Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu mengangguk antusias.

"Apa kau sering menonton kartun disney ketika kau 'disana'?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Xiao Lu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak.. Tapi Aku ingat,dulu saat kecil aku suka sekali kartun disney.. Mickey mouse,Snow white,Lion King,Bambi.." ucap Xiao Lu sambil menerawang.

"Kau tahu sehun?Bambi adalah kartun favorit sekaligus kartun terakhir yang aku tonton..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Sehun menatap Xiao Lu dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk Wolf Gang sehingga tidak sempat menonton Kartun disney lainnya,ya kan? Dan lagi mereka tidak akan mengizinkan anggotanya menonton kartun . Mafia mana yang sempat menonton Bambi ketika ada pistol ditangan mereka?" Sindir Sehun.

"Sehun! Jangan berkata seperti itu!Jangan salahkan mereka, Mereka tidak melarangku untuk menonton! Hanya saja menurutku aku sudah terlalu besar untuk menonton kartun.. " ucap Xiao Lu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan lagi mereka sudah merawat dan memberikanku makan. Aku tidak bisa meminta lebih dari itu. Walaupun aku sekedar meminta untuk menonton TV,aku merasa benar-benar tidak tahu diri.." lanjut Xiao Lu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehun tidak tahu pasti kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit dan marah mendengar perkataan Xiao Lu. Bahkan senyuman yang dipasang Xiao Lu membuatnya muak. Jujur saja,sebenarnya ia menyukai Senyuman Xiao Lu. Tapi ia tidak ingin Senyuman itu dijadikan pelindung kejahatan yang dilakukan anggota wolf gang.

Senyuman itu terlalu jernih untuk membersihkan tangan-tangan kotor penuh dosa Wolf gang.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Menahan diri agar tidak mencekik Xiao Lu sambil berteriak.

'Apa kau tidak punya otak Xiao Lu?!Orang-orang wolf gang itu telah menyakitimu! Tapi kau masih saja membela mereka?!Katakan padaku!Apakah kau sebodoh itu?!'

Ia mencoba mengontrol dirinya walaupun otaknya sudah memerintahkan dirinya menyeret Xiao Lu ke ruang interograsi dan memaksanya membocorkan informasi penting dari Wolf gang.

Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menangkap para anggota wolf gang keparat yang dipuja oleh Xiao Lu itu.

"Kau... Kenapa begitu bodoh? Aku heran kenapa aku mau saja berteman dengan orang bodoh sepertimu..." Ucap Sehun tajam.

Dengan kasar ia berdiri lalu beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya. Menutup pintu kamar dengan keras lalu menenggelamkan diri di kasur empuknya.

Sehun pikir sebaiknya ia tidur. Mungkin Hatinya -yang entah kenapa- terasa sakit dan panas bisa lebih membaik.

Sehun akhirnya bangun pada pukul 2 siang. Dengan malas ia mengambil handuknya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan memakai celana training dan kaos putih V-neck berlengan panjang ,Sehun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari makan. (Author: Kalian tau kan baju dia di Photoshoot Nature republic?Ya Ya,Author juga tau seseksi apa dia pake baju kayak gitu. Dan Tolong jangan pingsan dulu,ceritanya belum selesai.)

Ia melewati ruang TV dan melihat Xiao Lu berbaring meringkuk di sofa. Sambil menghela napas ia mendekati sofa sambil menepuk pundak Xiao Lu.

"Aku mau keluar mencari makanan. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun pada Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu tidak bergeming,dengan cepat ia menutup wajah dengan bantal kecil sambil terus meringkuk di sofa. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Xiao Lu lagi.

"Hey! Kau mau makan apa?Kau belum makan kan?"

"Kupikir aku terlalu bodoh untuk diajak bicara olehmu..." gumam Xiao Lu dibalik bantal yang menutupinya. Sehun menghela napas.

"Bukan itu maksudku tadi... hanya saja.."

'Hanya saja aku tidak suka kau masih membela keparat-keparat yang telah menyakitimu!'

Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia hanya menghela napas –entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya- lelah. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu lelah menghadapi Xiao Lu yang sangat polos dan kekanak-kanakkan..

Xiao Lu beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia lalu duduk menghadap Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Matanya terlihat sembab dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Sehuunn,Aku tahu aku memang bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak bersekolah!Tapi demi tuhan! Aku berjanji aku akan belajar lebih giat agar lebih pintar dan bisa membicarakan hal yang lebih penting dari kartun bambi! Jadi jangan marah padaku ya?Kau masih mau berteman denganku kan Sehun?"

Xiao Lu memasang puppy eyes'nya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Sehun manja. Sehun mengurut-urut dahinya frustasi.

Sehun begitu gemas dengan kepolosan Xiao Lu. Jika dipikir-pikir sifat Xiao Lu sama seperti Bambi kecil di film Bambi,polos dan mudah terpengaruh. Mungkin jika disney ingin membuat film Bambi 3 mereka akan menunjuk Xiao Lu untuk menjadi pemeran utama Rusa'nya.

"Oke Bamb-.. Xiao lu,aku masih mau berteman denganmu..."

Xiao Lu menyunggingkan Senyuman yang lebar,memamerkan giginya yang rapih dan putih. Matanya berkilat bahagia.

Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikannya, tapi selain senyuman Xiao Lu matanya yang berbinarpun tidak kalah indahnya.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil yang juga mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau makan sekarang Bambi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Xiao Lu.

"Bambi?" tanya Xiao lu sambil melengkungkan alisnya bingung.

"Ya Bambi... Seorang teman harus punya nama panggilan bukan?"

"Tapi kenapa Bambi?" tanya Xiao Lu.

"Karena kau seperti rusa. Mata bulat dan besar,wajah dan tubuh yang kecil,rambut coklat. Dan bodoh seperti Bambi!" Seru Sehun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Bambi. Kau tahu? Arti namaku juga 'Rusa kecil' Jadi sama saja! Cari nama lain Sehun! Kenapa bukan Simba? Simba lebih keren dan kuat! Aku Kuat dan manly seperti Simba!" Jelas Xiao Lu sambil mengangkat Tangannya,memamerkan ototnya yang semu. Sehun terkikik pelan.

"Aish terima saja takdirmu sebagai Rusa kecil! Ayo Bambi! kita mencari makan untuk membentuk otot ditangan kecil ini!" Seru Sehun sambil tertawa keras.

"Cih dasar Grumpy!" Gumam Xiao Lu. Sehun yang berjalan didepan Xiao Lu menoleh.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada! Ayo berangkat Sehun! Aku lapar!" teriak Xiao Lu sambil berlari meninggalkan Sehun menuju pintu utama.

"Aish Rusa bodoh! Memangnya aku tidak mendengarnya apa! Grumpy? Aku ini prince charming!" gumam Sehun lalu berjalan mengikuti Xiao Lu.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan kaki beberapa blok dari apartemen Sehun, Sehun dan Xiao Lu memutuskan untuk makan direstoran Korea yang memikat mata Xiao Lu. Sehun terpaksa makan di restoran korea bernuansa hutan fantasi yang dipenuhi gambar peri-peri kecil,kurcaci dan tanaman rambat ini karena Xiao Lu terus merengek tentang betapa restoran ini sangat indah seperti hutan di film Alice in the wonderland. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tahu alasan sebenarnya Xiao Lu menyukai tempat ini. Karena menurut Sehun, restoran ini lebih mirip penangkaran Rusa.

"Hei Bambi,bisakah makan dengan perlahan? Nanti kau tersedak!" Protes Sehun saat melihat Xiao Lu yang sedang memakan Bibimbap'nya.

"Maaf Sehun,aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku! Nasi Campur sayuran dan saos ini sangat enak!"

"Bibimbap.. Namanya Bibimbap.." Koreksi Sehun.

"Ya bibimbap!Aku tidak pernah memakan makanan ini sebelumnya!Ini akan menjadi makanan favoritku!" Seru Xiao Lu riang dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi. Xiao Lu tidak menggubris Sehun,ia tetap makan dengan cepat seperti anak kelaparan. Sehun hanya menghela napas.

Percuma saja ia mengajak seekor Rusa kelaparan untuk berbicara sekarang. Ia pasti diabaikan. Masih untung ia juga tidak ikut dimakan.

"Sehun.. Boleh aku memesan makanan lain?Aku ingin Jajjangmyeon!" tanya XiaoLu dengan mata berbinar.

"Pesan sesukamu asalkan makan dengan perlahan dan jangan berisik!"

Sehun kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang,sementara Xiao Lu dengan riang memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan favoritnya,Jajjangmyeon.

"Hey Sehun! Ada nasi yang tertinggal dibibirmu!" ucap Xiao Lu sambil menunjuk sudut bibir Sehun.

"STOP!" teriak Xiao Lu saat Sehun akan menggapai sudut bibirnya. Xiao Lu lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan mencondongkan badannya mendekati Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menjilat Butir nasi disudut bibir Sehun lalu mengunyahnya. Ia duduk kembali dengan senyuman menempel diwajahnya. Sementara Sehun menatap Xiao Lu dengan horror.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sehun.

"Aku memakan nasi yang tersisa dibibirmu,hanya itu saja. Kau tadi akan membuang nasi itu kan?Kau tidak boleh membuang nasi walaupun hanya sebutir Sehun, itu sama saja dengan kau tidak menghargai jerih payah para petani.." ucap Xiao Lu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya!Lalu kenapa kau menjilatnya hah?! Kau bisa saja mengambilnya dengan tanganmu!" Protes Sehun.

"Karena Aktris di drama favoritku melakukan ini terhadap kekasihnya! Romantis kan?"

Sehun menghela napas.

"Lagipula tanganku kotor,kau tidak mau kan aku terkena diare dan harus mengurusku?" Tanya XiaoLu polos.

Sehun menangkup wajahnya. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuang TV di apartemennya setelah mereka pulang. Atau membuang Xiao Lu keluar dari apartemennya.

Untungnya Sehun tidak melakukan keduanya. Membuang Xiao Lu maupun TVnya. XiaoLu masih setia menonton Drama kesukaannya di TV Sehun. Sementara Sehun menelepon rekan kerjanya Jongin, di dapur.

"Tolong Jongin,Aku sudah tidak tahan. Saksi kita ini sangat merepotkan. Kau tahu?baru dua malam ia disini tapi aku seperti sudah mengurusnya selama 5 tahun… Bisakah kau membawanya ke apartemenmu?" keluh Sehun sambil bersandar dikulkas besarnya. Jongin tertawa mendengar keluhan sahabatnya.

"Tidak mungkin ia mau. Lagipula ia percaya padamu Sehun. Kami percaya pada kinerjamu.. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi sobat!"

Sehun menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Setelah aku mendapat informasi yang kita perlukan aku akan menendangnya dari apartemenku.. Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar menendang tepat di bokongnya untuk keluar dari apartemenku…" ucap Sehun mantap.

"Hey!Kenapa kau kasar sekali! Kau itu polisi atau apa huh?" Canda Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Ya!Jika kau ada diposisiku kau juga akan bersikap seperti ini! Dia sangat menyebalkan!"

'dan Mesum..' Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

"Hahahaha ya ya baiklah. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menendangnya keluar dari apartemenmu,Aku ,Kakakmu beserta yang lainnya akan menggiringnya sendiri ke Penjara,menemui rekan-rekan serigala busuknya." Ucap Jongin santai. Sehun tertegun dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Maksudmu ?Apa ia akan dimasukkan kedalam penjara juga?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tentu saja bodoh!"

"Ta-tapi, dia tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun. Ia bukan anggota Wolf gang,dia hanya budak ,Jongin. Budak!" Bela Sehun sambil menatap Xiao Lu yang sedang menonton TV di ruang sebelah.

"Tetap saja Sehun-ah. Walaupun ia hanya Budak atau Koki sekalipun ia tetap anggota dari mafia keparat itu."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Sekesal apapun ia terhadap Xiao Lu ia tidak akan pernah tega melihat Xiao Lu masuk kedalam penjara tanpa melakukan kesalahan apapun. Bahkan membayangkannya pun Sehun tidak tega.

"Tapi ia begitu polos…" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Mungkin dihadapanmu ia berakting polos,Tapi siapa tahu ternyata ia psikopat yang gemar memutilasi orang?" canda Jongin.

"Ya!Jaga ucapanmu bodoh!" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Wow wow! Santai Sobat! Aku hanya bercanda!Kenapa kau marah ? Ohhh Jangan-jangan kau sudah terpikat dengan Saksi yang pernah bercumbu denganmu itu ya?" Jongin tertawa terbahak.

"YA! Terpikat kepalamu hah?! Aku tidak bercumbu dengannya! Ha-hanya ciuman biasa! I-itupun karena aku mengira ia wanita!Kalau aku sadar ia seorang laki-laki aku juga tidak sudi!"Bela Sehun cepat. Jongin tertawa mendengar suara temannya yang begitu gugup dan terbata-bata.

"Aish!Puas kau hah?! Sudahlah!Kututup teleponnya!" Sehun lalu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas menuju ruang TV. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keras disamping Xiao Lu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sehun-ah,ada apa?" Tanya Xiao Lu bingung.

"Tidak .. Tidak ada apa-apa.." Jawab Sehun tanpa melirik Xiao Lu sekalipun. Xiao Lu hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali menonton TV. Setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam,Sehun dengan hati-hati mencuri pandang kearah Xiao Lu. Ia memperhatikan wajah Xiao Lu yang sedang serius menonton TV.

_'Tidak mungkin wajah sepolos itu pernah membunuh orang…' _

_'Ia bahkan tidak pantas menjadi seorang pembunuh keji.. Ck, tidak mungkin ada pembunuh mempunyai bulu mata lentik, Wajah semulus bayi,hidung bangir ,bibir yang…'_

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Xiao Lu lembut,membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun tersadar lalu mendapati Xiao Lu sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Uh..Oh ya?Wae?" jawab Sehun salah tingkah.

"Mengapa kau memperhatikanku terus?" Tanya Xiao Lu polos. Sehun membuka bibirnya hendak menjawab namun mengurungkan niatnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,maka ia hanya berdeham lalu duduk dengan kaku.

"Apa… Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Tanya Xiao Lu lagi.

"Ti-tidak ada…Tidak ada yang aneh di wajahmu.." jawab Sehun gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

_"Bahkan wajahmu terlihat sempurna.._"

"Apa?" Tanya Xiao Lu.

Sehun membulatkan mata.

Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan keras,padahal niatnya ia hanya ingin mengatakannya dalam hati.

'Shit.. Kenapa aku mengatakannya dengan keras?Aish bodoh kau Sehun…' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Xiao Lu lagi.

"A-aku bilang apa kau mau bermain ke Lotte World besok?" jawab Sehun asal. Well,terima kasih untuk iklan Lotte World yang –Kebetulan- sedang ditayangkan di TVnya.

"Lotte World?! Kau serius Sehun?!" Tanya Xiao Lu antusias. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tentu aku mau! Sudah lama aku ingin kesana! Gomawo Sehun-ah!" ucap Xiao Lu antusias sambil memeluk Sehun yang diam mematung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur lebih awal! Dah Sehuunn~ Jaljja!" teriak Xiao Lu lalu berlari menuju kamar. Sehun yang memperhatikan Xiao Lu hanya bisa menghela napas berat sambil duduk bersender dengan malas di sofa.

"Bermaksud melindungi harga diri malah mendapat malapetaka.." ucap Sehun.

"Pergi ke Lotte world?!Yang benar saja Sehun! Aarrgghh!" teriaknya frustasi.

Padahal saat masih kecil Sehun tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk pergi ke Lotte World.

"Apa bagusnya tempat itu?Hanya anak manja dan cengeng yang mau pergi ke Lotte world untuk bermain komidi putar,menunggangi patung kuda konyol sambil memakan permen kapas yang lengket!Aku tidak mau!Sebaiknya kau belikan aku novel Sherlock holmes hyung!" ucapnya kala itu,ketika Kris mengajaknya ke Lotte World di ulang tahunnya yang ke-12.

_'Jongin, tidak mungkin ia seorang psikopat . Tidak mungkin seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin mau bermain di Lotte World…_'

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, Kepala Xiao Lu menyembul dari balik pintunya..

"Sehun.. Mau tidur bersamaku?Aku takut.. Tidak ada kontak fisik!Aku bersumpah,ya?" bujuk Xiao Lu sambil tersenyum,memamerkan gigi putihnya.

Sehun menghela napas berat.

_'Dan bagaimana mungkin seorang pembunuh keji takut tidur sendirian?!'_

Dengan lunglai Sehun mematikan TVnya lalu berjalan masuk kekamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

-Sehun's POV-

Aku masih tertidur lelap ketika kurasakan tubuhku berguncang,kupikir itu hanya guncangan yang disebabkan pergerakkan Xiao Lu,mungkin ia sudah bangun . Tapi guncangan itu tetap tidak berhenti dan terasa semakin keras. Apa jangan-jangan,ada gempa?

Dengan panik aku segera bangun dan mendapati alasan tubuhku berguncang dengan hebat adalah Xiao Lu yang melompat-lompat dikasurku. Musibah yang lebih besar daripada gempa.

"Ah!Sehun-ah akhirnya kau bangun!" ucap Xiao Lu riang sambil terus melompat-lompat dikasurku.

"Ya aku sudah bangun. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti melompat-lompat seperti kelinci gila?"

Ia berhenti melompat lalu duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat Sehun?ini sudah jam 9, bukankah sebaiknya kita berangkat pagi-pagi ?" tanyanya antusias.

"Nanti saja.. Aku masih mengantuk?Lagipula Lotte world tidak semenarik yang kau pikir.." kataku malas sambil kembali menyelimuti tubuhku dan kembali berbaring.

"Sehuunn!ayo bangun!Kau harus bersiap-siap!" rajuk Xiao Lu sambil mengguncang tubuhku.

"Sehunaaa!Kita harus berangkat ke Lotte world sekarang!" rengeknya sambil terus mengguncang tubuhku. Dengan kesal aku beranjak duduk dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Aish! Kita tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini ok?!Kita akan tinggal dirumah! Aku akan beristirahat disini karena aku harus bekerja besok, dan kau akan menonton TV dengan patuh!Arraseo?" bentakku kasar tepat dihadapannya. Ia terdiam sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Oh tidak Bambi jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, Kita tetap tidak akan pergi.." tolakku mantap. Xiao Lu menggembungkan pipinya. Puppy eyesnya terus menyerangku.

Sial,Kalau ia begini terus aku bisa…

"Argh Baiklah! Kita pergi ke Lotte World!" kataku sambil beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Kudengar sorakkan kemenangan dari Xiao Lu.

Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatmu.

Akhirnya aku –dengan terpaksa- setuju untuk pergi ke Lotte World dan seperti yang sudah kuduga Bambi yang sedang merasa senang lebih berisik dan menyebalkan daripada Bambi dalam keadaan normal.

"Sehun apa nanti disana ada yang menjual permen kapas?Ah tentu saja! Anak-anak suka permen kapas,pasti banyak penjual permen kapas disana! Oh ya, Sehun! Apa disana ada badut Donald duck?Atau mickey Mouse?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Lu,Dengar.. Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengoceh aku akan menghentikkan mobilku dan kita akan berbalik kembali kerumah!Arraseo?" kataku sambil membenarkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungku.

"Baiklah.." ucap Xiao Lu akhirnya.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka keadaan menjadi lebih canggung tanpa ada ocehan yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Kami berdua diam,yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobilku yang sedang melaju.

"Jadi,sejak kapan kau bergabung dengan wolf gang?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya saat itu aku akan menonton pertunjukan yang berhubungan dengan kartun Bambi ,karena yang aku ingat aku sedang melihat badut Bambi yang lucu. Aku juga memakai baju bergambar Bambi,bahkan bajunya masih kusimpan dengan baik… Kalau dilihat dari ukurannya mungkin aku berusia 3 atau 4 tahun Kala itu. " Jelasnya sambil menerawang.

"Lalu,ketika aku sedang melihat badut, tiba-tiba Mr. Lang menggendongku. Aku masih mengingat wajah muda Mr. Lang menggendongku dan asap cerutunya berhembus dimukaku. Sejak saat itu aku hidup bersamanya,bersama mereka. Mr. Lang juga tidak pernah menjawab jika aku menanyakan keberadaan orang tuaku. Ia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan apapun tentang diriku kecuali tempat dimana ia bertemu denganku. Jadi setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku ini berasal dari Hongkong.." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil..

"Mr. Lang juga mengatakan alasan kenapa aku bisa bersamanya,ia bilang orang tuaku menjualku padanya,karena mereka begitu miskin dan membutuhkan uang." Lanjutnya dengan muka sedih. Walaupun aku tidak yakin apa Lang keparat itu berkata jujur pada Xiao Lu. Aku tetap merasa kasihan kepadanya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan orang tua sejak kecil.

"Lu… Maafkan aku.." kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun." Katanya lembut,lalu kembali tersenyum. Akhirnya kami kembali diam,terperangkap dalam pikiran masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi yang aku tahu pasti,pikiranku dipenuhi olehnya. Sekarang,pagi ini atau ketika aku bersiap tidur. Walaupun jarak kami hanya beberapa meter seperti sekarang ,ia tetap muncul dipikiranku. Entahlah, Memikirkannya seperti menjadi kebiasaan untukku.

Aku sepertinya benar-benar perlu berkonsultasi dengan seorang psikolog.

Saat kami sampai di Lotte World ia berteriak senang lalu berlari menuju gerbang masuk. Dengan malas aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Wah ditemani paman bermain ya dik?" Tanya seorang penjaga loket kepada Xiao Lu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, apa yang ia maksud dengan 'paman' itu adalah aku?

Xiao Lu tekikik geli.

"Ya,tuan! Aku sedang bermain dengan pamanku!" jawabnya sambil mencibir kearahku. Aku memelototinya.

"Wah kau paman yang baik tuan! Keponakanmu pasti senang mempunyai paman sepertimu! Silahkan bersenang-senang!" teriak penjaga loket itu dengan riang kepadaku.

Well,kau tidak akan teriak seriang itu setelah aku menghajar wajahmu!

Xiao Lu masih tertawa tebahak-bahak saat kami masuk kedalam Lotte World.

"Paman katanya? Cih apakah aku terlihat tua?!" gerutuku.

"Ahahahhaha Wajar saja,kau berpakaian seperti itu Sehun!"

"Hei apa salahnya memakai pakaian seperti ini? Dengan memakai kemeja hitam dan celana jins,kacamata hitam,parfum maskulin dan sepatu kulit yang mengkilat seperti ini,pasti wanita-wanita sudah bertekuk lutut didepanku!" ucapku sambil menggulung lengan kemeja _hugo boss_ku sampai batas siku.

"Ya jika kau sedang berada di Klub kawasan elit seperti Cheondamdong. Tapi Ini taman bermain Sehun, Bukan Klub!" cibirnya sambil masih tertawa.

"Jadi kau pikir aku harus berpakaian sepertimu?" tanyaku padanya. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak mau berpakaian seperti anak TK yang lebih terlihat seperti buku gambar berjalan!"

Oke,aku tidak bermaksud kejam mengatainnya seperti itu,tapi Lihat saja penampilannya. Berwarna warni,seperti habis kejatuhan cat. Baju biru muda dengan corak abstrak berwarna putih dan longgar,Celana ketat hitam berpola bunga,topi beanie berwarna ungu, Sepatu Boots merk _Doc Marten_ berwarna pink . Well memang terlihat cocok untuk kulit Xiao Lu yang putih (Maka dari itu aku setuju membelikan pakainnya tadi sebelum kami kesini,karena memang cocok untuknya) . Ia juga terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi,jika kami berjalan bersama aku terlihat seperti Pria tua hidung belang yang mengencani anak-anak dibawah umur. Hell! Kalau Jongin melihatnya pasti ia akan mencibirku dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Wah Sehun! Bolehkah aku naik wahana itu?" Tanya Xiao Lu riang sambil menarik-narik kemejaku. Aku menatapnya dengan malas.

"Terserah kau saja,asal jangan merepotkanku.." kataku sambil membenarkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidungku. Ia akhirnya berlari menuju satu wahana dengan antusias sementara aku duduk disalah satu kursi sambil terus mengawasinya. Sambil menunggunya bermain aku memutuskan untuk menelepon rekan kerjaku,Yixing.

"Hai Xingxing.. Sedang dimana kau?" tanyaku setelah Yixing mengangkat telepon.

"Oh hai Hun! AKu sedang dirumah. Ada apa?"

"Mmm begini,bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" mohonku padanya.

"Melakukan apa Hun?"

"Begini,kau kan mempunyai banyak rekan kepolisian di Cina. Bisakah kau mencarikan data seseorang dari divisi orang-orang yang hilang di Hongkong?"

"Hmm Baiklah. Sebentar,bisakah kau mengatakan ciri-ciri orang itu dengan lebih jelas Hun?" tanyanya.

"Uhmm.. Dia sepertinya berumur 20an entahlah tapi ia seperti anak 15 tahun… Tapi sebenarnya sikapnya lebih mirip anak berusia 5 tahun.." kataku sambil memperhatikan dari jauh Xiao Lu yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya,kesal karena antrian yang sangat panjang. Aku terkikik geli.

"Oh Sehun apa kau sedang menghisap ganja?apa kau sedang teler? Kalau iya,aku sebaiknya menutup teleponku.." Ancam Yixing.

"Eh! Ya Maaf Yixing! Aku tidak tahu pasti umurnya.." kataku akhirnya.

"Ah! Bisakah kau mencarikan tanggal rilis kartun bambi untukku di internet?" tanyaku pada Yixing. Yixing tidak menjawab.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak teler, Yixing. Ayolah! Aku serius…"

"Baiklah… Tunggu sebentar.." katanya.

"Kartun Bambi rilis pada tahun 1942.." Jawabnya setelah beberapa menit.

"1942?Ey,tidak mungkin ia setua itu.. Xingxing,bisa kau carikan lagi tanggal rilis kartun Bambi yang ke-2?"

Yixing tidak menjawab,tapi bisa kudengar suara ketikan dari keyboard laptopnya.

"Tahun 1994.. Oke sebenarnya ada apa Sehun?Kau membuatku penasaran.." tanyanya. Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Apa kau ingat Saksi plus anggota wolf gang yang kuceritakan di markas?" tanyaku pada Yixing.

"Ia menceritakan beberapa hal padaku. Dan aku bermaksud untuk mencari keluarganya dengan beberapa informasi yang kudapat darinya.." jelasku akhirnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau peduli padanya Hun?" Tanya Yixing. Aku tidak menjawab. Karena sebenarnya akupun tidak tahu kenapa dan sejak kapan aku peduli padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Xing. Seperti balas jasa atas apa yang ia lakukan padaku ketika aku disekap. Ia memberiku makan dan mengobati lukaku dulu."

"Balas Jasa.. Yeah,cukup logis…" gumam Yixing.

Aku terkekeh.

"Oke jadi ia mengatakan ia diculik oleh ketika ia akan menonton pertunjukan Bambi di Hongkong. Dan kalau Film Bambi dirilis pada tahun itu mungkin ia juga diculik ditahun yang sama.."

"Walaupun ia bilang orang tuanya menjualnya kepada Wolf Gang tapi aku tidak percaya." Lanjutku.

Orang tua mana yang tega menjual anak seimut Xiao Lu.

"Ia juga bilang usianya ketika itu antara 3 sampai 4 tahun. Ia memakai Kaus bergambar bambi. Dan namanya Xiao Lu. Itu saja,kuharap dengan informasi itu kau bisa membantuku mencari identitasnya Yixing.."

"Akan kuusahakan Sehun. Sudah kucatat semuanya, Aku akan mengumpulkan seluruh data anak yang hilang di hongkong pada tahun 1994. Aku juga akan menspesifikasikan lokasi hilangnya di Disney Land karena Bambi kartun produksi Disney,mungkin saja ia sedang disana kala itu." Jelas Yixing.

"Thanks Yixing.. Aku mengandalkanmu.."

"Sama-sama Hun. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada perkembangan ok? Sudah ya! Bye!" katanya lalu menutup telepon. Aku menghela napas lega lalu memperhatikan antrian di wahana tempat Xiao Lu mengantri. Sosok kecilnya tidak terlihat lagi diantrian,mungkin ia sudah masuk kewahana itu dan bermain. Tapi saat wahana itu berhenti dan semua yang bermain keluar dari tempat wahana tersebut aku tidak menemukan sosoknya. Bahkan sampai pengantri baru bermain di wahana itu ia tidak kunjung keluar. Kemana dia?!

Dengan segera aku berlari mendekati wahana itu.

"Permisi. Apa tadi kau melihat laki-laki kecil,berambut coklat madu,bertopi ungu dan memakai baju biru muda dan putih ?" tanyaku pada seorang penjaga.

"Ah! Anak laki-laki manis yang memakai boots pink itu?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ia tadi berteriak memanggilmu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar. Ia tadi bertanya kios permen kapas padaku. Jadi sepertinya ia kesana.." jelasnya sambil menunjuk arah yang dilalui Xiao Lu. Setelah berterima kasih aku berlari dengan cepat menuju Kios permen kapas. Tapi Hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak ada disitu.

"Xiao Lu!" teriakku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencarinya.

"Xiao Lu!" teriakku lagi sambil berlari. Sudah berlari jauh kemanapun ia tetap tidak ada. Kemana dia? Apa dia diculik? Tidak ,jangan berpikir seperti itu Sehun! Apa ia Kabur? Tidak ,mana mungkin ia kabur!

Ia tidak akan kabur dariku…

Tidak Boleh…

"Sehun?"

Dengan cepat aku menoleh dan melihatnya berdiri dibelakangku sambil memakan permen kapas berwarna pink.

"XIAO LU!KAU PIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! DARI MANA SAJA KAU HAH?!" teriakku marah sambil mencengkeram bahunya keras. Walaupun ia meringis,aku tetap mencengkeram bahunya. Agar ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"Sehun.. Sakit…" keluhnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Xiao Lu! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?!Siapa yang mengizinkanmu meninggalkanku seperti tadi!" teriakku lagi.

"Maafkan aku,tapi aku hanya pergi untuk membeli permen kapas dan membeli minuman untukmu. Saat aku kembali kau sudah tidak ada. Jadi aku menunggumu di dekat tempatmu duduk. Lalu penjaga wahana mengatakan kalau kau mencariku disini.." jelasnya dengan takut.

"Kau! Jangan pernah pergi tanpa diriku mengerti?!"

Ia mengangguk cepat. Aku lalu melepas cengkeramanku dibahunya. Aku meliriknya yang masih menunduk. Dan melihat sebuah kaleng minuman bersoda digenggamannya. Aku menghela napas lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudahlah,kau mau bermain apa lagi?" tanyaku sambil menariknya untuk melangkah pergi. Ia berjalan pelan dibelakangku.

"Sehun… Kau tidak usah menggenggamku terus seperti ini.. Aku tidak akan hilang seperti tadi."

Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap menggenggam tangannya erat.

Aku terus menggenggamnya.

Karena kejadian tadi membuatku tersadar,kalau aku takut.

Takut Kehilangannya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

HAI SEMUANYAA! HAPPY 2years with EXO!

Ahhh gak nyangka udah 2 tahun ngenal 12 bocah2 itu /terharu/

Anyway,sebagai hadiah akhirnya Chapter ber Smut Scene aku post! /YEHET/

Maaf kalau kurang bagus dan Hot ,maklum pemula!

Semoga gak mengecewakan deh,happy reading! *smooch*

Jangan lupa follow twitterku yaa wufanqing

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hai Hyung!" Sapaku pada Kyungsoo Hyung yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Oh Hai Sehun! Silahkan Masuk!" tawarnya. Aku lalu masuk ke Lab tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo adalah seorang ilmuwan yang dipekerjakan kantorku untuk membuat senjata dan barang-barang canggih . Well walaupun ia sedikit… Aneh dan Gila.. Tapi barang-barang yang ia ciptakan sangat canggih, mirip dengan barang-barang agen rahasia seperti di TV ! Yeah walaupun sebagian barangnya seaneh dirinya. Seperti baru-baru ini, ia membuat Pistol dengan sensor suara desahan.

"Apa yang kau perlukan Opsir? Borgol listrik?Pistol Baru?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak aku tidak butuh pistol baru.. Apalagi pistol sensor suara desahan itu. Jongin pernah mencobanya dan hasilnya tidak begitu baik…" kataku. Yang benar saja! Jongin harus mendesah dengan lama agar pelatuknya bisa ditekan. Sebelum ia bisa menembak seseorang ,sepertinya ia sudah terlebih dahulu dihajar warga karena dikira mempunyai kelainan Seks.

"Sebenarnya aku butuh kalung GPS yang kau ciptakan tahun lalu.."

"Untuk seseorang.. Agar ia tidak pergi kemana-mana.." lanjutku. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tenang saja Opsir Sehun aku akan mengambilnya untukmu! Tunggu disini!" serunya lalu pergi keruang penyimpanan. Ia kembali sambil mengayunkan sebuah kalung perak berliontin huruf 'H' ditangannya.

"Ini kalungnya. Tapi maaf yang tersisa hanya yang berliontin huruf H, huruf S sudah diambil oleh kapten Suho. Tapi H juga pantas untukmu.. Hun.. Se-Hun." Ucapnya sambil menerawang.

Benarkan dia aneh?

"Oh ya! Aku juga sudah mengupgrade fiturnya! Kau bisa menghubungkan kalung ini ke Ponselmu dengan jaringan nirkabel! Tinggal tekan permata kecil ditengahnya maka ia akan memberikan sinyal keberadannya,kau bisa langsung melacak lokasinya dalam beberapa detik!" Jelasnya antusias.

"Oh dan kau tahu apa fitur yang lebih spesial di kalung ini?" Bisiknya –sok- misterius.

"SELF DESTRUCTION!" teriaknya antusias sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi ,bingung.

"Well,aku tidak mau menghancurkan tubuh seseorang. Aku mau melindunginya bukan meledakkan tubuhnya menjadi berkeping keping.."

"Duh Sehun! Apa kau tidak mengantisipasi hal-hal buruk seperti kalungnya bisa saja dicuri oleh orang?" tanyanya.

"Kalaupun dicuri aku bisa meminta yang baru padamu. Lagipula meledakkan tubuh seseorang hanya karena ia mencuri kalung bukankah berlebihan?"

"AH well apa katamu Jenius!" Cibirnya.

"Self Destruction itu akan meledak 3 detik setelah diaktifkan. Tapi Self Destruction itu hanya bisa diaktifkan jika passwordnya benar." Ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat kearahku dengan pelan. Membuatku refleks mundur,menjauhinya. Saat ia berdiri tepat didepanku,ia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan berbisik,

"Dan passwordnya adalah 'detective Soolock holmes'.."

* * *

"Aku pulang.." teriakku saat masuk ke apartemen. Derap langkah kaki Xiao Lu terdengar keras ketika ia berlari untuk menghampiriku.

"Oh! Sehun kau sudah pulang!" teriaknya riang didepanku.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tas kerja dan jaket kulitku. Ini terdengar aneh sih, tapi ia bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya pulang.

"Ya begitulah. Aku lelah.." kataku lalu merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Sehun! Jangan duduk dulu cepat mandi lalu makan! Aku memasak sesuatu untukmu!" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Aish oke aku akan mandi!" gerutuku sambil beranjak dari sofa.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, aku menyempatkan diri mengecek dapur. Aku menghela napas lega.

Walaupun sedikit berantakkan tapi dapurku tidak hancur. Syukurlah.

Setelah mandi aku beranjak menuju dapur. Xiao Lu sudah duduk manis dimeja makan dengan semangkuk besar-

Apa ini? Sampah makanan bekas kemarin?

"Sehun ayo duduk! Lihat aku membuat bibimbap! Aku mendapat resepnya di internet!"

Oh ternyata Bibimbap.

"Dari internet?Kau menggunakan laptopku?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Aku bosan. Jadi kupakai Laptopmu untuk bermain.." jawabnya.

"Oh.." gumamku,mengerti.

Aku dengan ragu mengambil sesendok samp-Bibimbap itu dari mangkok lalu menyuapinya kedalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya antusias. Dengan susah payah aku menelannya.

"Apa yang kau pakai untuk saosnya Lu?" tanyaku.

"Oh karena tidak ada gochujang (A/N:saos khusus untuk bibimbap) jadi aku pakai kecap asin yang dicampur dengan saos tomat!" jelasnya. Aku membelalakkan mata. Pantas rasanya aneh.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan menelan bibimbap (?) yang di buat Xiao Lu,bibimbap itu habis tak tersisa. Aku sengaja tidak menyisakkan satu sendok pun untuk Xiao Lu,membuatnya cemberut karena hanya bisa memakan sup sisa tadi pagi.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan perutnya menderita seperti perutku.

"Ah Xiao Lu ada sesuatu untukmu.." kataku ketika kami duduk di sofa ruang TV. Aku mengeluarkan Kalung GPS itu dari saku celanaku.

"Ini Kalung GPS yang bisa melacak keberadaanmu. Kalau kau tekan ini keberadaanmu akan langsung terlacak olehku.." kataku sambil menekan permata kecil ditengahnya.

"Lihat lokasimu langsung muncul di Hpku.." kataku sambil memperlihatkan Layar ponselku.

Dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka ia menimang-nimang kalung itu ditangannya.

"Terima kasih Sehun.." katanya. Ia lalu memasang kalung itu di leher mulusnya.

"Uh.. Sehun,bisa tolong aku? Ujungnya susah terkait.."

Aku menyuruhnya berbalik lalu mengaitkan kalung itu. Lehernya sungguh mulus dan mengeluarkan harum yang sangat manis.

_Xiao Lu mempunyai aroma yang sangat manis. _

_Xiao Lu sangat manis._

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya setelah berbalik menghadap padaku.

"Manis.." kataku sambil tersenyum.

Eh,Apa yang kau bilang barusan Oh Sehun?

"Ah Oh maksudku kalung itu yang manis.. Bukan kau.. ahahhahaha…" tukasku salah tingkah.

"Aku tahu…" katanya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sehun. Atas semuanya.. Terima kasih karena sudah menepati janjmu,untuk melindungiku.." katanya pelan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih janji tetaplah sebuah janji bukan? Aku harus menepatinya."

"Kalau kau tidak pernah berjanji untuk melindungiku apakah itu artinya kau tidak akan melindungiku seperti sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ya.. Mungkin.." jawabku.

_Tentu aku akan tetap melindungimu. Melindungimu __bukan lagi hanya sebuah janji,tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaanku._

"Kalau bukan aku yang disekap disana. Apa kau akan tetap menemuiku sekarang?" tanyaku padanya. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Iya, mungkin… Aku percaya walaupun kita tidak bertemu dulu ,Kalau kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kita pasti akan bertemu di lain waktu." Jelasnya. Aku tertawa.

"Takdir?" tanyaku.

"Ya Takdir. Tuhan tidak akan mengatakan 'tidak' pada hal-hal yang baik, ia akan memberikannya diwaktu yang tepat tanpa kita meminta. Itulah definisi takdir menurutku. Hal baik diwaktu yang tepat." Jelasnya sambil menerawang.

"Apa kau tidak percaya pada takdir?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Memangnya kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau dan aku Lahir dinegara yang berbeda,tinggal ditempat yang berbeda dan menjalani hidup yang bertentangan. Tapi aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu. Bertemu Sehun adalah hal terbaik yang aku dapatkan selama hidupku." Jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan mata berbinarnya.

Sepertinya aku terhipnotis oleh mata berbinar itu,karena entah kenapa aku bisa dengan lancar mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya –begitupun aku- terkejut.

"Aku tidak percaya pada takdir,tapi aku akan mempercayainya jika memang aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganmu."

Ia tersenyum,lalu tertawa malu-malu. Pipinya yang mulus merona merah,membuatku terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Ucapanku memang membuatku salah tingkah dan malu.

Tapi ,aku tidak menyesali kalimat itu pernah keluar dari mulutku.

Akhirnya malam ini aku tidak tidur dengannya.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengannya setelah –dengan bodohnya- aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang menggelikan seperti ,

"_Aku tidak percaya pada takdir,tapi aku akan mempercayainya jika memang aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu denganmu."_

Oh ayolah Sehun kembali ke akal sehatmu!

Pertama, dia adalah anggota mafia yang paling kau benci.

Kedua, ia adalah laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki.

Ketiga,kau mempunyai tunangan.

Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal gombal seperti itu pada tunanganmu, Minah.

Ah Minah,sedang apa dia sekarang?Beberapa hari ini aku belum sempat menghubunginya.

Ketika aku hendak menghubungi Minah, pintu kamarku terbuka. Dengan buru-buru aku meletakkan ponselku lalu menutup mataku,berpura-pura tidur. Aku mendengar langkah Xiao Lu mulai mendekatiku. Saat kuintip, ia sudah berdiri didepanku sambil mengucek matanya. Ia memakai kaos dan celana pendek putih yang kubelikan setelah kami pulang dari Lotte World kemarin. Ia lalu berjongkok didepanku,menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Aku dengan otomatis menutup mataku rapat. Tangan halusnya membelai pipiku dan merapikan rambutku. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu kurasakan bibir lembutnya menempel dipipiku.

Membuat jantungku berdegup cepat.

"Sehun-ah… Kenapa kau begitu baik? Jangan berlaku baik padaku. Karena aku…Aku-"

Kudengar isak tangis keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun.." lirihnya. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata lalu memandangi dirinya yang sedang menutup wajahnya dan menangis.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Ia mendongak,terkejut melihatku terbangun.

"Se-Sehun?Apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air matanya cepat.

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak tertidur.."

Ia memandangiku dan terus terdiam. Hidungnya masih memerah setelah ia menangis. Jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini,aku pasti sudah menggigit hidung bangir itu dengan gemas.

"Jawab pertanyaanku,kenapa aku tidak boleh berlaku baik padamu?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku.. Aku tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu Sehun.. Aku tidak pantas menerimanya…" jawabnya sambil menahan tangis. Aku beranjak duduk dihadapannya,kutarik ia untuk duduk diantara kakiku.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?!" bentakku.

"Karena aku memang tidak pantas Sehun-ah! Aku bukan orang baik, Aku jahat!Aku begitu jahat padamu !" teriaknya. Aku mengeratkan rahangku menahan kesal. Dengan keras aku mencengkeram Bahunya.

"Berhenti mengatai dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan orang jahat."

_Tidak ada orang jahat yang seindah dirimu._

"Lalu,kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini?! Mr. Lang,Kelompok wolf gang, mereka menyiksaku dengan tanpa perasaan. Bahkan orang tuaku sendiri menjualku. Apa karena aku bukan anak yang baik untuk mereka?!Apa aku memang tidak berharga?!Apa aku tidak layak dicintai?" katanya sambil terus menangis.

Dadaku terasa sesak mendengar tangisan pilu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya,melindungi sosok rapuh itu agar tidak hancur.

"Apa yang salah dariku Sehun?" Lirihnya.

Ia terisak didadaku,tangannya mencengkeram kaosku keras. Sementara aku mengusap punggungnya lembut,berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari dirimu Lu. Hanya saja,mereka tidak melihatmu dengan benar." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu,bagaimana denganmu Sehun?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatapku dengan sedih.

"Seperti apa diriku dimatamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku Ingin melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya dan aku ingin mengenalmu dengan benar." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Ketika kau ingin tertawa,tertawalah. Ketika kau ingin menangis,menangislah. Jika kau ingin marah,keluarkanlah. Jangan takut,aku tidak akan membenci atau melukaimu. Tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya."

_Hanya padaku._

Ia tersenyum, senyuman indah yang selalu aku sukai.

Ia lalu mencium bibirku.

Menciumnya lembut hingga aku terbuai dalam diam.

"Ini aku yang sebenarnya Sehun. Aku yang menciummu tadi adalah diriku yang sebenar-benarnya." Katanya pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah lancang menciummu.. Maaf aku melanggar janji pertemanan kita Sehun."

"Berhenti berkata Maaf. Ini bukan salahmu.." kataku lalu mencium bibirnya.

_Karena ini seluruhnya salahku._

_Aku bersalah karena aku membiarkan diriku hanyut dalam pesonamu. _

"Yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah aku." Kataku setelah berhenti menciumnya,dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

_Maaf,karena aku selalu menyangkalnya. _

_Menyangkal bahwa Selama ini,_

_Aku Sebenarnya menginginkanmu._

"Aku.. Menginginkanmu Lu..." lanjutku lalu mencium bibirnya lagi. Aku melumat bibirnya dengan pelan,lidahku menjilati setiap inci bibir merah buah plumnya. Ia menggenggam kerah kaosku keras,menarikku untuk lebih dalam menciumnya,membiarkan lidahku menjelajah setiap sudut mulutnya.

Ia lalu mendorongku pelan. Napasnya tersengal,begitupun dengan napasku.

"Sehun.. Jangan memaksakan dirimu.." katanya lirih.

Aku lalu menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya.

"Tidak,tidak ada yang memaksaku untuk hal ini.. Aku sendiri yang menginginkan ini..." kataku pelan.

"Aku menginginkanmu seutuhnya,Lu.."

Entah terpengaruhi oleh keadaan.

Atau karena gairahku sudah diambang batas.

Tapi aku benar benar ingin melakukannya sekarang.

Walaupun Otakku berteriak, 'Tidak Sehun! Ini salah! Ia Pria!Kau tidak bisa bercinta dengan pria!hentikan ini!'

Aku tetap membiarkannya naik kepangkuanku,memeluk leherku erat dan mulai mencium bibirku lagi.

_Jika memang ini salah._

_Aku tidak pernah merasa sebenar ini untuk melakukan kesalahan._

* * *

Sehun dengan ganas membalas ciuman dari bibir Xiao Lu. Memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Xiao Lu,menjilati rongga mulut itu dengan liar. Xiao Lu hanya pasrah,membuka mulutnya untuk Lidah sehun yang sekarang sedang menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Hidung mereka beradu saat keduanya berusaha mengimbangi ciuman masing-masing,memiringkan wajah mereka kekiri dan kekanan. Tangan Sehun bergerak menelusup kedalam kaos Xiao Lu. Merasakan kulit halus itu ditelapak tangannya.

Xiao Lu melenguh membuat Sehun lebih berani untuk bertindak. Dengan pelan ia mengelus puting kecil Xiao Lu untuk mendengar desahan menggoda itu lagi berkali-kali dikupingnya. Ciumannya turun ke rahang Xiao Lu,menyisakkan jejak saliva disekitarnya. Sehun menggigit kecil leher Xiao Lu dan menjilat bekas gigitannya,membuat Xiao Lu melenguh geli. Dengan napas memburu Sehun melepas ciumannya,matanya menatap mata Xiao Lu yang sayu namun memancarkan gairah yang memuncak. Dengan perlahan ia menarik baju Xiao Lu hingga terlepas lalu menarik tubuh Xiao Lu mendekat untuk menciumi dada kurusnya. Lidahnya menjilati puting Xiao Lu, membuat Xiao Lu mendesah,bergetar dalam pelukkan Sehun. Tangannya yang bebas turun ke celana Xiao Lu. Membuka kancing dan resletingnya dengan cepat lalu menggenggam kejantanan Xiao Lu yang masih tertutup Celana dalam.

Dan saat itu juga kenyataan memukul Sehun telak.

Xiao Lu adalah laki-laki dan bukan wanita.

Ia tidak mempunyai vagina atau payudara, melainkan penis yang sekarang sedang menegang dalam genggaman Sehun.

Otak Sehun berteriak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti lalu pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Tapi suara jantung Sehun yang berdegup cepat memenuhi pendengaran Sehun,sehingga ia tidak mendengar perintah otaknya dan tetap melakukannya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa gugup, entah karena ini pengalaman pertamanya bercinta dengan seorang Pria atau karena Pria yang sedang bercinta dengannya.

Tapi Sehun sangat sadar,akibat ia gugup adalah pria yang sedang bercinta dengannya.

"Ahhh.. Se-sehuuunn.." Desah Xiao Lu sambil memejamkan mata ketika dengan sengaja Sehun menggenggam kejantanan Xiao Lu yang masih tertutup kain lebih keras. Sehun menyeringai. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kejantanan Xiao Lu dari celananya dan mengocoknya pelan. Lidahnya masih dengan lihai menjilati kulit tubuh Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu bergetar digenggamannya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun, tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Bibir Sehun naik ke atas menuju kuping Xiao Lu. Menjilat dan menggigiti daun kuping Xiao Lu sambil mendesah dan berbisik,

"Telanjangi Aku…"

Bisikkan Sehun di Kuping Xiao Lu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Xiao Lu dengan perlahan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun. Ia lalu menarik tangan Sehun untuk ikut berdiri dengannya. Mata Sehun yang berkilat penuh gairah terus memperhatikan pergerakkan Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu lebih dulu menurunkan celananya,menyuguhkan kepada Sehun Tubuh telanjangnya yang mulus dan mengkilat karena keringat. Sehun pernah melihat Xiao Lu telanjang sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka tubuh itu dapat menyulut gairahnya seperti sekarang.

Dengan susah payah ia menelan air liurnya.

Xiao Lu mendekati tubuh Sehun sambil tersenyum menggoda,Sehun membalas senyuman itu dengan seringaian mempesonanya . Dengan cepat ia membuka baju Sehun. Mengelus tubuh Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna dengan seduktif. Ia lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar dada Sehun,sambil kedua tangannya dengan sibuk melepas tali celana tidur Sehun. Xiao Lu ikut menurunkan badannya ketika ia melepas celana Sehun. Ia lalu berlutut dihadapan kejantanan Sehun dan mendongak,memberikan senyuman polos untuk sehun sebelum jemarinya memegang kejantanan Sehun yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat ketika Xiao Lu memasukkan kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulut kecilnya. Kepalanya maju mundur,berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

"Ohh Xiao Lu.. Ahhhh…."Desah Sehun saat Xiao Lu menjilati kepala kejatanannya. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Xiao Lu,sesekali menjambak dan mendesah ketika lidah Xiao Lu menjilati setiap inci batang Kejantanannya. Pinggulnya maju-mundur,menggerakkan kejantanannya di mulut Xiao Lu kedalam dan keluar.

"Ohhh Yeaahhh… Ahhhhh…" desahnya ketika Xiao Lu menyedot twins ballnya kuat.

"Ahhhh.. Hentikanhh.. Sudah Cukupp foreplaynya." Ucapnya sambil menarik Xiao Lu untuk berdiri.

Saat Xiao Lu sudah berdiri dihadapannya Sehun hanya diam, rona merah muncul dipipinya. Xiao Lu memiringkan kepalanya,bingung melihat tingkah Sehun yang malu-malu.

"Mmmmm… Apa yang harus kulakukan sebelum kita melakukannya?" Tanya Sehun kikuk.

Xiao Lu tertawa kecil. Dengan pelan ia mendorong Sehun untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Dengan sabar sehun mengantisipasi pergerakkan Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Lututnya ia tumpu di samping kedua kaki Sehun. Keduanya mendesah ketika kejantanan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Dengan tangan kurusnya Xiao Lu mengambil tangan Sehun dan menjilati jari tengah dan jari telunjuk Sehun dengan Seduktif. Lalu ia menuntun tangan Sehun menuju ke bokongnya. Ia menggerakan tangan Sehun melingkar di sekitar lubangnya sebelum mendorong jari Sehun kedalam lubangnya. Xiao Lu mendesah,matanya terpejam erat saat merasakan jari Sehun menusuk lubangnya berkali-kali. Sehun menjilat bibirnya melihat wajah Xiao Lu yang sedang kenikmatan. Ia mengambil alih dan segera menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat dilubang Xiao Lu.

"Yaaahh… Seperti ituuuhh.." Desah Xiao Lu. Sehun terus menggerakkan jarinya. Kejantanannya kembali berkedut-kedut hanya dengan melihat wajah Xiao Lu yang begitu menggoda. Ia lalu menambah digit jarinya, membuat Xiao Lu mengerang,mendesah lebih keras.

"Sehunnnhhh.. Ahhhh Ohhhh A-Aku ingiinn kauuu nggghhh.."

Sehun mengerti,dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Xiao Lu. Tangannya memegang pinggul Xiao Lu dan mengarahkan lubang Xiao Lu tepat diatas Juniornya.

"Duduklah dengan perlahan sayang..." ucapnya Seduktif. Xiao Lu mencengkeram bahu Sehun kuat ketika ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Lubangnya terasa perih ketika dimasukki kejantanan Sehun yang besar. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di bahu Sehun saat seluruh kejantanan Sehun sudah masuk dilubangnya.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Sehun khawatir sambil mengelus punggung Xiao Lu.

"Ya.. Tidak.. Tunggu sebentar.." Jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun tertawa.

"Baiklah, Santai saja. Kalau kau sudah si- ahhhh Xiao Lu!" pekik Sehun saat tiba-tiba Xiao Lu mengenjot tubuhnya pelan. Xiao Lu masih bergerak dengan pelan membuat Sehun tidak sabar. Ia berinisiatif untuk menarik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri,menggenjot kejantanannya masuk lebih cepat. Xiao Lu mendongak,mendesah lebih keras. Langit-langit terasa berputar disekelilingnya.

"Ahhhh Sehuniie-hhh!" Pekiknya keras. Sehun berhenti bergerak.

"Kenapa?! Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya cemas..

"Tidak.."

'_Kau tidak akan pernah menyakitiku..'_

"Hanya saja disitu Ohhhh aahhhh disituuuh ahhh… Sehunnhh!" desahnya saat Sehun kembali menusukkan kejantanannya ke titik yang sama. Sehun menyeringai,ia tahu ia sudah menemukan titik kenikmatan Xiao Lu. Namun dengan sengaja ia menggenjot kejantanannya pelan,otak jahil Sehun menyuruhnya untuk mempermainkan Xiao Lu sedikit.

"Se-Sehun..." Lirih Xiao Lu sambil memuka matanya pelan, mengintip sedikit kearah Sehun. Ia Menatap Sehun kebingungan saat Sehun memperlambat gerakkannya.

Bergerak pelan namun tetap menggoda. Mata bergairahnya menatap mata Xiao Lu yang sayu. Seringaian jahil tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Ahhh… Se-Sehunnnh Pleasee.." Mohon Xiao Lu.

"Sehunie.. Kumohon…" rengek XiaoLu lagi. Sehun hanya menyeringai puas dan masih menggenjot Luhan dengan pelan. Tubuh Xiao Lu bergerak untuk menyongsong Sehun. Tapi dengan kuat Sehun mencengkeram pinggang Xiao Lu,menghentikan pergerakkannya. Membuat Xiao Lu mengerang,menangis menagih kenikmatan yang belum Sehun berikan juga.

Ia ingin Sehun. Ia membutuhkan Sehun.

"Tidak. Cium aku dulu..." tagih Sehun. Suaranya yang berat membuat Xiao Lu merinding. Napasnya yang hangat menggelitik kuping Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu dengan patuh mencium Sehun. Menciumi bibir Sehun yang tipis,hingga turun ke rahangnya yang tajam dan tegas. Bibirnya turun ke leher Sehun, menciumi Dan menyedot jakun Sehun dengan keras. Sehun mengerang.

"Sekarang tunggangi aku.. Antarkan aku sampai klimaksku dengan cepat." Bisiknya ditelinga Xiao Lu.

Xiao Lu mengerang Setuju lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya,naik turun dengan cepat dan liar sesuai keinginan Sehun. Tangannya menumpu,mencari pegangan di bahu Sehun. Desahan keluar dari bibi Xiao Lu ketika kejantanan Sehun mengenai titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Sementara sehun mendongak,menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan saat lubang Xiao Lu meremas kejantanannya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyongsong pergerakkan Xiao Lu. Ia turut menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Menghujamkan kejantanannya di lubang xiao lu dengan lebih keras. Xiao Lu memekik,mendesah nikmat.

"Fuck Lu! Ke-Kenapa kau begitu nikmat Ohhhhh!" Racau Sehun sambil terus menggenjot lubang Xiao Lu.

"Ahhhh- Ohhh Sehunnnhh.. A-Aku..Ahhhh" Desahnya keras saat ia merasakan klimaksnya akan datang. Kejantanan Xiao Lu berkedut dan akhirnya menumpahkan cairannya,membasahi dada Sehun. Sehun semakin cepat menggenjot Lubang Xiao Lu saat perutnya mulai bergejolak. Ia lalu menyemburkan benihnya dilubang Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu bergetar, tubuhnya merinding saat merasakkan cairan hangat Sehun mengisi Lubangnya.

Dengan Lelah Xiao Lu memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Sementara Sehun mengusap-usap punggungnya Lembut. Keduanya masih terdiam. Lelah setelah mengalami klimaks yang panjang. Dengan perlahan Xiao Lu mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu'nya dan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut. Deru napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun.." Lirih Xiao Lu disela napasnya yang masih memburu.

Sehun terdiam sesaat, sambil memandangi wajah XiaoLu yang berada diatasnya. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuh Xiao Lu di sofa,menindihnya dan kembali menghujani wajah XiaoLu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan manis. Menurutnya mungkin dengan kecupan-kecupan manis yang ia berikan,perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini mengalir dan dapat terbaca langsung oleh XiaoLu.

Walaupun ia sendiri belum tahu pasti apakah debaran dada yang dirasakannya ini disebabkan oleh Cinta atau Nafsu belaka.

Sehun yang tersesat didalam pikirannya kembali ke realita ketika ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil Xiao Lu. Sehun terkikik geli lalu mencium hidung bangir Xiao Lu dengan gemas. Perlahan ia melepas tangan Xiaolu dari lehernya lalu berbaring di samping Xiao Lu. Ia menarik selimut kecil yang ia bawa dari kamar untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan XiaoLu,lalu menarik XiaoLu kedalam pelukannya dengan protektif.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu,kalau nafsu bisa seprotektif ini. Tapi yang Sehun tahu pasti, kalaupun rasa yang ia rasakan benar-benar cinta atau nafsu belaka ia tetap tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti pria yang ada dipelukannya. Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan berniat untuk membunuh anggota wolf gang yang pernah melukai tubuh Xiao Lu.

* * *

Paginya Sehun terbangun dan mendapati ia sudah tidur sendirian di sofa.

'Kemana Xiao Lu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Lu?" panggilnya.

"Yaa? Aku ada dikamar Sehun…" jawab Xiao Lu dari kamar tidur.

Dengan segera Sehun memakai kembali celana tidurnya lalu menghampiri Xiao Lu ke kamar tidur. Ia tersenyum setelah menemukan Xiao Lu yang sedang bercermin dan menyisir rambut coklat madu'nya yang basah. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Xiao Lu lalu memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang.

"I'M AWESOME.. Sudah merasa percaya diri huh?" Tanya Sehun sambil menciumi leher Xiao Lu,menyesap wangi tubuhnya. Xiao Lu tertawa renyah,ia lalu memperhatikan kaos biru bertuliskan 'I'M AWESOME' yang ia pakai.

"Ya begitulah. Asal kau tahu saja aku sebenarnya memang mempesona.." canda Xiao Lu sambil mengusap tangan Sehun yang memeluk perutnya.

Sehun tertawa.

"Jangan Narsis Bambi!" katanya sambil mengacak lembut rambut Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak narsis! Memangnya menurutmu aku tidak mempesona apa?" gerutu Xiao Lu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Coba kulihat.." ucap Sehun sambil berpura-pura berpikir. Ia memegang dagu Xiao Lu lembut lalu memiringkan kepala Xiao Lu ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Hmmm.. Lumayan…" Canda Sehun.

"Apa? Lumayan?" Tanya Xiao Lu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sehun tertawa hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku bohong. Iya,kau mempesona kok.." ucap Sehun sambil menangkup pipi Xiao Lu dengan Kedua tangannya.

Xiao Lu tersenyum. Sehun mencium senyuman itu dan mencium dahi Xiao Lu. Ciuman Sehun turun menuju hidung,bibir lalu leher Xiao Lu. Ia menggigiti leher Xiao Lu ,membuat Xiao Lu melenguh pelan.

"Uh Sehun,Bukankah kau harus pergi kerja? Ini sudah jam 9.."

Sehun berhenti menciumi Xiao Lu. Ia membelalak kaget.

"Damn! Aku terlambat!"

Sehun lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Xiao Lu terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sehun. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,heran. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatainya mesum waktu itu sementara Sehun sendiri yang selalu bernafsu untuk menciuminya.

"Jadi siapa sebenarnya yang Mesum?" Ucap Xiao Lu heran sambil membuka lemari pakaian Sehun dan menyiapkan seragam kerjanya.

Setelah Sehun Mandi ,dengan bergegas ia memakai seragam kepolisiannya yang disiapkan Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu dengan sigap membantu Sehun memakaikan seragam dan dasi Sehun. Sehun terus memandangi wajah Xiao Lu yang sedang memasang dasi di kerah bajunya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita seperti pengantin baru ya?" tanya Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan. Xiao Lu hanya mendesis,wajahnya merona merah karena malu.

"Kau tahu Lu? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wajahmu yang sedang malu-malu seperti ini…"

"Ya! Kau kenapa sih?Jangan-jangan kau bukan Sehun!Kembalikan Sehunku yang galak!" canda Xiao Lu sambil memukul dada Sehun pelan. Sehun terkekeh lalu menarik Xiao Lu dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Dan kau tahu?Aku juga tidak akan pernah bosan mencium bibir merahmu seperti ini…" Ucap Sehun. Pipi Xiao Lu merona.

"Aish sudah cepat pergi! Nanti kau terlambat Opsir Oh!" Ucap Xiao Lu salah tingkah. Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Xiao Lu sekilas lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya baby.. Jangan merindukanku." Canda Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Xiao Lu hanya bisa tertawa sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sehun.

Saat Sosok Sehun sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Senyum Xiao Lu yang mengembang langsung meredup. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari Sehun. Ia menghela napas dan menatap Sedih pesan yang ia terima kemarin malam.

'_**Baby Lu. Bagaimana perkembangannya? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan? Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali?Apakah kau ingin aku menjemputmu ?Cepatlah kembali dengan membawa apa yang kuinginkan. Jika tidak,kau tahu sendiri akibatnya'kan?'**_

Pesan itu membuat Xiao Lu bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu untuknya dan itu membuatnya semakin takut.

"Sehun… Maafkan aku.." lirihnya lalu kembali ke kamar. Mengambil laptop Sehun dan kembali mencari sebuah data yang sempat terhenti karena Sehun terlanjur datang kemarin malam.

Data yang ia harus cari seperti perintah Mr. Lang .

Data yang menjadi alasan Xiao Lu masuk ke apartemen Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

_Xiao Lu yang masih__ dengan__ erat menggenggam name-tag Sehun terkejut ketika mendengar tepuk tangan dari pintu utama. Matanya membulat takut__ ketika sesosok Pria besar sudah berdiri di depan pintu__. _

"_Wah adegan yang sangat bagus Baby Lu!" teriak Mr. Lang sambil mendekat kearahnya. Xiao Lu perlahan mundur dengan takut._

"_Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Hmmm Baby Lu?!" ucap Mr. Lang nyalang sambil mencengkeram pipi Xiao Lu. _

"_Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku?! Dasar tolol!"_

_Mr. Lang memukul Xiao Lu hingga tersungkur. Ketika Mr. Lang hendak menendangnya anak buah Mr. Lang datang._

"_Bos,Polisi itu sudah berhasil kabur!" ucap Anak buah Mr. Lang dengan panik. Mata Mr. Lang menatap Xiao Lu dengan tajam. _

"_Siapa bocah yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Mr. Lang saat melihat Anak buahnya Menyeret Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang menunduk lemah. Wajahnya yang tampan telah babak belur dihabisi oleh anak buah Mr. Lang._

"_Chanyeol.." Lirih Xiao Lu._

"_Ia budak yang bekerja di dalam gudang pengepakkan ekstasi. Dan ia juga yang membantu polisi itu kabur.." jelas anak buah Mr. Lang. _

_Mr. Lang menggeram marah,matanya memerah karena kesal. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Chanyeol. Xiao Lu yang panik langsung menarik celana katun Mr. Lang dan berlutut._

"_Ini semua salahku.. Jangan sakiti dia. Ia tidak bersalah.." mohon Xiao Lu sambil menangis._

"_Apa menurutmu aku akan menuruti permohonan dari bocah murahan sepertimu hah?!" Ucap Mr. Lang kesal sambil menendang Xiao Lu untuk menjauh._

"_Jin,bawa bocah itu ke kamar percobaan. Kita bisa memakai tubuhnya yang __terlihat __masih sehat ini untuk mencoba produksi Narkotika kita yang baru.." perintah Mr. Lang pada anak buahnya. _

"_La-lalu bagaimana dengan polisi itu bos? Apakah kita harus mengejarnya?" Tanya Jin,anak buah kepercayaan Mr. Lang._

"_Tidak perlu… Walaupun ia kembali ia akan tetap bungkam, jadi percuma saja.." ucap Mr. Lang._

"Tapi t_enang saja. Aku mempunyai ide__ yang lebih bagus__.." Ucap Mr. Lang sambil menyeringai ke arah Xiao Lu. _

"_Dengar keparat! Karena kau telah membantunya untuk kabur, aku ingin kau menemuinya dan mengambil data strategi pertahanan dan keamanan Korea Selatan untukku. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caramu untuk mendapatkannya.." Ucap Mr. Lang sambil mengangkat dagu Xiao Lu._

"_Tapi jika__ dalam seminggu__ kau tidak kembali dengan data itu . Aku akan memastikkan polisi sialan itu mati dengan sangat menyakitkan didepan matamu." Ancam Mr. Lang. _

_Mr. Lang meninju wajah Xiao Lu hingga ia tersungkur. Ia lalu meninggalkan Xiao Lu yang gemetar takut._

_Xiao Lu memang berharap ia bisa bertemu Sehun lagi._

_Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini._

_Ia pikir ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun ketika ia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri._

_Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan diri untuk bisa mencintai Sehun sepenuh hati._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Saengil Cukhahamnida_  
**

**_Saengil Cukhahamnida_**

**_Saranghaneun Uri Maknae~_**

**_Saengil Cukhahamnida!_**

Selamat ulang taun ke 20 buat Magnae EXO yg paling ganteng OH Sehun!

Sayang target 50 reviewsnya gak tercapai /Sigh/

Jadi author gak jadi deh Ngepost NC Scene'nya. :(

Anyway,semoga masih puas deh sama cerita yang author bikin :)

Happy Reading *Smooch*

* * *

**-Sehun's POV-**

Setelah pulang dari kantor, seperti biasa Xiao Lu menyambutku dengan senyum indah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan seperti sebuah candu, aku mencium senyuman dibibir itu,merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan seakan aku sudah berpisah selamanya selama berabad-abad.

Xiao Lu memberontak,berusaha keluar dari rengkuhanku.

"Berhenti memberontak.. Biarkan seperti ini.." kataku sambil menyesap leher harumnya.

Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Xiao Lu? Kau benar-benar memberikan efek yang buruk untukku.

Efek buruk yang menyenangkan.

"Sehun,lepaskan! Kau bau keringat…" gerutunya. Aku merengut kesal sambil melepaskannya.

"Cepat mandi!" perintahnya padaku sambil melipat tangannya didada.

Sebuah ide yang cukup brilian (dsn mesum) terlintas di otakku.

"Aku akan mandi. Hanya jika bersamamu…"

Ia tercengang,menatapku tak percaya.

Akhirnya setelah memohon,merajuk dan diakhiri dengan membawa secara paksa, Aku berhasil membuatnya mandi bersamaku.

Suara air yang mengalir serta uap air panas yang mengisi bath-tub ku seakan mendukung suasana menjadi lebih intim dan romantis.

Kami duduk di bath-tub,mencelupkan diri di Air hangat yang memenuhinya. Ia duduk bersandar didadaku sambil memainkan jemari-jemariku. Kuciumi leher dan bahunya yang basah. Kugigit kecil dan kuhisapi garis bahu hingga lehernya, membuatnya mendesahkan namaku pelan.

Aku tidak akan pernah lelah mencium setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

"Sehun…" panggilnya masih memainkan jariku.

"Hmm?" gumamku.

"Aku sudah sering menceritakkan hidupku padamu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranmu?Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu.."

Aku berhenti menciuminya dan memeluk dirinya erat,mengistirahatkan daguku di bahunya.

"Uhm tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku. Aku hanya seorang Polisi berusia 24 tahun yang memiliki wajah tampan…" candaku. Ia berdecak,sebal.

"Aku serius! Aku ingin tahu banyak hal tentang dirimu. Seperti apa hobimu,makanan kesukaanmu,orang tuamu…" Jelasnya sambil meraba-raba halus pahaku yang menekuk diantara tubuhnya. Sementara bokongnya yang kenyal menusuk kejantananku.

_Fuck_.

Kontrol. Gairahmu . Oh Sehun.

"Well Hobiku menangkap penjahat dan menegakkan keadilan. Aku suka semua makanan kecuali Bibimbapmu.." Candaku. Ia menyikut perutku,kesal.

"Dan Orang tuaku sudah meninggal ketika aku berusia 7 tahun."

Ia lalu menghadap kebelakang. Memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan iba.

"Apa?" tanyaku Sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun,maafkan aku.." lirihnya. Aku tertawa lalu mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Bambi." Ucapku sambil memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Kenapa mereka meninggal?" tanyanya polos.

Aku menerawang dan menghela napas berat.

"Ketika itu ada pencuri masuk. Ayahku memergoki mereka lalu ia ditusuk dengan pisau. Ibuku terbangun dan berteriak. Mereka menyadari keberadaan ibuku, lalu mereka-" Aku tercekat,tak tahan untuk melanjutkan cerita kejadian malam itu. Kesedihan dan amarah yang kurasakan 15 tahun lalu terasa menusuk dadaku lagi.

Xiao Lu membelai pipiku lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Tidak usah dilanjutkan.." ucapnya menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum dan mencium telapak tangannya.

"Aku yang mendengar teriakkan Ibu terbangun lalu menghampiri mereka. Kulihat mereka sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Perampok itu masih disana,memegang pisau bersimbah darah,ia lalu menyeringai dan mendekatiku. Ia lalu berkata 'Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup agar kau bisa membalas dendam padaku. Mendendamlah. Saat kita bertemu lagi,bunuh dan hukumlah aku..' ia lalu menyayat pipi kananku dan pergi."

Aku menunduk sedih.

"Sejak saat itu aku bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Setelah 13 tahun memendam rasa dendam itu akhirnya aku menemukannya,pembunuh orang tuaku. Ia sudah tua dan aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku tidak tega. Dan aku benci diriku yang seperti itu. Aku yang Lemah.." Lanjutku.

"Kau tidak lemah,kau orang yang lembut. Dan Aku menyukainya.. Aku menyukai sisi Lembut dari dirimu Sehun.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ini bekas Luka yang ditinggalkan si pembunuh itu?" tanyanya sambil mengusap lembut tanda bekas luka di tulang pipi kananku.

"Ya.. Tandanya tidak bisa hilang,begitupun juga dengan memorinya.." jawabku. Ia lalu mencium tanda luka itu.

"Aku sudah mengobatinya. Memang tandanya tidak akan hilang,tapi rasa sedih dan amarah didadamu akan hilang dengan sekejap.." Jelasnya.

Aku tertawa.

Teori macam apa itu.

_Tapi sebenarnya,Dengan adanya dirimu disinipun aku tidak akan pernah merasa sedih lagi._

"Baiklah terima kasih Dokter Lu.." candaku. Ia terkekeh.

Aku memperhatikan Pipi kanannya. Ia juga mempunyai tanda bekas luka dipipinya sepertiku. Begitupun di bawah bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa?"

"Tanda bekas luka di pipi dan bibirmu.."

"Ah .. Bekas luka di pipi ini aku dapatkan saat masih kecil. Kalau di bawah bibir ini aku mendapatnya 3 tahun lalu,saat aku tidak sengaja membuat Mr. Lang kesal .." Jelasnya.

Lang sialan. Berani-beraninya melukai Xiao Lu.

_Xiao Lu ku._

Aku lalu mencium pipi dan bibir bawahnya.

"Bekas luka yang kau punya. Aku memang tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Tapi aku Berjanji. Bekas Luka itu akan menjadi bekas luka terakhir yang ada di wajah indahmu.."

Ia lalu tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya didadaku.

Aku tahu ini sedikit dramatis tapi aku merasa ia terikat denganku,karena kami berbagi kesedihan dan luka yang sama. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini setelah menceritakan kejadian kelam yang aku alami waktu dulu. Tapi dengan adanya dia disini,didalam pelukanku aku merasa diriku lebih kuat.

Tangannya masih mengelus-elus bekas luka dipipi kananku,seakan mengirimkan pesan bahwa Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan baik-baik saja. Dan dengan itu aku merasakan kesedihan dan ketakutanku menguap. Digantikan dengan rasa bahagia,damai dan nyaman.

_Rasanya seperti saat bersama__ Xiao Lu. _

_Rasa Xiao Lu._

Dengan lembut aku mengusap-usap kepalanya. Lalu pindah ke tubuhnya yang ramping. Mengusap perutnya yang rata, lalu semakin kebawah, dan semakin ke bawah lagi. Aku lalu mencengkeram kejantanannya,memainkan Twins ballnya di tanganku, Hingga aku dapat mendengar desahan dari bibirnya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan gairahku,Hormon sialan.

Aku menciumi,menghisap dan menjilati tengkuk'nya yang mulus,merasakan kulit tengkuknya meremang karena kegelian.

"Se-Sehun... Aaahhhh..." desahnya sambil mencengkeram pahaku keras. Aku lalu mengocok kejantanannya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak-gerak,mencari bagian tubuhku yang bisa ia gapai.

"Tidak baby... Ini pelayanan khusus untukmu.. Diam dan nikmatilah.." perintahku sambil menangkap tangannya yang tidak bisa diam.. Ia hanya bisa mengerang,kesal.

Kujilati kupingnya yang memerah membuatnya menggeliat geli. Aku lalu menuangkan sabun cair ditanganku,mengoleskan semuanya di kejantanan Xiao Lu. Membuat kejantanannya bertambah Licin hingga aku bisa mengocok kejantanannya dengan lebih cepat. Ia mendesah,mengerang dan bergerak-gerak dengan liar. Membuat bokongnya makin menyodok Kejantananku yang menegang.

"Uhhhh Sehunn-ahhhh.. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu!" Rengeknya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari sergapan tanganku.

"Tidak.. Kalau kau menyentuh sedikit saja tubuhku,aku akan berhenti..." ancamku.

Ia langsung terdiam,ia kembali menyimpan tangannya dipahaku. Kepalanya terbaring pasrah didadaku.

"Kau memang pintar. Aku akan memberimu hadiah karena kau sudah patuh terhadapku." Bisikku sambil mencium pipinya.

Ia memekik saat jariku mulai kumasukkan kelubangnya. Menggenjotnya pelan hingga ia mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhhh Sehunnhh.. Ngghhhhh"

_Fuck_,bahkan desahannya membuatku terangsang.

Kuangkat badannya sedikit lalu kududukkan ia di atas kejantananku yang menegang. Kugesekkan kejantananku di bokongnya... Membuatnya mendesah lebih keras...

"Ahhhh Ahhh Sehunn! Aku ingin keluarhh.." desahnya. Kupercepat kocokkanku di kejantanannya. Kucium dan kuhisap kulit punggungnya yang tepat berada didepan wajahku.

Akhirnya ia klimaks,menumpahkan cairannya di tanganku.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Bagaimana pelayananku baby?Apakah memuaskan?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya erat.

Ia membalikkan badanya,membuat kejantanan kami beradu. Aku mengerang nikmat saat dengan sengaja ia menggesekkan Kejantanannya dengan kejantananku. Membuat Kejantananku bangun,tegak sempurna di dalam air.

Ia membelai pipiku dan menatapku dengan penuh gairah. Tangannya mulai turun,membelai dada dan nippleku. Ia melenguh sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya yang menggoda.

God!Bambi yang sedang terangsang adalah Bambi yang sangat seksi.

"Aku akan membalas dendam... dan kujamin kau akan menikmatinya.." bisiknya dengan sensual.

Waktu. Mandi. Terbaik. Sepanjang. hidupku.

* * *

"Sehun.. Bangun.."

Kudengar sayup-sayup suara Xiao Lu ditelingaku.

Aku menggumam,membalas panggilannya namun tetap memejamkan mata. Tawa lucunya menggema ditelingaku. Lalu kurasakan tubuhnya naik keatas tubuhku, bibirnya menciumi leherku dan rambut harumnya menggelitik pipiku.

"Opsir Oh,Jika kau tidak bangun juga kau akan terlambat.." bisiknya.

Bibir kecilnya menggigit-gigit kupingku, mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan listrik keseluruh organ tubuhku.

_Shit._ Dia benar-benar akan menjadi efek buruk untuk diriku.

"Ok,aku bangun!" ucapku malas.

"Selamat pagi Sehun!" serunya riang sambil tersenyum.

Tuhan, Senyum itu..

"Selamat pagi baby.." balasku lalu merengkuh tubuhnya yang berada diatas tubuhku.

Aku menatapnya terus sampai membuatnya salah tingkah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Berhenti menatapku dan cepatlah bangun Sehun." Ucapnya dengan salah tingkah.

"Aku terlalu lemah untuk bangun Xiao Lu,tenagaku terkuras habis karena aktifitas kita semalam. Yeah kau tahu kan, Kau begitu ganas dan agresif tadi malam. Membuatku- "

Sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku ia sudah terlebih dahulu membungkamku dengan bibir manisnya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ahh aku sangat lapar!Aku butuh asupan gizi untuk mengisi tenagaku yang terkuras gara-gara-"

"Stop Oh Sehun! Astaga,bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan hal memalukan itu?" gerutunya sambil memukul dadaku. Aku tertawa puas. Mudah sekali membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini.

Yehet, satu poin kemenangan untuk Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan?" tanyanya.

"Kau… Aku menginginkanmu.." ucapku lalu mencium bibirnya lagi. Ia terus meronta,memukul dan mendorong dadaku keras.

"Wah liar sekali kau bambi! Kau yang liar seperti ini membuatku .. Terangsang_.."_ bisikku jahil. Ia membulatkan mata,menatapku dengan tatapan horor. Aku tertawa keras lalu membalikkan posisi kami dan menciumi dirinya lagi.

Jika Dia memberikan efek buruk kepada tubuhku dan aku akan mati karenanya. Sepertinya aku akan mati dalam keadaan bahagia.

* * *

"Lu Aku berangkat ya!" seruku kepada Xiao Lu yang berada dikamar mandi.

"Tunggu Sehun!" teriaknya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai Jubah handukku.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya.

"Ikut?Aku mau kerja Lu.. Tidak mungkin kau ikut.." larangku padanya.

"Sehuuun! Tapi aku bosan disini! Aku juga ingin melihat kantor Sehun!"

Well,Nanti juga kau bisa melihatnya Lu. Saat kau –itupun kalau kau ingin- mengunjungi teman-teman Wolf gangmu dipenjara.

"Tidak tidak! Markas kepolisian itu lebih membosankan dari disini Lu!Kalau kau tinggal dirumah kau masih bisa menonton kartun favoritmu ya kan?"

"Aku bisa membawa dvd Bambi dan Frozen yang baru kau belikan kemarin! Aku bisa menontonnya dikomputer kerjamu! Ayolah Sehuunn!" rajuknya. Aku menghela napas sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku meliriknya dan mendapati ia sedang mengeluarkan jurus Puppy-eyesnya.

"Oke Baiklah! Cepat ganti baju!Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Yeeaayyy!" teriaknya riang lalu mengganti pakaian.

Ia betul-betul tahu senjata apa yang menjadi titik lemahku.

Dan Aku sadar benar, aku akan selalu menyerah dan kalah darinya.

Akhirnya kami sampai dikantorku.

Dengan keterlambatan 30 menit,karena sesi bercumbu kami tadi pagi yang terlalu lama.

Sial, gara-hara hormonku yang tak terkontrol gajiku dipotong lagi.

Ia berjalan disampingku dengan memakai Kemeja pink dengan gambar paus-paus kecil dan celana jins pendek,memperlihatkan betis putih dan mulusnya.

_Damn,_Kalau kami bukan berada dikantor aku mungkin sudah melepas celana jins itu dan menerjang dirinya sekarang.

Hampir semua polisi wanita yang berada disana melihatnya takjub,membuatku risih dan dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya.

Ha!Sekarang kalian tahu kan siapa pemiliknya?

"Oke Lu kau tunggu disini Ok? Aku ada rapat Divisi . Jangan macam-macam dan jangan membuat gaduh. Kalau ada orang yang menghampirimu, Entah ia polisi atau bukan. Semprot saja matanya dengan cairan merica ini. Arraseo?"

Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Pegang ponsel ini. Didalamnya sudah ada nomor teleponku. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku Ok?" ia mengambil ponsel itu sambil mengangguk mengerti. Aku lalu meninggalkannya di kantorku.

Setelah rapat Divisi selesai, kakakku Kris memanggilku keruangannya. Jongin sudah ada di kantornya,duduk menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangan didadanya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar. Jika ia sudah begini berarti ada yang tidak beres.

"Oh! Sehun,duduk.." perintah kakakku. Aku duduk disebelah Jongin yang sudah menatapku dengan sinis.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku.

"Well,Aku memanggilmu meminta perkembangan soal saksi berharga yang kebetulan sedang berada di kantormu itu.."ucap Kris Hyung. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu Xiao Lu ada disini?

Aku lalu menoleh pada Jongin,Curiga.

"Hey!Bukan salahku jika aku kebetulan sedang ingin mengajakmu membeli kopi lalu aku melihatnya duduk di kursi kerjamu dan bermain dengan komputermu.." jelas Jongin sambil mendelik.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya? Apa Informasi yang kau dapat darinya Hun?" Tanya kakakku.

"Uh Well.. Belum ada perkembangan apapun…. Sebenarnya aku belum menanyakan hal apapun yang menyangkut Wolf gang kepadanya.." Jawabku gugup. Kris Hyung mengernyitkan dahi sementara Jongin mendesah kesal.

"Sudah kuduga!" Gerutu Jongin kesal.

"Kau ada waktu untuk bermain bersamanya di Lotte World tapi menginterograsi sebentar saja tidak bisa?" Tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Hey! Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanyaku heran pada Jongin.

"Dari temanmu. XingXing…" Jawab Jongin remeh.

"Aku heran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui Sahabatku dari kecil sedang ada di Lotte World bersama saksinya dari rekan kerja yang baru kukenal selama 4 tahun!" ucap Jongin kesal.

"Oh Jadi kau kesal karena aku tidak bercerita padamu?Begitu?" tanyaku sambil mendecak.

"Oh! Tidak Juga! Tidak lebih kesal daripada mengetahui sahabatmu yang selalu menolak untuk pergi bersama ke Lotte World mau pergi bersama orang lain yang baru ia kenal selama beberapa hari!"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab,Kris Hyung sudah menggebrak mejanya.

"Kalian!Bisakah bersikap lebih dewasa?!Hentikan perdebatan yang tidak penting ini atau aku skors kalian selama 5 bulan!" Ancam Kris Hyung. Kami Berdua terdiam.

"Jadi.. Kau belum menginterograsinya?" Tanya Kris hyung dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Ya,Belum…" jawabku datar.

"Aku tidak sempat.. Dan tidak tega.." ujarku Jujur.

Tidak sempat karena yang aku lakukan dengannya hanya berciuman dan bercinta.

"Kau tahu,aku curiga terhadapnya. Sepertinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.." ucap Jongin. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Ayolah Jongin! Tolong jangan berprasangka buruk. Ia tidak sejahat yang kau pikir!" ucapku kesal. Jongin mencibir.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jongin ada benarnya Juga. Sebaiknya kau tetap waspada,Hun. Aku tidak mau kau tertipu. . Dan aku harap kau sudah mendapat informasi yang kita butuhkan sebelum saksimu itu pergi." Perintah Kris hyung.

"Tenang saja Hyung ia tidak akan pergi kemanapun.."

_Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi._

Akhirnya aku kembali ke ruang kerja dan mendapati Xiao Lu tertidur di meja kerjaku. Kepalanya ia baringkan di meja dialasi tangannya yang kurus. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka membuat deru napasnya terdengar lebih jelas. Aku menghampirinya lalu berjongkok disamping kursi kerjaku yang ia duduki. Dengan pelan ku belai pipinya yang halus. Kusingkirkan poni yang terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. Kuperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

Semakin kucari kekurangan yang ada dirinya semakin kusadari bahwa ia begitu sempurna.

Tuhan,kenapa ada seorang pria secantik ini?

Oh bukan..

Kenapa ada manusia sesempurna ini?

_'Hei,Apakah kau seorang malaikat?_

_Tapi kenapa kau tidak mempunyai sayap?_

_Apakah aku bisa menjadi sayapmu?_

_Jika iya,Aku akan membawamu terbang jauh dari kehidupan kelam itu dan pergi bersamaku.'_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi sepuitis ini.

Akupun lupa penyakit apa yang mempunyai gejala seperti ini.

Apa nama penyakitnya?

Apakah diabetes? Kanker?

Cinta?

* * *

Sehun melirik diam-diam ke arah Xiao Lu yang sedang serius menonton TV di sebelahnya. Ia lalu berdeham kikuk. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena gugup. Rencananya ,Sehun akan membuat makan malam yang romantis bersama Xiao Lu malam ini. Ia bahkan sudah memesan beberapa buket bunga mawar,sepaket Lilin aromatik dan makanan dari restoran barat langganannya. Sehun Bingung bagaimana ia harus menjalankan rencananya. Ia tidak bisa menyusun rencananya jika Xiao Lu ada disisinya terus.

"Aww!Ahhh!" erang Sehun sambil mencengkeram perutnya. Xiao Lu menatap Sehun dengan was-was.

"Sehun-ah! Gwenchana?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak apa Lu. Aku hanya Ahhhhh!" Erang Sehun lebih keras ,–berpura-pura- kesakitan.

"Sehuunn! Kau kenapa?"

"Perutku sakit Lu. Bisakah kau membelikanku obat di apotek ?" Tanya Sehun. Xiao Lu tanpa berpikir panjang mengangguk ,mengiyakan.

'Yes!' batin Sehun.

"Apoteknya cukup dekat kok. Kau hanya perlu berjalan ke arah kanan sepanjang 2 blok dari gedung apartemen ini. Uangnya ada didompetku. Jangan Lupa bawa ponsel yang tadi kuberikan dan aktifkan Kalung GPSmu itu ok!" perintah Sehun.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu! Tahan ya Sehun aku akan kembali dengan cepat!" Serunya lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

Sehun bersorak lalu bergegas menelepon pengirim bunga dan makanan yang sedari tadi menunggu aba-aba dari Sehun di lobi untuk segera masuk ke apartemennya . Ia menyulap ruang TVnya menjadi ruang makan yang romantis.

Setelah puas dengan hasil dekorasinya Sehun menunggu Xiao Lu pulang. Saat bel apartemennya berdering ,ia dengan gugup menghampiri pintu utama. Ia merapihkan rambut dan penampilannya sebentar dan akhirnya membuka pintu.

Sehun terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan pintunya bukan Xiao Lu,melainkan tunangannya yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Jagiya,Aku pulang~" ucap Minah manja sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu.." ucap Minah. Sehun diam,tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Minah melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan masuk melewati Sehun yang masih membeku.

"Wah! Kau menyiapkan ini untukku? Apa kau tahu aku akan pulang ?" Tanya Minah saat melihat ruang TV Sehun yang sudah berubah menjadi tempat makan malam yang romantis. Sehun yang mengekori Minah dari belakang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Minah mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih yang diletakkan di meja makan.

"Untuk dirimu yang seindah dan seharum bunga mawar…" ucap Minah,membaca notes yang menempel di bunga itu..

"Xiao Lu?!" teriak Minah saat melihat nama Xiao Lu tertera di notes itu.

"Xiao Lu?! Siapa itu Xiao Lu?!" tanyanya menyelidik pada Sehun.

"Shin Minah…"

"Oh! Jadi sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku?!Lalu apa lagi ?Apa besok kau akan melupakan namaku lalu menganggapku sebagai orang asing dan pura-pura tidak kenal denganku saat aku bertemu kau dengan pacar barumu si Xiao Lu ini?!" ucap Minah kesal.

"Tidak begitu! Dengarkan aku!"

"Apa selama ini kau berselingkuh dengan perempuan jalang ini dibelakangku?Ah apa jangan-jangan ini alasanmu selalu menolak telepon dariku?! Gara-gara kekasih busukmu yang bernama Xiao Lu ini hah?!" teriak Minah kesal. Sehun menggemerutukkan giginya menahan kesal.

"Shin MinAh! Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Xiao Lu! Ia Hanyalah Saksi untuk kasusku ok! Aku memanfaatkannya untuk mendapat informasi tentang mafia yang sudah kuburu selama 2 tahun ini!" teriak Sehun sambil mencengkeram bahu Minah.

"Oh Ya? Lalu kau jadi menyukainya begitu?"

"Oh Ayolah!Itu hanya Pura-pura! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya,ia seorang laki-laki.." bantah Sehun.

"Lagipula aku memilikimu.." Lirih Sehun.

Rasanya terasa pahit ketika kata-kata itu meluncur melewati mulutnya.

"Benarkah?Kau masih milikku kan Sehun?" Tanya Minah sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas.

Setelah ini semua,Ia takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

_'Namaku Oh Sehun,24 tahun. Dan aku adalah pria paling brengsek di Korea Selatan..'_

"Ya.. Aku milikmu.."

**TBC**

LOL Apa-apan ini author mesum! /tampar diri sendiri/

Well gimana pendapat kalian readersku tercinta?

Jangan Lupa di share trus Review yaa

Karena kebahagiaan author, Energi author adalah Review-Review dari kalian :')

*Smooch*


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong HunHan Shippers!

Happy HunHan Day! /Tebar confetti hati/

Kalian tau kenapa sekarang adalah HunHan day?

Karena tanggal 16 adalah pertengahan dari ulang tahun Sehun sama Luhan! yehet

/ini sih alesan yang author buat sendiri-_-/

Anyway tetep aja buat ngerayainnya author post chapter 5 HAHAHA

maaf ya kalau gak bagus .. Enjoy and don't forget to review :3

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Tangan Xiao Lu semakin erat memegang nakas meja didekat pintu utama apartemen Sehun. Nafasnya memburu. Dadanya berdenyut sakit seakan jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak tiap detiknya. Ia memandang Pilu Sehun yang sedang berpelukkan bersama seorang wanita.

"_Ya.. Aku milikmu.."_

_'Tidak Sehun! Kau milikku!'_ teriak Xiao Lu dalam hati.

Rasanya ia ingin berjalan kesana lalu memisahkan pelukkan mereka berdua yang membuatnya muak. Tapi memangnya ia pikir ia siapa?Siapa dirinya dimata Sehun?Bukankah Sehun bilang tadi ia hanya seorang saksi yang Sehun manfaatkan? Bukankah selama ini Sehun hanya berpura-pura?

Semua Ciuman,Sentuhan dan kata-kata manis itu hanya bagian dari naskah yang dibuat Oh Sehun. Dan Xiao Lu adalah peran utama yang sudah terperangkap didalamnya.

Xiao Lu lalu berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu apartemen Sehun dengan perlahan. Semua kejadian yang ia lihat tadi membuatnya Pusing. Ia lalu berjongkok memeluk lututnya dan menangis dalam diam. Ia mencengkeram keras kaos yang menutupi Hatinya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Ia akhirnya tahu.

Bahwa bagi Sehun ia hanyalah serpihan kecil yang mengganggu kehidupannya.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah.

Untuk Xiao Lu,Sehun adalah hidupnya.

Xiao Lu berjalan gontai keluar dari gedung apartemen Sehun. Bulir-bulir air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya. Tangan itu menariknya menuju sebuah gang dan menghempaskannya ke tembok dengan keras.

"Hai Baby Lu. Apa kau merindukan Daddy?"

Xiao Lu tercekat. Tangannnya gemetar . Perasaan takut menyelimuti dirinya.

Mr. Lang mencengkeram pipi Xiao Lu keras.

"Kenapa kau menangis hmm?Kau tahu kan daddy tidak suka melihatmu menangis?"

Xiao Lu mengerang sakit.

"Sa-sakit Daddy…" lirihnya.

"Sakit hmm baby? Apa kau mau merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari ini? Apa kau mau daddy melukai kulitmu yang halus ini ?" Ancam Mr. Lang . Seringaian Mr. Lang membuat Xiao Lu semakin takut.

"Ti-tidak Daddy.. Lepaskan.." mohonnya.

"Well Well sepertinya Baby Lu terlalu betah tinggal bersama dengan polisi keparat itu,ya?"

"Sampai-sampai Daddy harus datang sendiri kesini menjemputmu.. Kau pikir kau siapa hmm?!" geram Mr. Lang sambil membenturkan Xiao Lu ketembok dibelakangnya. Xiao Lu berteriak sakit. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Ma-maaf Daddy.."

Mr. Lang tertawa. Ia lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya membuat Xiao Lu tersungkur,lemas.

"Baiklah Daddy maafkan dirimu kali ini sayang. Daddy sebenarnya hanya ingin mengecek apakah kau menjalankan tugas dengan baik?"

"Te-tentu Daddy."

"Bagus! Kau tahu Lu berapa banyak uang yang akan kita dapatkan dari pemerintah Korea Utara jika aku menjual Data strategi pertahanan dan keamanan Korea Selatan?Berpuluh-puluh Juta dolar!" ucap Mr. Lang diikuti tawanya dan tawa anak buah dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau mau baby? Dengan uang sebanyak itu,Aku akan memberikan apa saja padamu .." ucap Mr. Lang sambil mengelus dagu Xiao Lu.

"Apa kau ingin hati polisi keparat itu?" tanya Mr. Lang.

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Mengeluarkan sendiri hati polisi keparat itu dari tubuhnya lalu memberikannya padamu beserta organ-organnya yang lain.." ucap Mr. Lang sambil tertawa angkuh.

"Baiklah Aku tidak akan membawamu pulang hari ini karena aku mempunyai sebuah urusan. Besok malam kau sudah harus tiba di markas kita sambil membawa data itu!Jika tidak kau tahu sendiri kan apa akibatnya?"

Xiao Lu terdiam,bulu kuduknya meremang mengingat ancaman Mr. Lang .

"Ingat,aku akan menyayat tubuhnya,mengeluarkan organ-organ polisi keparat itu di depan matamu!"

Mr. Lang akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Xiao Lu sendiri di sudut gang yang sepi dan gelap ,menangis dengan pilu.

-Sehun's POV-

"Jagiya aku pulang dulu ya! Jaljja . Saranghae…" ucap Minah sambil mengecup bibirku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Mmm Nado.." gumamku.

Ia lalu pergi dari apartemenku.

Akhirnya.

Aku menghela napas lega. Untung sekali Xiao Lu belum datang saat Minah kesini.

Kulihat makanan yang kupesan untukku dan Xiao Lu sudah habis dimakan olehku dan Minah. Padahal aku sudah berharap Minah bergegas pergi tapi ia malah bersikeras untuk makan malam disini. Rencanaku makan malam dengan Xiao Lu gagal total.

Aku akhirnya membereskan ruang TVku lagi,menjadikannya kembali seperti semula. Dan membuang semua bunga yang tadi kupesan. Setangkai mawar yang rencananya akan kuberikan kepada Xiao Lu juga dibawa Minah.

Dasar Perempuan keras kepala itu.

Setelah beres,Kulihat jam diponselku menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan Xiao Lu belum pulang juga. Aku mengecek GPS yang ada dikalungnya dan mendapati ia berada di sebuah gang tidak jauh dari apartemen.

Untuk apa ia disana?

Aku menunggunya dengan gusar dan ketika aku mendengar pintu apartemenku terbuka aku bergegas menghampirinya. Aku menarik napas lega ketika kulihat sosoknya yang masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Hey!Darimana saja kau?" kataku sambil memeluknya,khawatir. Xiao Lu hanya diam. Tidak melepas pelukanku maupun membalasnya.

Aku akhirnya melepas pelukanku dan memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?Apa kau habis menangis?" tanyaku saat menyadari Matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah.

Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku tadi sempat menonton drama yang begitu menyedihkan di apotek saat aku mengantri untuk membeli obat. Apa perutmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lu,Jangan bohong. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" mohonku padanya.

_Aku tahu dengan baik senyummu, Xiao Lu. _

_Aku tahu Saat kau benar-benar tersenyum Atau hanya berpura-pura. _

_Walaupun keduanya indah, tapi senyuman palsumu membuat hatiku terluka._

* * *

"Aku tiba-tiba merindukan orang tuaku Sehun. Mungkin jika mereka tidak menjualku aku tidak akan hidup seperti ini.."

'Dan bertemu denganmu..' lanjut Xiao Lu dalam hati. Sehun memandang Xiao Lu dengan iba. Ia lalu menarik Xiao Lu kedalam pelukannya. Mengayun-ayunkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan pelan.

"Jangan sesali yang sudah terjadi Lu. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Tatap kedepan dan jalani hidupmu yang sekarang. Mungkin karena apa yang terjadi sekarang masa depanmu akan lebih baik. Benar kan?"

Xiao Lu sebenarnya ingin sekali memberontak,melepas pelukkan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Tubuh yang sedang memeluknya ini sudah memeluk orang lain. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Xiao Lu dongkol dan merasa jijik.

Tapi akhirnya ego Xiao Lu menyerah dari perasaannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ia tidak melihat seulas Senyum di wajah Sehun kala ia membalas pelukkan Sehun dengan erat seperti biasa.

Xiao Lu mulai terisak, dan Sehun memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sehun,Aku tidak ingin kembali.." lirihnya sambil meredam suara isakkan di dada hangat Sehun.

"Kalau begitu jangan... Tinggalah bersamaku hmm? " Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Xiao Lu lembut.

Tidak apa walaupun Sehun hanya berpura-pura. Pikirnya.

Untuk saat ini,biarkan seperti ini. Walapun Sehun berpura-pura tapi Xiao Lu akan tetap menikmatinya. Ia akan menjadi egois untuk sesaat,menjadikan Sehun sebagai miliknya agar ia tidak menyesal ketika nanti ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

* * *

**-Sehun's POV-**

Aku mengecup dahi Xiao Lu,lalu mengecup matanya yang tertutup dan masih mengalirkan air mata. Tubuhnya gemetar takut. Tangannya terkepal,menggenggam bajuku erat. Aku melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Lu.." panggilku lembut.

"Xiao Lu.." panggilku lagi. Akhirnya ia membuka mata,menatapku dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pipi lembutnya. Xiao Lu menundukkan kepalanya,menghindari sentuhanku. Walaupun dadaku terasa sedikit sakit melihatnya menolakku,tapi akuu tetap berusaha mengulas senyum.

"Kau Lelah?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk lemah sambil terus menunduk.

"Biaklah kalau begitu ayo kita tidur.." ajakku sambil menariknya kedalam kamar.

Aku masih terjaga sambil berbaring menatap Xiao Lu dikasurku. Kurapikan poni yang menutup matanya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa Bersalah kepada Xiao Lu.

Jika dipikir-pikir, harusnya aku merasa bersalah terhadap Minah. Ia tunanganku dan aku mengkhianatinya..

Tapi aku merasa yang kukhianati adalah Xiao Lu. Saat aku melihatnya menangis tadi,dadaku terasa sesak.

Maaf…" Gumamku sambil menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

Kurasakan deru napasnya berhembus menerpa kulitku. Dengan perlahan kudekati wajahnya dan kukecup bibirnya lembut.

_Maafkan keegoisanku._

_Aku belum bisa melepaskan Minah._

_Tapi,aku juga tidak ingin melepaskanmu._

* * *

Aku terbangun saat mendengar alarmku berbunyi. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menyadari kalau Xiao Lu sudah tidak ada di sisi tempat ia tertidur.

"Baby?" panggilku sambil beranjak duduk. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

"Luu?" panggilku sekali lagi dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aku lalu bangun dan mencarinya ke kamar mandi. Tapi ia tidak ada.

"Xiao Lu!" Teriakku lebih kencang sambil keluar dari kamar.

"Ya?" jawabnya dari dapur. Aku lalu menghampirinya.

"Kukira kau pergi…" ucapku sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Memangnya Kenapa ? Kau takut?" tanyanya tanpa membalas pelukanku.

_Ya, aku takut kau meninggalkanku. _

_Aku takut kau pergi._

"Bukankah kau harusnya berangkat kerja Sehun?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Aku sepertinya tidak ingin bekerja hari ini. Aku ingin dirumah.."

_Bersamamu._

Aku tetap memeluknya menunggunya untuk balas memelukku atau sekedar memainkan tanganku yang berada diperutnya. Tapi ia menggeliat,berusaha terlepas dari pelukanku.

_Ia menolakku lagi._

"Kau harus tetap bekerja Sehun.. Banyak orang-orang disana membutuhkan bantuanmu…" ucapnya.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja.. Jika kau balas memelukku dan menciumku.."

Ia menghela napas dan akhirnya berbalik dan memelukku. Ia lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mencium bibirku.

"Sudah?" tanyanya.

"Ya sudah…" kataku sambil tersenyum puas. Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,heran.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kau akan terlambat nanti!" ucapnya. Aku dengan patuh berbalik kekamar untuk bersiap-siap bekerja.

Setelah aku sudah siap bekerja ia membantuku memasangkan dasiku. Dan seperti biasa aku memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti ini untuk menatap wajahnya.

Wajah indah yang selalu membuatku rindu ingin melihatnya.

"Lu, tunggu aku ya. Aku akan pulang dengan cepat. Setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran yang enak! Kau mau?" tawarku.

Ia menatapku sesaat lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berangkat dulu!" pamitku. Sesaat sebelum aku keluar dari apartemen,Xiao Lu memelukku dari belakang.

"Sehun..." Panggilnya.

"Hmmm?"

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan setelah beberapa saat ia melepas pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa…" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku balas melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil keluar dan menutup pintu.

Aku mendesah kecewa.

Kupikir ia akan mengatakannya kembali.

Mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku.

Mungkin jika tadi ia mengatakannya kembali aku sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan padanya.

* * *

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu ruangan kerjaku. Saat kupersilahkan masuk,Yixing masuk dengan beberapa File di tangannya.

"Hun! Lihat apa yang kudapatkan!" ucapnya antusias sambil meletakkan beberapa file di mejaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini Data orang hilang yang kau minta. Ada 17 orang yang mendekati ciri-ciri yang kau berikan padaku. 7 Orang yang hilang di Disney land hongkong dan 10 orang hilang di luar Disney land pada hari yang sama dengan perilisan kartun Bambi di Hongkong,16 April tahun 1994.." jelasnya.

"Wow! Yixing thanks!" Ucapku.

"Sama-Sama Hun! Kuharap kau menemukan orang yang kau cari! Kalau tidak ketemu hubungi aku ok?Aku akan membantumu!"

Yixing pun pergi meninggalkanku yang langsung memeriksa file-file yang diberikan Yixing dengan seksama. Dari File-file yang sudah kulihat tidak ada ciri-ciri dan wajah dalam foto yang mirip dengan Xiao Lu.

Saat aku memeriksa file ketujuh,aku melihat foto anak kecil yang mirip sekali dengan Xiao Lu. Bibirnya yang kecil, hidung bangir,kulit mulus dan mata yang kecil dan bulat. Anak itu bernama Luhan,ia berasal dari Beijing. Ia hilang pada umur 4 tahun ketika berwisata di Hongkong. Ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan apa yang Xiao Lu ceritakan waktu itu. Dan aku bertambah yakin anak itu adalah Xiao Lu, karena bekas luka yang ada di pipi kanannya sama dengan bekas luka di pipi Xiao Lu.

Aku tersenyum bahagia.

Aku menemukanmu,Luhan…

* * *

"Aku pulang!" teriakku riang saat aku masuk kedalam apartemen. Aku menunggu Xiao Lu untuk menghampiriku seperti biasanya,tapi ia tidak kunjung datang.

"Baby?Aku pulang!" teriakku lagi. Tapi Ia tidak juga datang ataupun menjawab. Aku lalu mencari dirinya di segala penjuru ruangan tapi ia tetap tidak ada. Ku cek lokasinya menggunakan GPS,tapi tidak terdeteksi.

"Ah Mungkin ia sedang membeli sesuatu.." gumamku. Aku menunggunya di ruang TV sambil memikirkan Ekspresi apa yang ia akan buat ketika mengetahui nama aslinya adalah Luhan.

"Luhan…" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan.." Gumamku lagi. Merasakan betapa lancar namanya keluar dari bibirku.

Nama itu begitu cocok untuknya.

_Luhan.._

_Oh Luhan…_

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan Xiao Lu belum juga pulang. Dengan panik aku berusaha untuk menghubungi ponselnya tapi ia tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Lu kau dimana hmm?Jangan membuatku khawatir.. Kalau kau terima pesan ini telepon aku dan aku akan menjemputmu ok?"

Aku lalu mengirim pesan suara itu, berharap Xiao Lu mendengarnya dan segera menghubungiku.

Sudah 1 jam lebih semenjak pesan suaraku dikirim ia tak kunjung menghubungiku.

"Lu. Demi tuhan! Dimana kau?! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pergi tanpa diriku! Cepat pulang !" bentakku lalu mengirim pesan suara itu.

"Lu?Pulanglah,aku khawatir. Maaf aku membentakmu tadi. Sekarang kau pulang ya? Please Jangan membuatku khawatir." Bujukku di pesan suara ketiga yang kukirim untuknya. Tetapi Ia masih tidak menghubungiku.

"Argghhh!" Teriakku frustasi.

Rasa khawatir dan takut mulai menyelimutiku.

Bagaimana jika ia pergi dan tak akan kembali?

Sesaat sebelum aku hendak mengirim Pesan suara berikutnya ponselku berdering. Dilayarnya tertera nomor yang tidak ku kenal . Walaupun awalnya ragu, akhirnya kuangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapku saat menerimanya.

"Sehun…" Aku tercekat ketika mendengar suara itu,aku mengenal suara lembut ini.

"Baby?Kau kemana hmm?Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang kesana. Aku akan Pulang, ketempat asalku.." jawabnya lirih.

"A-apa yang kau maksud? Kau tidak kembali ke tempat busuk itu kan Lu?"

"Tempat busuk itu adalah rumahku Sehun. Dan ya aku akan kembali kesana.." Jawabnya.

Jawabannya membuatku tercengang.

Ini tidak benar-benar terjadi Kan?

_Kau akan tetap kembali padaku kan Lu?_

"Lu… Aku mohon jangan kembali kesana Ok?Aku akan menjemputmu,sekarang katakan dimana dirimu?" tanyaku panik.

"Tidak,aku akan tetap kembali ke tempat daddy…"

"JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL BAJINGAN ITU DADDY LAGI!" bentakku marah..

"Kenapa kau berpikir kau harus kembali kesana huh?! Apa menurutmu kelompok sialan itu akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik?!" ucapku kesal.

"Karena aku bagian dari mereka. Kau ingat? Walaupun mereka tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik,aku memang pantas menerimanya. Karena aku orang jahat. Aku telah berbuat jahat kepadamu Sehun.. Maafkan aku.." Lirihnya.

"Lu, Apapun yang kau perbuat aku akan memaafkanmu. Sekarang katakan dimana dirimu,atau aktifkan GPSmu, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku lagi. Kumohon Lu,kembalilah…"

_Kembalilah kerumah,dan rumahmu adalah aku._

Isakkan terdengar dari seberang telepon

"Lu jangan menangis ya? Jangan pergi,katakan padaku kau akan kembali..."

"Xiao Lu! Katakan kau akan kembali padaku!eoh?" ucapku sekali lagi saat ia tidak menjawab.

"Kumohon... Kembalilah.. kau boleh menciumku,kau boleh memelukku, kau boleh menonton kartun Disney sampai larut malam. Aku tidak akan pernah marah,aku tidak akan pernah membentakmu lagi.."

_Dan Aku tidak akan pernah membohongi perasaanku lagi.._

"Sehun aku tidak bisa.." lirihnya.

"Bukankah dalam janji pertemanan kita, kita harus saling melindungi?" lanjutnya.

_Tidak,Kau bukan temanku.._

_Kau lebih dari itu..._

"Maka inilah aku... Melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu... Walau aku harus pergi ke neraka sekalipun,demi dirimu aku akan pergi..."

"Tidak! Xiao Lu, kumohon..."

"Maaf.."

"Lu..." panggilku lirih.

_Tolong,Jangan katakan maaf..._

_Karena kalau kau meminta maaf berarti kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.._

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun..."

_Tidak jangan pergi..._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku ..._

_Aku,_

_Juga mencintaimu..._

Setelah sambungn teleponnya terputus. Aku buru-buru membuka laptop untuk melacak nomor telepon yang ia pakai dan akhirnya menemukan lokasinya, ia meneleponku dari telepon umum di stasiun yang tidak begitu jauh dari apartemenku. Dengan cepat aku menuju ke basement untuk mengambil mobilku. Kupacu mobilku cepat,mengacuhkan suara klakson pengemudi yang kesal karena cara menyetirku. Saat aku sudah berada di stasiun, aku berlarian untuk mencari Xiao Lu. Kuteriakkan namanya disetiap jalur gerbong yang kudatangi, Kuperintahkan semua petugas keamanan stasiun untuk mencarinya. Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya.

Aku tidak akan menemukannya lagi.

Tubuhku gemetar dan menggigil kedinginan,aku merasakan ketakutan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan 15 tahun lalu. Ketika aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku.

Ketika aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai.

Rasa takut,amarah,sedih dan rasa sakit itu aku rasakan kembali.

Saat kusadari aku kehilangannya.

_Luhan._

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saengil Cukhahamnida**

**Saengil Cukhahamnida**

**Saranghaneun uri Luhannie :***

**Saengil Chukhahamnida**

Ahhhhh My Baby Deer ulang tahun yang ke 24 hari ini :3

Uri Manly Luhan (Saking manly'nya teriak paling kenceng di rumah hantu-_-)

Kakak tertua kedua (yang Mukanya lebih mirip balita)

Ulang tahun yang ke 24.. Bayangkan, KE 24 TAHUN?! /Epic violence song played/

Ahh walaupun tidak menyangka dia umur 24 tapi tetep ikut seneng dan tetep cinta :3

dan ini hadiah untuk para HunHan di hari ultah Luhan dan di bulan SeLubration!

Happy Reading *Smooch*

Jangan lupa review ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Luhan memeluk lututnya ,terduduk takut disudut kamar Mr. Lang yang besar dan klasik. Kamarnya memang lebih mewah daripada kamar Sehun tapi Luhan merasa tertekan didalam kamar luas ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dikamar Sehun,berbaring dikasur empuk dan dalam pelukan Sehun yang hangat.

Dinginnya lantai membuat tubuh telanjangnya menggigil hebat. Air matanya mengalir terus menerus, tubuhnya sakit dan perutnya terasa mual. Lubang anusnya terasa sangat perih akibat perlakuan Mr. Lang kepadanya semalam. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isak tangis agar Mr. Lang tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hatinya terus menjeritkan nama Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun kesini. Menemuinya,menyelamatkannya,membawanya pulang dan melindungi dirinya. Ia ingin kembali kedalam pelukkan Sehun.

Tapi ia sadar itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sehun mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri yang harus dia jalani. Siapa dirinya dimata Sehun? Bukankah hanya seorang saksi yang Sehun manfaatkan? Kalaupun Luhan pergi, Sehun tidak akan peduli. Sehun bisa saja mencari saksi lain dan berpura-pura menyukainya seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Luhan.

Luhan mengusap air matanya cepat ketika ia melihat Mr. Lang bangun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya ,masih memeluk lututnya takut.

Mr. Lang memakai jubah merahnya dengan malas lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini baby lu?" Ucap Mr .Lang sambil menyentuh dagu Luhan. Luhan dengan takut menghindari sentuhan dari Mr .Lang.

Mr. Lang tertawa jahat melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti kucing ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa huh?Tidak suka lagi disentuh oleh daddymu?!" geram Mr. Lang kesal sambil mencengkeram keras pipi Luhan, membuat Luhan mengerang kesakitan. Bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"Beraninya kau menangis didepanku brengsek!" Ucap Mr. Lang sambil memukul keras wajah Luhan sampai ia tersungkur lagi dilantai. Tangisan Luhan tidak berhenti. Ia tahu Mr. Lang membeci tangisannya dan akan memukulinya jika ia tidak berhenti menangis. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin terus menangis hingga Mr. Lang memukulinya sampai mati. Luhan pikir ia lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup seperti di neraka.

Hidup seperti orang mati tanpa Sehun.

"Apa kau menangisi polisi sialan itu?!" Tanya Mr. Lang dengan muka yang memerah,marah.

"Jawab aku tolol!" katanya sambil menendang perut Luhan,hingga membuat Luhan berteriak sakit.

"Apa kau merindukannya hmm?Merindukan sentuhannya ditubuh kotormu ini?" Tanya Mr. Lang sambil mengangkat kepala Luhan. Luhan tidak melakukan apapun,bahkan ia terlalu lemah untuk mengeluh sekalipun.

"Ah aku baru melihat ada benda ini dilehermu. Apa kekasihmu itu yang memberikanmu ini?" Ucap Mr. Lang sambil menarik kalung GPS Luhan sampai putus dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dileher Luhan yang putih. Mr. Lang mendorong Luhan sampai kembali tersungkur kelantai.

"Kalung yang sangat bagus.. Baik sekali kekasihmu itu memberikan kalung ini untuk bocah murahan sepertimu.." ucap Mr. Lang sambil menimang kalung Luhan. Ia memperhatikan permata merah kecil yang menonjol ditengah liontin kalung itu. Mata tajamnya menyelidik,seringaian terbentuk diwajahnya.

"Ah apakah ini semacam alat penyadap?" Tanya Mr. Lang.

Luhan tidak menjawab ia hanya bisa menatap Mr. Lang dengan takut.

"Jadi kau membantu polisi sialan itu untuk menyadap markasku?! Dasar Brengsek!" geram Mr. Lang sambil menendang perut Luhan lagi. Luhan terbatuk,mengeluarkan bercak darah dari mulutnya. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku penasaran. Apakah jika aku memencet tombol kecil ini dia akan datang kesini?"

"Menarik.. Apa kita panggil saja ia kesini untuk menemui ajalnya sendiri?" ucap Mr. Lang sambil menyeringai. Luhan yang lemah berusaha bangkit. Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa,ia berlutut didepan Mr. Lang sambil menarik jubahnya lemah.

"Kumohon. Ja-jangan lakukan itu.." mohon Luhan.

Mr. Lang tidak menggubrisnya ia malah menendang Luhan hingga terjatuh.

"Sudah terlambat.." Ucap Mr. Lang sambil melempar kalung itu tepat kedepan wajah Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Luhan menangis terisak saat ia melihat tombol merah diliontinnya menyala,berkedip kedip mengirimkan keberadaannya ke ponsel Sehun.

"Bersiap-siaplah.. Kita akan kedatangan tamu-tamu yang spesial.." perintah Mr. Lang terhadap anak buahnya.

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

Aku menghela napas berat. Setelah bangun dari tidurku pagi ini,aku merasa begitu kesepian. Biasanya setelah aku bangun aku akan mendengar tawa Luhan yang sedang menonton kartun Disney,atau senandungnya dari kamar mandi.

Sepulang dari stasiun tadi malam tubuhku terus menggigil. Aku mengalami demam yang cukup tinggi. Suhu tubuhku naik,kepalaku berdenyut pusing dan Air mataku terus mengalir. Mungkin air mataku mengalir karena demam yang sangat tinggi atau karena pusing yang kurasakan.

Atau karena aku merindukan Luhan.

Perasaanku begitu kacau,kepalaku masih berdenyut sakit. Penyesalan muncul setiap detiknya,memenuhi dadaku hingga rasanya begitu sesak.

Kudengar pintu apartemenku terbuka membuat jantungku berdegup cepat karena antusias.

Itu pasti Luhan!

_Luhanku pulang. _

Aku berlari menuju pintu depan,hatiku mencelos saat yang kulihat bukan Luhan dan senyuman indahnya. Melainkan tubuh tegap dan tinggi kakakku.

"Hai Hyung.." sapaku sambil berbalik menuju ruang TV dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Kakakku mengikuti dari belakang, dan ikut duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Ya sedikit pusing.." jawabku. Ia lalu mengangguk mengerti. Matanya yang tajam mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru apartemen.

"Dimana anak yang bernama Xiao Lu itu?" tanyanya.

Aku menghela napas,mengurut-urut dahiku yang pusing. Mendengar namanya saja membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Luhan.. Nama yang sebenarnya Luhan.." Koreksiku.

"Ya,dimana anak itu?" Tanya kakakku.

"Dia pergi.." lirihku. Kakakku dengan cepat berdiri. Ia bertolak pinggang dan mendengus kesal.

"Pergi katamu?! Sehun! Sudah kubilang kau harus tetap berwaspada!" ucapnya kesal.

"Ya kau benar harusnya aku lebih berwaspada… "

_Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak dulu._

_Bahwa Setiap hari,Setiap Jam bahkan setiap detik._

_Yang kuinginkan hanyalah ia ada di dalam pelukanku._

_Tapi ini semua sudah terlambat bukan?_

_Lalu,Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Agar aku bisa memeluk__nya__ lagi,mendekap tubuh__nya__ dalam lindunganku._

"Sehun?Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya kakakku khawatir. Ia duduk disebelahku,merengkuh pundakku kuat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau.. Menangis.." jawab kakakku.

Aku tertawa.

Kris hyung konyol,mana mungkin aku menangis. Aku tidak mungkin menangis. Aku bukan pria selemah itu. Aku tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena ditinggal oleh Luhan.

Tidak mungkin.

Aku menangkup wajahku. Tangisan pilu terdengar menggema di ruang Tvku. Bukan tangisan Kris Hyung maupun peran utama di drama favorit Luhan yang sekarang sedang ditayangkan di TV . Melainkan diriku.

Menjijikkan kau Sehun. Kenapa kau menjadi cengeng seperti ini?

"Harusnya aku lebih waspada hyung. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi meninggalkanku.." ucapku lirih disela isakkan yang keluar dengan konyol dari bibirku. Kris Hyung memelukku. Membuatku kembali mengingat masa lalu. Ketika ayah dan ibu meninggal. Kris Hyung memelukku seperti ini. Mengatakan kata-kata yang menguatkan dan menenangkan hingga aku berhenti menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis seperti ini lagi setelah orang tua kita meninggal.." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku bisa menebak, betapa berharganya Luhan untukmu."

_Lebih dari yang kau tahu hyung. Lebih dari itu._

"Berhenti menangis! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi! Bagaimana kau bisa mencarinya jika kau hanya diam dirumah dan menangis seperti ini?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Kita akan menemukannya. Kau dan aku adalah polisi yang hebat. Apakah kau melupakan hal itu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Ya Hyung, kita adalah polisi yang hebat. Dan kau adalah kakak yang paling hebat.

"Nah!Aku membawa makanan untukmu! Sepertinya hari ini aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu! Aku akan menjaga adik kecilku ini sampai ia merasa baikkan." Candanya lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

Kris Hyung benar-benar tinggal diapartemenku seharian. Ia membantuku mencari Luhan. Bahkan ia meminta rekaman CCTV dari stasiun. Kami memeriksa satu per satu rekaman CCTV hingga pagi menjelang. Dan ketika mata kami mulai merasa lelah, ponselku berdering. Jantungku hampir copot karena antusiasme yang berlebihan. Dering yang kudengar dari ponselku adalah dering khusus untuk pemberitahuan dari GPS yang kusambungkan dengan kalung Luhan. Dengan cepat aku masuk kekamar meraih Hpku untuk mengeceknya. Senyumku mengembang saat melihat pesan pemberitahuan itu.

"Hyung.. Aku menemukannya.." Ucapku pada Kris Hyung.

_Aku menemukannya.. _

_Luhanku.._

Setelah memastikan lokasi Luhan. Aku dan Kris Hyung bergegas pergi ke markas.

Kris Hyung mengumpulkan anak buahnya. Karena kemungkinan besar Luhan berada di markas Wolf Gang. Semua pasukan sibuk menyiapkan senjata. Seakan De Javu, aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Hari dimana kami akan menangkap Wolg Gang di markasnya. Hari dimana aku tertangkap dan disekap di ruang yang kecil dan pengap.

Hari dimana aku bertemu Luhan.

"Jangan takut Sehun. Kita tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama seperti waktu itu. Kita akan menangkapnya sekarang. Menangkap semua anggota mafia keparat itu." Kata Kris hyung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Aku tidak takut Hyung. Aku siap untuk menangkap mereka."

_Dan aku siap untuk menjemputnya pulang._

* * *

Sehun dan Kris pergi ke Lokasi dimana Luhan berada bersama 3 truk pasukan yang mengikuti mereka dibelakang. Sehun dengan teliti membaca peta yang berada di LCD mobil patrolinya. Memastikan bahwa mereka menuju lokasi yang benar. Lokasinya begitu jauh dari kota Seoul. Mereka melewati jalan yang begitu sepi dengan pohon-pohon besar yang sebagian daunnya sudah berguguran. Saat GPS di mobil patroli menunjukkan bahwa lokasi yang mereka tuju berjarak 1km lagi, Sehun bisa melihat sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya klasik tidak jauh dari mobilnya.

"Sepertinya itu tempatnya." Ucap Sehun kepada Kris.

"Ya,sepertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa begitu sepi? Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaga gerbangnya.." Ucap Kris sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

"Apa lokasinya adalah rumah besar itu?" Tanya Jongin yang terdengar dari _walkie talkie_.

"Ya Jongin. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap." Balas Kris.

"Baik! Sepertinya mereka menyambut kita,kau lihat gerbangnya terbuka lebar!" canda Jongin.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi. Ya suasananya memang aneh,pikirnya. Tidak mungkin markas mafia seperti wolf gang tidak mempunyai penjaga satupun digerbangnya.

Perasaan Sehun kembali diliputi rasa takut. Ia takut Lang keparat itu melakukan hal macam-macam pada Luhan.

Sehun duduk gelisah didalam mobil. Jika Kris tidak memaksanya untuk menunggu di mobil mungkin ia sudah berlari masuk tanpa senjata dan mencari Luhan didalam sana.

"Dimana posisi pasukanmu Yixing?" Tanya Kris melalui _walkie talkie_'nya.

"Kami berada di sayap kanan bangunan. Kondisinya aman." Balas Yixing.

"Jongin,bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kami berada di sayap kiri. Dan sepertinya aman. Aneh. Apa mereka sedang keluar untuk bertamasya?" ucap Jongin,heran. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

'_Yang benar saja Jongin. Kau masih bisa bercanda dikondisi seperti ini.'_

"Baiklah kita bergerak sekarang.." perintah Kris kepada polisi-polisi lain yang masih menunggu didalam mobil. Semua pasukan bergerak mendekat kedalam gerbang.

Sehun berdiri disamping Kris memperhatikan rumah besar didepannya. Rumah besar itu terlihat menyeramkan. Pohon besar yang bergemerisik diterpa Angin dan udara yang menerpa kulit Sehun terasa lembab membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaiman bisa Luhan tinggal ditempat seperti ini? Pikirnya.

"Selamat Datang Para tamu istimewaku!"

Semua pasukan terlihat terkejut mendengar suara itu menggema. Sehun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat ia melihat Mr. Lang keluar dari beranda atas, menarik Luhan dengan tangannya. Luhan tampak begitu lemah,bibirnya yang robek mengulas senyum kecil saat melihat Sehun dibawah.

'_Sehun.. Aku ingin pulang..'_

"Wah polisi muda kita bertemu lagi ya? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku?" ucap Mr. Lang.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang. Kami sudah mengepung markas kalian,kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana.." ancam Kris melalui _horn speakernya_.

Mr. Lang tertawa angkuh.

"Aku mau saja menyerahkan diriku. Tapi sepertinya polisi muda itu takkan setuju. Apalagi jika aku terlebih dulu mengiris nadi kekasihnya .." ancam Mr. Lang sambil mendekatkan pisau keleher Luhan.

"YA! Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" teriak Sehun kesal.

"Woah Apa kau membentakku? Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak kenal rasa hormat! Ah bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit polisi muda?"

"Aku akan melepasnya jika kau naik sendiri kesini.. Tanpa senjata apapun. Tanpa rekan kerjamu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Mr. Lang.

Sehun tanpa berpikir panjang menyetujuinya. Walaupun Kris melarangnya, Sehun tetap bersikeras.

"Aku akan segera keluar bersamanya Hyung kau tenang saja.." ucap Sehun menenangkan kakaknya. Kris mendesah frustasi.

"Baiklah.. Jika dalam 10 menit kau tidak keluar ,kami akan masuk untuk menyergap mereka.." Ucap Kris lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dibahu Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya masuk kerumah itu. Anak buah Mr. Lang yang menunggunya di depan pintu menuntunnya untuk keatas. Sehun melihat orang-orang yang ada didalam. Semua yang memakai senjata berdiri waspada,menjaga markas mereka. Ada beberapa kamar yang terbuka memperlihatkan wanita-wanita malang menatap takut kearahnya. Seakan meminta tolong untuk dikeluarkan.

Saat sampai diatas ,sebuah pintu ruangan terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria yang Sehun kenal terbaring lemah.

"Chanyeol…" gumam Sehun. Tangan panjang Chanyeol terkulai didepannya,menampakkan beberapa memar biru bekas suntikkan jarum. Napas Chanyeol memburu dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Sehun melihatnya dengan iba. Chanyeol pasti digunakan untuk mengetes obat-obatan terlarang yang dijual Wolf Gang,pikirnya.

Ia mengeratkan rahangnya,menahan kesal.

"Cepat jalan!" perintah anak buah Mr. Lang sambil menodongkan pistol ke pinggangnya. Sehun berjalan maju. Anak buah Mr. Lang membuka sebuah pintu kaca besar dan menyuruh Sehun masuk.

"Selamat datang Polisi muda!" Sambut Mr. Lang. sambil berdiri di ujung ruangan yang besar dan kosong itu.

"Hey Baby Lu ayo sambut kekasihmu!" ucap Mr. Lang sambil menarik tali yang tersambung ke leher Luhan. Luhan tertarik,hingga terjatuh didepan Mr. Lang.

Amarah Sehun mulai memuncak. Berani-beraninya Lang memperlakukan Luhannya seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun. Kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu.. Kau tahu kenapa malam itu ia datang ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Mr. Lang.

"Karena aku yang menyuruhnya… Aku tahu bocah sialan ini membantumu kabur dari sini. Sebagai permintaan maaf ia mau melakukan apa saja untukku. Maka aku menyuruhnya untuk ke apartemenmu. Ia terlihat babak belur saat ke apartemenmu kan? Well Emosiku sedikit tak terkontrol saat itu. " Jelas Mr. Lang sambil tertawa. Sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk. Luhan lalu mengangkat kepalanya,memandang Sehun dengan penyesalan.

'_Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu menyesal..'_

"Kau tahu apa yang aku perintahkan padanya? Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambil data Strategi pertahanan dan keamanan korea selatan untuk kujual ke Korea utara!"

Sehun membelalak tak percaya.

"Dalam beberapa jam. Data ini akan kukirimkan kepada pihak Korea Utara. Kau sadar kan sekarang? Bocah ini tidak sepolos yang kau pikir.. Lihat,karena ulahnya, mungkin akan terjadi perang besar antara negaramu dan Korea Utara!" Ucap Mr. Lang sambil menyeringai.

"Ka-Kau..Apa Kau benar benar melakukan itu semua Lu?" tanya Sehun pelan. Xiao Lu hanya bisa menitikkan air mata.

"A-apa kau mengambilnya saat kau berada di kantorku waktu itu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Tangannya terkepal erat. Rasa sakit dan terkhianati menelusup kedadanya meninggalkan rasa perih dihati kecil Sehun membuat setiap sarafnya terasa mati.

Tapi,Walaupun rasa perih itu membuat sarafnya rusak dan mati rasa.

Sehun masih bisa merasakan cintanya terhadap Luhan.

dan rasa itu mengalahkan semua rasa sakit yang ada pada dirinya.

'_Maafkan aku Sehun...'_

"Ah tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi,kita mulai saja permainannya.. Jin lumpuhkan pria itu.." perintah Mr. Lang pada anak buahnya. Anak buah Mr. Lang memukul kaki Sehun keras dengan sebuah besi hingga ia tersungkur. Sehun mengerang sakit.

"Baiklah begini peraturannya.."

Mr. Lang melepas tali yang ada di leher Luhan. Ia lalu memberikan pistol ketangan kecil Luhan.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai 10, Jika Xiao Lu menembakmu dengan pistol ini aku akan melepaskannya. Tapi jika tidak,ia akan kutembak."

Lang memaksa Luhan berdiri dan mendorongnya maju. Luhan dengan langkah pelan maju mendekati Sehun. Dengan takut-takut ia menatap Sehun disetiap langkahnya. Sehun memandangi mata itu,mata indah favoritnya sambil tersenyum lirih.

'_Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf.. Apa kau lupa?Apapun yang kau lakukan,aku akan selalu melindungimu..'_

"1…" ucap mulai menghitung.

"Tembak aku Lu.." lirih Sehun saat Luhan sudah ada didekatnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap sayu kearah Sehun.

"2…"

"Tidak apa. Ini caraku untuk melindungimu.. Tembaklah aku.." ucap Sehun sambil menarik moncong pistol yang dipegang Luhan ke dadanya. Luhan terisak. Tangan Sehun yang berada diatas tangannya terasa begitu hangat. Sehangat senyuman Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya.

'_Aku merindukanmu Sehun..'_

"3…"

'_Aku juga merindukanmu..'_

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup tanpamu Sehun…" lirih Luhan sambil menarik pistolnya menjauh dari dada Sehun. Ia lalu menodongkan pistol kekepalanya.

"Tidak! Lu! kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu! Tolong!" Mohon Sehun.

"4.. Wah! Romantis sekali pasangan muda ini. Aku bahkan sempat terharu saat melihat kalung pemberian darimu dilehernya . Ah! Tapi maaf aku sedikit merusaknya.." Ucap Mr. Lang sambil mengayunkan Kalung itu ditangannya.

Sebuah ide terlintas dibenak Sehun ketika ia melihat Kalung itu ada digenggaman Mr. Lang.

'Self Destruction!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia dengan hati-hati menarik ponselnya lalu membuka fitur GPS yang tersambung dengan kalung Luhan.

"5…."

"Lu,kumohon jangan tarik pelatuknya oke? Kita akan selamat.. Kita akan pulang ke apartemenku,ke apartemen kita. Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke Lotte World lagi? Kita akan pergi kesana nanti,aku berjanji akan bermain denganmu.. Percaya padaku ya?" bujuk Sehun sambil terus mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"6…."

"Stop! Bagaimana kalau aku menambah peraturan permainannya? Karena kau telah merusak kalung itu, kau dihukum. Maka dari itu Sebelum hitungan ke 10,Kau akan meledak hingga berkeping-keping.." Ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. Mr. Lang tertawa.

"Kalung kecil ini bisa membuatku meledak?!" ucap Mr. Lang sambil tertawa.

Seiring dengan tawa jahat Mr. Lang yang menggema Sehun mengetik 'detective soolock holmes' diponselnya dan menekan tombol 'activate'.

"Aku tidak peduli!Jika aku meledak kalian juga akan meledak!"

"7…"

"8..."

"9…"

"Maaf Lu,tapi Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.." Ucap Sehun lalu menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia menarik pistol di genggaman Luhan lalu menembak anak buah Lang dan menembak beberapa kali pintu kaca yang tertutup, ia lalu melempar dirinya dan Luhan kearah pintu kaca,menabraknya hingga pecah. Suara ledakan terdengar,menggetarkan rumah besar itu. Sehun mendekap Luhan erat saat mereka terlempar lebih jauh, melindunginya dari keping-keping kaca dan dinding yang berterbangan akibat ledakan yang terjadi. Sehun lega ledakannya tidak sebesar bom atom seperti yang ia kira. Tapi cukup untuk meledakkan tubuh gempal Lang keparat itu. Sehun bisa melihat darah Mr. Lang yang menyembur dan tubuhnya yang hancur. Membuat Sehun mual sekaligus puas melihat tubuh keparat itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Sehun akan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo nanti.

Sehun melihat rekan-rekannya masuk,berpencar menangkap para anggota Wolf gang yang tersisa. Suara tembakkan dan teriakkan menggema dari segala penjuru arah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang berada dibawahnya. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk lemah. Sehun terkesiap saat darah membasahi tangannya yang berada di kepala Luhan.

"Lu-.." Lirihnya.

"Apa kau ingat? Dulu kita juga seperti ini.." ucap Luhan sambil tertawa lemah. Kepalanya begitu sakit setelah terbentur suatu benda tebal dan keras ketika ia dan Sehun terpental keluar.

"Apa rasanya pusing Seperti ini Sehun?" ucapnya melantur.

Sehun bergetar,air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membopong tubuh Luhan ditangannya. Walaupun tubuhnya juga menjerit sakit tapi ia tetap berusaha berjalan,membawa Luhan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona.." Bisik Luhan. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh wajah Sehun.

"Sehun, Ayo kita pulang.." lirih Luhan sebelum akhirnya pingsan dalam dekapan tangan Sehun.

"Luhan!" pekik Sehun panik. Ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

Saat Sehun keluar, tim medis yang sudah disiapkan berlari mendekatinya. Seseorang tim medis berusaha mengambil Luhan dari pangkuannya.

"Hentikan! Janga sentuh dia!" Teriak Sehun galak.

"Tapi tuan,ia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.."

"Aku yang akan membawanya! Jadi pergilah!" Teriak Sehun lagi.

"Tapi anda juga terluka parah tuan. Biar kami saja yang mengurusnya.." ucap perawat itu sambil berusaha melepas Luhan dari Sehun.

"Sudah kubilang!Jangan Sentuh dia!Ia milikku!"

Kris yang melihat kejadian itu menghampiri adiknya.

"Sehun! Jangan Keras kepala! Ia teruka parah,mereka harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Ucap Kris memarahi adiknya.

"Hyung,kumohon! Aku ingin menemani Luhan! Kumohon!" rengek Sehun pada kakaknya.

"Biarkan aku menemani Luhan kumohon hyung…"

Kris memandangi adiknya dengan pilu.

Ia tidak pernah melihat sisi lain Sehun yang seperti ini.

Sehun yang ketakutan. Sehun yang merengek.

Dan Sehun yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah… Cepat pergi, Luhan butuh pertolongan secepatnya."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sehun berlari menuju ambulans dan membaringkan tubuh luhan didalam ambulans.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit Luhan segera dilarikan keruang Operasi . Sehun dengan setia menunggu di depan pintu operasi. Beberapa perawat menghampirinya,menyuruhnya untuk mengobati Luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dengan terpaksa Sehun menurut dan menjalani perawatan untuk Luka-lukanya. Setelah semua lukanya sudah terobati, Sehun kembali menuju ruang operasi. Ia duduk gelisah menunggu waktu operasi Luhan di luar ruangan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam,Dokter keluar dan mengatakan operasinya Berhasil.

Luhan akan siuman beberapa hari lagi maka Sehun dengan sabar menunggu. Menemani Luhan siang dan malam diruangannya. Memegang tangan Luhan erat dan mengusap wajahnya lembut.

Malam itu malam ketiga paska operasi yang dilakukan Luhan. Walaupun kabel-kabel dan masker oksigen Luhan sudah terlepas, Tapi ia tidak kunjung sadar. Sehun berbaring diranjang Luhan. Membiarkan tangannya menjadi bantalan Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Baby,kenapa kau tidur terus? Cepatlah bangun.. Aku merindukanmu.." Lirihnya sambil mencium pipi Luhan dengan hidungnya. Menyesap aroma Luhan yang manis tercampur dengan aroma obat-obatan.

"Apakah kau tahu namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Luhan?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Namamu Luhan. Kau bukan berasal dari Hongkong tapi kau berasal dari Beijing. Umurmu 24 tahun,sama dengan umurku. Dan kau tahu? Kita juga Lahir di bulan yang sama.." katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Umur kita hanya terpaut 8 hari. Aku lahir pada tanggal 12 sementara kau lahir pada tanggal 20.." jelas Sehun sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang masih menutup Matanya.

"Aku akan ke Beijing menemui orang tuamu. Aku akan membawa mereka kesini. Kau merindukan mereka kan? Maka dari itu cepatlah sadar.." lirihnya. Bibirnya mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.." ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Kenapa baru terpikir olehnya? Bahwa selama ini alasan ia ingin melindungi Luhan, alasannya ketakutan saat Luhan pergi, alasan ia selalu menginginkan Luhan berada disisinya adalah karena ia mencintai Luhan.

Sehun lalu mendekap tubuh Luhan lebih erat, dan tertidur.

Malam itu dengan adanya Luhan dalam dekapannya,Sehun akhirnya bisa tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

Esoknya Sehun terbang ke Beijing untuk menemui Orang Tua Luhan. Saat tiba di Beijing,ia langsung pergi menemui Orang tua Luhan dirumah mereka. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Yixing, karena temannya itu membantunya untuk mencari alamat Orang tua Luhan.

Sehun akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih. Dengan tarikkan napas yang panjang ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan ragu. Sesosok wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu setelah ia mengetok beberapa kali. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ia melihat wanita itu. Wanita paruh baya itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Mereka benar-benar mirip. Bibirnya, hidung,mata dan kulitnya. Membuat Sehun yakin,ia datang ke tempat yang benar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, Aku Oh Sehun dari kepolisian Korea selatan.." ucapnya dengan bahasa inggris.

"Dan aku menemukan anakmu.. Luhan.." lanjutnya lagi. Ibu Luhan terkesiap. Dengan gemetar ia menutup bibirnya tak percaya. Sehun merogoh isi tasnya,lalu mengeluarkan kaos kecil bergambar bambi. Ia menemukan Kaos itu di tumpukkan barang-barang bukti yang dikumpulkan dari markas Wolf gang. Ia ingat Luhan pernah bercerita bahwa ia masih menyimpan kaos bergambar bambi yang terakhir ia pakai sebelum ia dibawa Mr. Lang.

Sehun begitu yakin bahwa itu Kaos yang Luhan maksud. Maka dari itu Sehun membawanya untuk ia tunjukkan kepada orang tua Luhan.

Dengan gemetar tangan wanita itu meraih kaos yang ada ditangan Sehun. Dengan erat ia memeluk kaos itu dalam dekapannya.

"Luhan anakku.. Aku ingin menemuinya.." Lirihnya. Sehun tersenyum lagi.

"Itulah alasanku berada disini. Kalian akan kubawa untuk menemuinya. Dia membutuhkan kalian.."

Hari itu juga Sehun terbang ke Korea Selatan bersama ayah dan ibu Luhan. Disepanjang jalan Sehun menceritakan kehidupan Luhan. Walaupun hatinya sakit,dan amarah bergejolak setiap kali ia membayangkan perlakuan Mr. Lang terhadap Luhan ia tetap menceritakannya hingga selesai. Karena menurutnya orang tua Luhan berhak tahu.

Ibu Luhan menangis mendengar cerita itu, ia tidak pernah menyangka buah hatinya menjalani hidup yang sangat berat. Tapi sekarang ia bersyukur karena Luhan sudah selamat. Ia terus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun karena telah melindungi anaknya selama ini. Sehun dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya menjawab,

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudah selayaknya aku melindungi orang yang kucintai.."

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Orang tua Luhan langsung menghambur kekamar Luhan. Memeluk tubuh anaknya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya dikasur. Sehun tersenyum ikut merasa bahagia melihat keluarga Luhan kembali bersama.

Sore itu ayah Luhan mengajak Sehun berbicara diluar. Sementara ibu Luhan dengan setia menunggu Luhan disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mempertemukan kami dengan anak kami.." Ucap Ayah Luhan kepada Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya Sama-sama.. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirinya…" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kami akan membawanya pulang ke Beijing…"

Sehun terdiam.

"Ta-tapi. Ia bisa tinggal di Seoul bersamaku.."

'_Karena aku tempat tinggalnya..'_

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu. Tapi Kami sudah berpisah sangat lama dengan Luhan. Kami ingin mengurusnya dan menjaganya. Kami juga tidak ingin dia kenapa-kenapa lagi.. Ia sudah mengalami hidup yang berat setelah ia diculik. Aku ingin membayarnya dengan memberikan hidup yang lebih baik.."

Sehun ingin sekali menolaknya. Ingin sekali ia membantah dan menghalangi mereka untuk mengambil Luhan. Luhan adalah miliknya!

Tapi mereka lebih berhak karena mereka orang tua Luhan. Sehun juga berpikir Luhan juga pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua yang selama ini tak ia dapatkan.

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika ia mendengar keributan dari kamar Luhan. Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Ibu Luhan yang terlihat panik keluar memanggil mereka berdua. Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri kamar Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang hendak mencabut infusnya.

"Luhan!" teriaknya sambil menghentikkan tangan Luhan yang hendak mencabut infusnya.

"Lepaskan! A-Aku harus kembali ke tempatku!" Teriak Luhan sambil memberontak. Tangan Sehun semakin kuat mencengkeram tangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan terus memberontak lebih kuat dan berteriak memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"A-aku harus menemui Daddy! Ia akan marah jika aku tidak ada disana!" teriaknya panik sambil menangis.

"Luhan! Xiao Lu!" Bentak Sehun kepada Luhan. Luhan terkejut mendengar bentakkan keras Sehun, ia berhenti memberontak lalu menatap Sehun dengan takut.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali kesana. Mereka sudah ditangkap. Kau aman sekarang." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya,Luhan. Mereka sudah ada dalam penjara. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Luhan tersenyum,lega. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Luhan? Siapa itu?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Luhan itu kau. Namamu Luhan.." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.

Sehun terkejut,ketika dengan kasar Luhan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Lalu… Kau siapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menghempas tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggamnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Terpukul oleh pertanyaan Luhan yang begitu singkat.

Ia menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

Kenapa bisa Belahan Jiwanya,

Pengisi hatinya,

Tidak mengenal dirinya?

**TBC**

Nyiahahhaha Cerita macam apa ini author dodol! /jedugin kepala ketembok/

Sinetron abis ya ahahha tapi mau gimana lagi..

Angst tetep Angst..

Dan biar ga berbelok dan tetap pada jalannya (?)

Author harus menulis ini semua..

Karena sekali Angst tetap Angst! YEAH!

Review yaa kalo mau chitchat follow twitter: wufanqing


	7. Chapter 7

**LAST CHAPTER**

"Aku… Aku opsir Oh Sehun. Aku polisi yang menangani kasusmu.." Jawab Sehun Lirih.

"Opsir Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia masih menatap Luhan,tidak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa Luhan melupakannya?

"Terima kasih telah membantuku Opsir.." Seru Luhan sambil memegang tangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum pahit.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan polos.

Tidak ada cinta,tidak ada gairah yang terpancar disana.

Hanya tatapan hangat penuh syukur untuk seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tatapan itu meyakinkan Sehun,bahwa Luhan benar-benar melupakannya.

"Ah iya Luhan, lihat siapa yang ada disini!" seru Sehun mengenyahkan pikiran negatif dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Mereka berdua orang tuamu.." ucap Sehun. Luhan memandangi orang tuanya tak percaya. Bibirnya terbuka lebar.

"Orang tuaku?" tanyanya pelan. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kedua orang tua Luhan menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"iya Luhan. Ini kami,orang tuamu.." ucap Ibu Luhan disela tangisannya.

"Luhan,anakku maafkan kami. Maafkan kami karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik." Ucap ayah Luhan lirih. Aneh,Luhan rasa ia tidak pernah belajar bahasa Cina. Tapi kenapa ia bisa mengerti semua yang diucapkan Kedua orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya?

'Apakah mereka benar-benar orang tuaku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi keraguannya menguap saat ia mengingat dengan jelas kehangatan pelukkan orang tuanya saat ia kecil dulu. Tepat seperti ini,pikirnya. Harum Maskulin yang menyeruak dari kulit ayahnya serta harum Parfum Bunga mawar dari ibunya yang Luhan sangat favoritkan.

"Ayah.. Ibu..." Ucapnya pelan sambil terisak. Ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan mereka barang sedetikpun .

'_Ayah... Ibu..'_ Aneh sekali rasanya mengucapkan kata itu,karena sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah mempunyai sebuah Keluarga. Tapi Luhan merasa senang karena ia masih bisa memanggil orang tuanya,masih bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya, tidak seperti Sehun. Bukankah Orang tua Sehun sudah meninggal?

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

Kenapa bisa ia tahu orang tua Opsir Oh Sehun sudah meninggal? Apa opsir itu pernah menceritakan orangtuanya pada Luhan?

Luhan mengerang ketika kepalanya terasa pusing. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat dan memikirkan alasan kenapa ia bisa mengetahui itu semua sakit dikepalanya makin menjadi. Ia tidak mengenal Opsir itu tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang orang tua Opsir Sehun yang sudah meninggal?

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!" ucap Ayah Luhan panik sambil bergegas keluar. Sementara Ibu Luhan mengusap punggung Luhan sambil menangis.

"Lu?Baby, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan panik sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

'Baby?' pikirnya.

'_Kenapa Opsir ini memanggilku Baby?!' _tanyanya dalam hati.

"Jangan Sentuh!" Teriaknya saat Sehun berusaha menyentuhnya lagi. Luhan begitu takut kepada Sehun,karena sikap Sehun kepadanya dan perasaan yang timbul akibat perlakuan Sehun. Ia merasa takut ketika tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup cepat saat Sehun menyentuhnya.

'_Siapa kau sebenarnya?' _

"Sehun-ssi..." panggilnya sesaat sebelum jatuh tertidur akibat obat bius yang disuntikkan dokter padanya.

Sehun masih tercengang tak percaya. Ia dengan gontai berjalan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang Diperiksa oleh Dokter. Ia terduduk lemas di deretan bangku diluar kamar Luhan. Menutup wajahnya untuk meredam isakkan pilu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

"Amnesia disosiatif?!" Tanya Sehun kepada dokter dihadapannya.

"Ya. Ia mengalami Amnesia disosiatif. Gangguan disosiatif ini ditandai dengan adanya perubahan seseorang tentang identitas, memori, atau kesadarannya. Ganggguan ini muncul akibat peristiwa traumatik yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupannya.. Seperti Pelecehan seksual atau kekerasan fisik .."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tapi,kenapa Aku?Kenapa hanya diriku yang ia lupakan?" Lirih Sehun.

"Memorinya hilang secara acak,ia tidak bisa mengontrol memori apa yang bisa ia simpan maupun yang ingin ia lupakan. Pada Amnesia disosiatif biasanya didapati gangguan ingatan yang spesifik saja dan tidak bersifat umum. Informasi yang dilupakan biasanya peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Umumnya amnesia disosiatif kehilangan ingatan tentang identitas pribadi seseorang, tetapi daya ingat informasi umum masih utuh. Tapi anda tenang saja tuan. Kita bisa melakukan psikoterapis untuk mengembalikan ingatannya secara perlahan.." ucap dokter itu. Sehun menatap dokter itu dengan penuh harap.

"Ya, Lakukan apapun agar ingatannya kembali.."

'_Agar ia mengingatku kembali..'_

* * *

Sehun menggebrak meja keras. Perasaannya kesal bukan main. Jongin,Yixing dan Kris yang berada di ruang rapat bersama Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sehun pikir,dengan dirinya pergi ke kantor pagi ini,ia bisa menghapus kegundahannya saat melihat Luhan sedang bercanda tawa bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tahu ia bersikap seperti anak kecil,tapi tidak bolehkah ia merasa cemburu? Tidak bolehkah ia merasa egois? Luhan adalah belahan jiwanya. Jika Luhan bahagia maka ia yang harus menjadi alasan Luhan untuk bahagia.

Tapi berada di kantor membuat semuanya bertambah parah. Apalagi saat Yixing memberi kabar yang menjadi alasan perasaannya begitu kesal dan marah seperti sekarang.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa Luhan bisa menjadi seorang tersangka?!" tanyanya pada Yixing.

"Ia terbukti ikut terlibat dalam kerja sama antara Wolf gang dan mafia Korea Utara. Atasan kita sudah mengeluarkan surat penangkapannya pagi ini." Ucap Yixing. Sehun menggeram frustasi.

"Apa mereka tidak mengerti juga?! Luhan adalah budak! Ia adalah korban! Bahkan aku mempunyai bukti visum ia mengalami kekerasan!" Ucap Sehun nyalang.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Kuasa hukum dari wolf gang akan menuntut jika kita berlaku tidak adil dan mengistimewakan Luhan. Lagipula anak buah Wolf Gang mengatakannya sendiri saat mereka diinterogasi jika Luhan juga terlibat dalam beberapa kejahatan yang mereka lakukan .." jelas Jongin. Sehun tertawa mencibir.

"Dan kau percaya pada mereka?! Kau percaya pada bajingan-bajingan itu?!" Ucap Sehun sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Jongin.

"Berhenti Sehun! Sikapilah masalah ini dengan tenang dan dewasa!" bentak Kris sambil menarik Sehun menjauh dari Jongin. Sehun menepis tangan kakaknya kasar.

"Persetan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia dimasukkan kedalam penjara! Aku bisa membawanya kabur dari Negara ini.." gumam Sehun sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dengan resah.

"Sehun berpikirlah dengan jernih!Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan kau sesali nanti!" ucap Kris pada adiknya.

"Kris Hyung benar,jika kau melakukan itu kau akan ditahan juga. Dan lagi, hukuman Luhan akan semakin berat. Apakah kau mau seperti itu?" Tanya Yixing. Sehun menghela napas berat,terduduk lemas disalah satu kursi sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena emosi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melindunginya?" lirihnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya masuk kedalam penjara. Aku tidak mau Hyung." Ucapnya dengan suara yang gemetar,menahan tangis yang hampir keluar dari matanya.

Kenapa Semuanya menjadi rumit?

Belum lagi masalah Luhan yang melupakannya.

Kenapa untuk hidup bahagia saja begitu susah?

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan…" ucap Kris akhirnya.

Sehun mendongak,menatap kakaknya penuh harap.

"Kita bisa naik banding di persidangan nanti. Sehun benar,dengan adanya bukti kekerasan yang Luhan alami,hukuman Luhan pasti akan berkurang. Dan bisa jadi Statusnya berubah menjadi korban.." jelas Kris.

"Tapi ia akan tetap dihukum karena ia adalah seorang imigran gelap.." ucap Yixing pelan.

"Ia akan dideportasi dari sini.." lanjut Yixing.

"Dideportasi? Berapa lama?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap wajahnya,frustrasi.

Ia lalu sadar betapa konyol pertanyaannya. Kenapa ia harus bertanya?bukankah ia seorang polisi yang tahu bagaimana aturan-aturan tentang deportasi? Sebenarnya jawaban seperti apa yang ia harapkan?

"Entahlah, mungkin 5 tahun,10 tahun atau selamanya. Aku tidak tahu. Itu akan diputuskan nanti dipengadilan. Tapi dideportasi lebih baik daripada ia harus dipenjara.." jawab Jongin sambil menatap sahabatnya yang sedang kebingungan dengan iba.

"Lebih baik?" ucap Sehun sambil mendengus.

"Kau lebih baik menyuruhku mati..." lanjut Sehun sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Tapi,ini demi kebaikannya. Kau harus membiarkannya pergi,Hun..." Ucap Jongin lagi sambil mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya.

Dan Sehun benar-benar berpikir bahwa sebaiknya Jongin menyarankannya untuk mati daripada harus melepaskan Luhan.

* * *

Akhirnya saat dipersidangan. Pengajuan naik banding Luhan diterima. Luhan terbebas dari hukuman penjara. Tapi seperti yang Yixing duga,Luhan tetap dihukum karena ia adalah imigran gelap. Maka ia tetap harus dideportasi. Keputusan itu membuat Senyum Sehun yang mengembang,redup kembali. Dan rasa sesak dihatinya,terasa lagi.

Malam itu Sehun datang ke rumah sakit dengan gontai. Ia melihat ayah Luhan berada diluar kamar. Ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Dan walaupun ia akan menyesali keputusannya,ia mengusulkan ayah Luhan untuk membawa Luhan pulang ke Cina sesegera mungkin sebelum pihak Imigrasi datang dan memaksa Luhan pergi. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang imigrasi menyeret Luhan ke penjara di bagian imigrasi dan saat waktunya tiba,menendang Luhan keluar dari Korea. Sehun lebih baik melihat Luhan pulang dengan baik-baik. Daripada harus diseret kasar oleh petugas imigrasi. Walaupun ia tahu,keduanya tetap membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Ya aku akan membawanya pulang ke Beijing. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya kembali ke sini. Aku juga akan mengurus masalah hukum Luhan Disana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir... "Ucap Ayah Luhan langsung menyetujui ide Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Sehun mendongak menatap ayah Luhan.

"Anakku telah melalui hidup yang berat selama di sini. Aku ingin membayarnya dengan memberikan hidup yang lebih baik dan benar.. Maksudku dengan hidup baik dan benar adalah hidup sesuai dijalur yang semestinya,jalur yang dikehendaki tuhan. Dan hidup tanpa dirimu."

Sehun terkesiap.

"Tapi aku mencintai dirinya.." Ucapnya lirih.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi apa menurutmu kau bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta?"

Pertanyaan Ayah Luhan membuat Sehun terpana.

Benar,Memang benar..

Cinta memang tidak cukup untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam dan keras seperti ini.

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Sehun tidak berdaya.

"Jadi kumohon bisakah kau mengakhiri semuanya? Bisakah kau membiarkannya hidup bahagia tanpa dirimu? Hubungan kalian adalah hubungan yang salah dan tidak akan pernah dikehendaki oleh Tuhan. Aku maupun dirimu juga mengetahui hal itu. Aku tidak ingin ia dihujat dan ditekan oleh masyarakat. Aku tidak mau ia hidup dengan sengsara lagi. Jadi bisakah kau merelakkan anakku? Jika kau menyayanginya biarkan ia hidup lebih baik tanpa dirimu.."

Ayah Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun sekilas. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun tanpa mengetahui hati Opsir yang duduk disampingnya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

* * *

Sehun dengan perlahan membuka kamar Luhan dan melihat ibu Luhan yang masih terjaga. Ia membungkuk untuk memberi salam ketika wanita paruh baya itu memandangnya.

"Kenapa anda belum pulang ke hotel nyonya?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Panggil saja aku ibu.." Jawab Ibu Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sebenarnya aku sudah mau pulang. Tapi Luhan mengigau dan menangis. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Maka aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menemaninya." Jelas Ibu Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Pasti ia bermimpi buruk." Ucapnya pelan. Matanya yang begitu lelah menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Sehun berpikir, bagaimana jika suatu saat Luhan bermimpi buruk ia tidak ada disana untuk memeluknya?

"Aku mau membeli kopi sebentar. Apakah kau mau?" tawar Ibu Luhan lembut.

Sehun menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah . Tolong jaga Luhan sebentar ya.." Ucap ibu Luhan sambil berjalan keluar. Setelah ibu Luhan keluar ,Sehun dengan perlahan naik kekasur Luhan dan tidur disampingnya. Luhan menggeliat karena merasa terganggu. Tapi untungnya ia tidak terbangun dan kembali tertidur. Tangannya yang kurus dengan otomatis memeluk tubuh Sehun,Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam karena takut Luhan bangun, mengehela napas Lega.

"Apakah kau tadi bermimpi buruk Lu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak ada disini saat kau bermimpi buruk.." Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

'_Maaf aku tidak akan bisa lagi memelukmu saat kau bermimpi buruk.'_

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan. Merasakan kulit halus itu ditangannya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Kata-kata dari ayah Luhan terngiang diotaknya. Membuat Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Luhan.

"Aku takut Lu..." lirihnya.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu.."

'_Tapi __Aku telah berjanji untuk melindungimu bukan? Maka, jika memang ini caraku untuk melindungimu,aku akan membiarkanmu pergi.'_

Ibu Luhan menutup pintu kamar rawat inap anaknya dengan rapat,mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ia lalu duduk disamping suaminya dengan perlahan.

"Opsir itu terlihat begitu mencintai anak kita.."

"Apa?" tanya suaminya. Ibu Luhan menghela napas lalu memandang suaminya.

"Oh Sehun. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan.."

Ayah Luhan menghela napas.

Ia juga mengetahui hal itu. Dari cara Sehun memandang anaknya, dari cara Sehun melindungi anaknya. Ia tahu, Polisi itu mencintai anaknya. Tapi ia juga tahu Sehun dan anaknya tidak bisa bersatu.

Mereka tidak diperbolehkan tuhan untuk bersatu.

Maka dari itu,walaupun ia tidak tega ,ia akan tetap memisahkan anaknya dengan Sehun.

Walaupun ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti hati opsir itu dan akan menyakiti hati Luhan nantinya.

* * *

Sehun berdiri disana, ditengah bandara Incheon untuk mengantar Luhan pergi.

Mengantarkan belahan jiwanya pergi.

Luhan yang sedari tadi tersenyum riang menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Sehun berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Luhan,mencium tiap ukiran wajah Luhan yang indah dan memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi. Tapi tanpa ia duga Luhan mendekatinya dan sudah terlebih dulu menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya Sehun-ssi …" ucap Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun. Sehun balas memeluknya erat,enggan melepas tubuh kecil yang berada didekapannya.

Luhan tidak merasa canggung ataupun memberontak. Malah dengan anehnya ia merasa nyaman didekapan Sehun. Seakan-akan tangan kokoh itu memang tercipta untuk merengkuhnya,melindungi dirinya.

"Ya sama-sama Lu. Berkunjunglah ke Seoul kapan-kapan.."

'_Kembalilah kesini.. Kembalilah padaku..'_

"Ya,aku akan berkunjung sesekali."

Sehun memejamkan matanya,menahan tangis. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Ia lalu melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Luhan,takut jika ia memeluk tubuh itu lebih lama ia tidak akan mau melepaskannya lagi.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

Senyum itu.

Senyum yang selama ini menjadi candu untuknya.

Seakan ia bakal mati jika tidak melihat senyum dari bibir itu selama sehari saja.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan hidup tanpa senyum itu.

Tanpa Luhan.

"Jaga diri baik-baik Luhan.." ucap Sehun sambil memegang pipi Luhan. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam belaian tangan Sehun. Belaian itu begitu menghangatkan.

Begitu menggetarkan hati.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi. Setelah ia berpamitan,dengan cepat ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Entah kenapa dada Luhan terasa sesak melihat punggung tegap itu terus menjauh dari dirinya,hingga hilang ditengah kerumunan orang-orang dibandara. Luhan terdiam disana,seperti kehilangan arah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu ingin menyusul Sehun dan memohonnya untuk tinggal sebentar lagi. Untuk sekali saja,ia ingin melihat wajah Sehun lagi, merekam ukiran-ukiran wajah Sehun untuk terus ia ingat, untuk ia simpan didalam memorinya.

Hatinya mendorong ia untuk melangkah menyusul Opsir itu. Tapi saat ia ingin melangkah menyusul Sehun,sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Ayo kita pulang Lu.." ucap ayah Luhan.

Luhan lalu mengangguk lemah.

Ia akan pulang ke Negara asalnya,tapi entah kenapa hati dan jiwanya seakan ingin tinggal.

Tinggal bersama Sehun.

Setelah beberapa bulan pulang ke Beijing. Luhan akhirnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan disana. Ia Sudah mulai kerasan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa,ia tetap tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Saat ia bangun ditengah malam entah kenapa perasaannya terasa kosong. Seperti ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Dan lagi, mimpi-mimpi aneh selalu mendatanginya. Jika ia bermimpi buruk dan menakutkan Ia masih bisa menanganinya. Tapi Mimpi indahnya bersama sang Opsir yang membantu menyelesaikan kasusnya di Korea, tidak bisa ia tangani hanya dengan berdoa dan meminum obat penenang. Mimpi indah yang selalu Membuat ia terbangun dengan hati yang sakit dan kepala yang pusing.

Mimpi yang dialami Luhan bermacam-macam. Seperti adegan film yang berputar. Suatu malam ia akan bermimpi tentang Dirinya yang tidur dipelukan Opsir itu,mendengar kata-kata menenangkan opsir itu berdesir merdu ditelinganya. Atau di malam yang lain, ia bermimpi Opsir itu mencium hidungnya kala ia mengikat dasi yang bertengger dileher Opsir tampan itu. Ia takjub pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa mengingat semua detail Mimpi-mimpi itu. Ia bisa mengingat Kemeja hitam yang Opsir itu pakai,serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya kala suatu malam ia bermimpi bergandengan tangan dengan opsir itu disebuah taman bermain.

Bahkan kemarin malam ia bermimpi sedang bercinta dengan Opsir itu. Walaupun terkesan menjijikkan karena ia harus bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria,tapi bagi Luhan mimpi itu begitu Indah,begitu menghangatkan jiwa.

Harusnya ia merasa terangsang dengan mimpi seperti itu,lalu menuntaskan hasratnya dikamar mandi. Tapi yang Luhan lakukkan hanya menangis,sambil mencengkeram baju yang menutupi dadanya erat. Entah kenapa sebongkah rindu kepada sang Opsir memukul hatinya hingga rasanya begitu sakit dan menyesakkan.

Dan ketika di suatu pagi sebuah kardus besar berisi pakaian,kaset,sebuah pucuk surat dan kartu undangan berwarna merah datang ke rumahnya. Luhan tersadar bahwa selama ini ia tidak bermimpi. Semua itu bukan mimpi,melainkan memori yang tersimpan diotaknya. Memorinya bersama Sehun.

Sehun yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Walaupun memorinya akhirnya kembali tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur,semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ia hanya bisa menangis,tangannya yang gemetar masih memegang erat kartu undangan berwarna merah marun dengan inisial _S&M_ berwarna emas didepannya .

Sudah terlambat untuk menangis bukan?

Karena sekeras apapun ia menangis.

Sehun..

Sehun tercintanya..

Tidak akan pernah kembali..

* * *

Dalam beberapa bulan ini Sehun hidup seperti biasa.

Walaupun terasa ada yang hilang dari dalam dirinya,tapi Sehun mencoba untuk tetap hidup dengan normal.

Pagi ini,Seorang kurir datang untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian Luhan yang akan ia kirim ke Beijing. Sehun melihat sendiri pakaian-pakaian serta kaset-kaset favorit Luhan dan surat untuk Luhan darinya dimasukkan kedalam kardus.

Sehun yang sedang melamun terkejut ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Baby?" tanyanya.

'_Baby?'_

'_Baby Lu..'_

'_Luhan..'_

"Apakah kau lapar tuan Oh?" tanya Minah sambil berjinjit lalu mencium pipi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Ya,aku lapar. Ah apakah kau membawa undangan pernikahan kita?" tanya Sehun. Minah mengangguk dan memberikan undangan berwarna merah itu pada Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sehun pada kurir yang sedang mengepak paket yang akan dikirimnya. Dengan perlahan Sehun meletakkan kartu undangan itu di dalam kardus yang akan ia kirimkan pada Luhan lalu menyuruh Kurir itu untuk menutup kardus dengan rapat,sebelum ia berubah pikiran.

Sehun akan menikahi tunangannya beberapa hari lagi.

Ia tidak bisa terus menunggu Luhan.

Selama beberapa bulan ini ia bagai hamster di roda yang berputar. Sekeras apapun ia berlari di roda berputar itu ,ia tetap berlari di tempat. Berlari berputar di roda harapan. Harapannya untuk menggapai Luhan.

Sementara Luhan terus berjalan semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

Maka dari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Luhan. Ia Tidak bisa lagi menjadi hamster bodoh yang berlari ditempat terus menerus sampai akhirnya mati kelelahan.

Ia harus terus menjalani hidup.

Setidaknya jika ia hidup, ia masih bisa menghirup udara yang dihirup Luhan. Menapak di tanah yang ditapakki Luhan. Memandang Langit yang sama dengan yang dipandang oleh Luhan.

Dan menurut Sehun,hidup seperti itu sudah cukup, daripada harus mati dan kehilangan segalanya.

Malamnya setelah Minah pergi,Sehun memutuskan untuk menonton Tv.

Drama kesukaan Luhan sedang ditayangkan. Entah kenapa walaupun ia membenci sebuah drama,Sehun menontonnya hingga selesai.

Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk berendam di bath-tubnya. Saat ia mencelupkan dirinya kedalam bath tub, secara otomatis kenangannya bersama Luhan terputar diotaknya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti berendam. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak berendam untuk waktu yang lama.

Lalu Sehun berbaring dikasur empuknya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar ditelinganya. Hanya suara jam yang berdetik maju,menjadikan satu detik yang sudah berlalu menjadi masa lalu,dan menjadikan detik yang berikutnya menjadi sebuah masa depan.

Tapi untuk Sehun detik yang lalu maupun detik yang sekarang tidak akan merubah apapun. Beberapa juta kalipun jam berdetik, Luhan tidak akan pernah kembali tidur disampingnya. Tersenyum sambil menikmati senandung buruk Sehun sampai ia tertidur. Menjadikan tangan Sehun bantalan untuk kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Dan saat itu juga air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Suaranya yang serak memenuhi kamar kosongnya ketika ia mengerang,merasakan sakit didadanya.

Sehun menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia baru menyadari kenyataan ini sekarang?

Kenyataan bahwa sekeras apapun ia berusaha,ia tetap merindukan Luhan.

Semua hal yang dilakukannya akan mengingatkannya pada Luhan.

Sehun tahu harapannya ini konyol dan tidak logis.

Tapi ia berharap ia mendengar ketukan pelan dari balik pintunya lagi,mendengar suara lembut itu memanggil namanya, dan ketika ia membuka pintu ia berharap bisa menemukan tubuh kecil itu berdiri disana dengan senyuman yang Sehun rindukan.

Seperti waktu pertama kali Luhan masuk ke apartemennya. Ke kehidupannya.

Tapi Sehun tersadar,

Luhan sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya di Cina.

Seberapa rindupun Sehun pada Luhan. Ia harus merelakannya.

Seberapapun Sakitnya. Sehun harus melupakan Luhan.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Siapa yang ia bohongi?

Walau rasanya seperti akan mati,

Sehun tetap tidak bisa melupakan Luhan.

Sehun tak pernah percaya akan takdir,tapi untuk sekali ini saja ia berharap takdir itu nyata.

Ia juga berharap bahwa Luhan adalah takdirnya.

Karena seberapa lamapun berpisah,jika memang Luhan adalah takdirnya.

Ia rela menunggu untuk bisa hidup bersamanya.

**END**


	8. SEHUN'S LETTER

_**Seoul, 22 November 2014.**_

_**Untuk malaikatku,Luhan.**_

_**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini.**_

_**Aku sedang menunggu pasanganku berjalan menghampiriku menuju altar pernikahan.**_

_**Aku menulis surat ini hanya untuk mengatakan Maaf.**_

_**Maaf karena aku tidak memperjuangkanmu.**_

_**Seharusnya**__**,saat **__**kau **__**masih disini**__**.**_

_**Jika saja aku sudah tahu **__**kita akan berpisah seperti sekarang.**_

_**Aku akan memeluk**__**mu**__** lebih erat.**_

_**Aku tidak akan melepaskan**__**mu**__**,walaupun **__**dirimu**__** meronta.**_

_**Tapi aku tidak boleh egois bukan?**_

_**Aku tidak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untukku.**_

_**Karena aku tahu,**__** Aku akan memelukmu terlalu erat hingga**__** suatu saat kau bisa tersakiti.**_

_**Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan**__** diri**__**mu terluka.**_

_**Maka dari itu Aku harus merelakanmu pergi.**_

_**Aku pernah berjanji untuk melindungimu,dan ini salah satu caraku untuk melindungimu.**_

_**Maaf karena aku tidak menunggumu.**_

_**Hidupku harus berjalan.**_

_**Dan aku tidak bisa berdiri ditempat sementara waktu dan dirimu terus berjalan menjauh.**_

_**Kau pasti mengerti.**_

_**Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku **__**mencintaimu.**_

_**Aku **__**telah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau datang ke apartemenku.**_

_**Aku telah mencintaimu semenjak aku bertemu dirimu untuk yang pertama kali.**_

_**Ketika aku berjanji**__** untuk selalu **__**melindungimu..**_

_**Dan selamanya,aku akan tetap melindungimu.**_

_**Penuh Cinta,**_

_**Oh Sehun.**_

* * *

YEHET

Selesai Juga akhirnya!

AHAHHAHA

Gimana readers? Puaskah? Butuh Sequelkah?

Hehehe

Maaf ya atas segala kesalahan yang ada di FF ini..

Semoga para readers terhibur :3

Jangan lupa baca FF author yang lain dan tunggu FF author dodol yang selanjutnya ya!

Annyeong~


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Halo Semua Readers Tercinta !

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca karya author ini ^_^

Terima kasih Juga untuk Readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk Review!

Review kalian semua author baca kok

Bagaimanapun Responnya author tetep bersyukur dan bahagia ngebaca respons dari kalian *Ceilah*

Dan ternyata yang review di Chap terakhir banyak yang minta sequel.

Yang minta Sequel MANA SUARANYAA?! *Apasih*

Buat yang minta Sequel author memang sedang menyiapkan Sequelnya kok. mehehehehe

Tenang aja,author juga Gak rela kok Couple kesayangan author pisah. Author juga masih punya hati dan perasaan.. /Hiks/

Tapi sebelum di Post author ingin melihat dulu respon dari (silent) readers yang belum review ..

Apakah harus dilanjut dengan sequel dan akhir bahagia atau biarkan Cliff hanging seperti ini? /Muahahahaahahaha/

Author tunggu sampai hari Senin Yaaa

Kalau respons kalian baik dan review Broken Wings mendekati 200 author bakal Post sequelnya!

Oh iya sambil menunggu gimana kalau kalian baca FF author yang lain? (cih promosi)

HunHan

Even If The World is Against You

Same Love (Sequel of Even If The World is Against You)

Memory of Canola

KaiSoo

Love Locks

Oh iya yang mau ngobrol2,tanya2 atau nagih sequel ke twitter

Bisa follow dan mention twitter author di SINI (Kl ga ke hyperlink search twitter author : wufanqing)

Author bakal cepat merespon dan ngejawab pertanyaan kalian kok (apalagi kalau Lg Online)

Kalau kalian mau di follow Black mention aja

Ok deh! Segitu aja Notes dari author!

Have a nice day!and enjoy the #SeLubration month!

Bye! *smooch*


End file.
